Antiguo nuevo hogar
by Rathable
Summary: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y Loan vuelve a la casa Loud, esta vez acompañada de su madre... y su hermano, Leo. Debera enfrentarse a vivir permanentemente en una casa de 21 personas, pero las cosas pueden tornarse aun mas caoticas y oscuras de lo que han sido hasta ahora, lo que pondra a prueba sus miedos, inteligencia... y lealtad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Loud House le pertenece a Nickelodeon y Chris Savino. Los SinKids son personajes creados por diferentes miembros del fandom.**

* * *

**_El arribo. _(Prologo)**

Cuando Loan tenía 8 años, y acababa de enterarse de que tendría un hermano menor (uno completo, no una de sus herma-primas) las cosas cambiaron. La familia Loud aún no era tan grande (bueno, lo era, pero no TAANTO) y ella no daba muestras evidentes de los problemas que la distinguirían más adelante, salvo ocasionales llantos después de que su madre la dejara interactuar con _el mundo exterior_. Por entonces, Lori decidió que su futuro como CEO de una gran sociedad partía por trasladarse a Inglaterra, y trató de llevar a Lincoln con ella. Por supuesto, el resto de sus hermanas se negaron rotundamente, y unas semanas de pelea después Lori y Loan se instalaban en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Londres, con la promesa de que su padre las visitaría, y ella podría ir a su casa, regularmente. Conforme crecía, lo primero pasó cada vez menos, y lo segundo mas.

Han pasado 13 años, y _su familia_ se encuentra en espacioso taxi, casi una limusina, que los llevará a la casa Loud. Loan está muy nerviosa, a pesar de que ha venido antes por largos periodos, pues su ansiedad social, mitigada por la compañía de su madre y Leo, sigue ahí, un grito ahogado dentro de ella. Lori se muestra completamente satisfecha, pero cuando Loan desvía sus pensamientos desbocados como el primer trueno de tormenta (¿los aceptarán allí?, ¿trataran de obligarla a salir de nuevo?, ¿habrán vuelto a colocar los espejos?, ¿cuánto habrán cambiado las cosas desde la última vez?), se fija en su hermano. Mantiene los ojos y el semblante inexpresivos, casi muertos, pero ella sabe que bajo esa capa de apatía hay hostilidad hacia el mundo que le rodea, del mismo modo que ella no oculta su terror.

Cuando Loan entró en la pubertad y comenzaron a surgir sus ataques de pánico, la naturaleza excepcional de sus hijos dejó a Lori confundida a la par que muy triste, a tal punto que para Loan era frecuente verla algo pasada de copas, con el maquillaje corrido, o llorando en los hombros de Lincoln cuando iba al nuevo departamento. Aceptémoslo, ninguno de los dos era socialmente normal, y desde que Loan fue a terapia, Lori se culpaba por ello. La psicóloga le había dicho que su hija padecía de paranoia, ansiedad social severa y accesos de psicosis producidos por su talante naturalmente nervioso, todo ello causado, contra el primer pensamiento de Lori, no por genética sino por la sobreprotección a la que la había sometido durante toda su infancia.

-¡Tenías razón, soy una pésima madre!- Le dijo a su padre llorando cuando pensaba que ella estaba jugando en su habitación. Loan volvió desesperada al cuarto donde pasaba la mayoría del tiempo, hizo a un lado su consola RCV-2, y mientras Lincoln consolaba a su devastada hermana al borde de la histeria, ella simplemente se acostó, temblando hasta que el dolor y el odio a sí misma la dejaron agotada.

Unos meses después, las cosas volvieron a dar un giro; cuando Lori había probado todos los métodos sensatos que el dinero de su nuevo puesto como importante ejecutiva puede obtener con sus hijos. Mientras Loan revisaba unas cuantas fotos de su padre junto al resto de sus tías y herma-primos (Lemy había nacido hace 3 años, mientras que Bobby y Lyle el año pasado), su madre, al borde de la depresión, dijo con tono monocorde:

-¡Leo, ve afuera, socializa un poco, por Dios!

Para asombro total de ambas, el niño de 5 años dejó el puzle que estaba armando, abrió la puerta y se dirigió, no sin antes acomodarla cuidadosamente, a la zona común del edificio. Paralizadas al principio, madre e hija se demoraron medio minuto en procesar lo sucedido, y hasta Loan olvidó por el momento sus miedos para salir a ver apresuradamente lo que estaba pasando;

-Buen día señor.- Decía Leo con su voz infantil a un anciano que recortaba fotografías. Para cualquiera hubiera parecido respetuoso y levemente interesado, pero para Loan fue evidente, y estaba segura de que para su madre también, por el sudor, los pequeños puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo y el temblor de sus parpados, lo mucho que le estaba costando a su hermanito.

El hombre le respondió con un amable -¡Buenos días!, probablemente desconcertado por la fijeza con la que lo miraba el niño.

Después de un breve instante, Leo se dirigió hacia su familia. Durante lo que duró un parpadeo pero pareció una hora, Loan inexplicablemente sintió temor de que pasara de largo, pero simplemente se paró detrás de ella, mirando a la madre que compartían… como si, dentro de su imperturbabilidad normal, esperara y temiera por igual la siguiente orden. Loan se retorció los dedos, percatándose al fin de que estaba expuesta a los escasos habitantes de la sala común, sintiendo sudor frío en la nuca y el inicio de los temblores. Volvieron al departamento pronto; aunque ella no sabía que pensar de la experiencia y recordaba la mirada fija y apagada del pequeño Leo, este se mostraba igual de parco que siempre, y Lori estaba tan exultante que pidió comida tailandesa en el mejor restaurante del sector para celebrar.

Unos días después su madre llevo a Leon a la misma psicóloga, la señorita Ahdelny, que Loan, con ella presente. Después de todo, Lori la amenazo con quitarle todo aparato electrónico si no iba aunque fuera a una sola sesión en físico, y prefería ir a la de otra persona, sin que estuvieran mirándola todo el tiempo.

-Me temo, señora Loud, que en este caso no puedo ayudarla.- Dijo, algo sorprendida, cuando termino de hacerle unas cuantas pruebas al niño.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo lo vi hablando perfectamente! ¡Es imposible que no haya nada por hacer!- Respondió esta, tan enojada como cuando la describían sus tías, amenazando de convertirlas en pretzel humano.

-Yo no he dicho eso. Verá –dice calmadamente– no dudo de que lo que dice pasara, solo estoy diciendo que no lo hizo por propia iniciativa. Probablemente jamás lo haría, es parte de su… condición. Lo que pasa es que Leo, al igual que unos pocos como el, a modo de protección contra el mundo que lo rodea responde exclusivamente a las órdenes de una autoridad lo suficientemente poderosa para decidir por él.-

Mientras la doctora hablaba, Loan miraba a su hermano pequeño, sintiéndose cada vez más preocupada. No podía ser, no era posible… ella solo quería que su hermanito no fuera… bueno, como ella. Quizás sus problemas eran diferentes, pero ahora entendía mucho más del chico. Aunque casi nunca hablaran, había una conexión. Eran familia, y ahora compartían esto, en algún sentido retorcido. Eso la aterrorizaba, pero saberlo también la tranquilizaba un poco.

-En este caso es algo extraño, no debería haber empezado hasta dentro de un par de años, pero supongo que su estilo de razonar, combinado con la personalidad dominante de la madre –Lanza una mirada intencionada a Lori mientras escribe– Han precipitado los acontecimientos.

-¿Y eso por qué es malo?- Pregunta ella, confundida.

-Su naturaleza no ha variado señora Loud, de hecho aunque pueda interactuar seguirá siendo muy adverso a hacerlo, y requerirá directrices constantes. Es muy poco probable que funcionen otros modos más indirectos para llegar a él o incluso que puedan usarlos otras personas.

Acto seguido, le pregunta a Leo con tono amable:

-¿Podrías moverte por favor?

El niño continúa mirando el mecanismo de madera que tiene en las manos, sin darse por aludido.

-Ahora lo siguiente –dice la doctora Ahdelny, cambiando de tono-; Leo, muévete diez centímetros a la derecha.

Por fin el infante la mira directamente a los ojos, sin emoción alguna. Al rato, vuelve la vista hacia su juego.

-Ahora inténtelo usted- Le indica a Lori.

-Leo, nos vamos. Levántate.-

Inmediatamente este se para, haciendo sonreír a su madre.

-E… ¡Espere! ¡Eso no es todo señora Loud! ¡Es una gran responsabilidad que requiere preparación y…!

-Soy su madre, y con eso es suficiente. Señorita Ahdelny, hemos terminado. Tendrá el depósito en su cuenta, y hablará con Loan por videochat la semana siguiente. Vamos Loan, te has ganado estar en casa.

_-¡S-si mad-dre!-_ Dice sorprendida, aun tratando de digerir lo que paso, pero aliviada de que termine.

-¡Que tenga un buen día!

-¡Alto! Yo…- Pero Lori ya se había ido.

_*De nuevo en el presente:_

Loan sigue bastante preocupada. Hace un par de meses que no ve al resto de su familia. Lizy probablemente ya sepa leer y Liena ya estará terminando la secundaria, con un año de retraso por el curso de comunicación oral intensiva que tuvo que tomar a los 12 años.

De nuevo, las viejas preguntas vuelven a su mente, acosándola: ¿Habrá mucha gente cuando bajen del auto? ¿Cómo los recibirán? ¿Las mascotas (o Leia) le harán de nuevo la vida imposible?, pero sobre todo se preocupa por Leo, su extraño hermanito y protector aún más perturbado, por el que ella no puede evitar sentir una mezcla confusa de amor, afinidad, compasión, y por qué no admitirlo, envidia cuando el terror la devoraba. Es la primera vez que viene, que conoce a alguien que no sea su padre, y Loan duda sobre como soportará la convivencia con el variadísimo grupo que son los Louds.

Su madre mira contenta el gris, lluvioso, atípico día de primavera y las calles que pasan.

-¡Llegaremos pronto!- Dice feliz cual niña ante el árbol de navidad, una de las CEOs más importantes y poderosas del riesgoso rubro de la especulación financiera global, a sus dos adorados hijos.

El automóvil se detiene, y el conductor dice:

\- ¡**1216 Franklin Avenue, Royal Woods**!

Su madre paga con gusto, y los tres sacan el equipaje del auto.

-¡Vamos, _nuestro_ _hogar_ nos espera!- Señala la entrada de la calle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Misma lluvia, distinto cielo.**

La familia esta parada en el amplio umbral de la puerta desde hace media hora. Leia incluso antes de salir se quejaba de la lluvia que salpicaría su uniforme. -_Como si no tuviera un guardarropa lleno-_, pensó Lemy. Al igual que Lupa, Lola, Lana y Lisa, no habían estado a favor de esperar a que llegaran tía Lori y Loan, pero el criterio del viejo y Lyra se había impuesto, por una vez, apoyados por la tía Lynn.

\- ¡Es una llovizna de primavera! ¡Si la remilgada de Lori puede soportarla, sería ridículo que nosotros no! ¡Van casi 3 años sin ver a la reina del no!- Señala, dado que Lori ha venido ocasionalmente a saludar mientras deja a Loan en la casa, zanjando la discusión. El porche era amplio, pero aun así ya había varios calados hasta los huesos, aunque tía Lucy no parecía darse cuenta e incluso disfrutar con el día gris. Quizás por eso la habían dejado en la parte más exterior del grupo. Lemy tambien se habia quedado en el radio exterior, pero por otros motivos.

-¿Viejo, no deberían haber llegado ya?- Expresó por todos su madre, impaciente.

-Se supone que el vuelo llego hace 20 minutos, por lo que deberían estar aquí dentro de poco.- Respondió Lincoln, no menos ansioso.

Lemy por su parte, no se puede decir que no le importara. La tía Lori era amable, pero tantos meses sin ver a Loan le estaban quitando la habilidad en los videojuegos, a tal punto que si tomara una consola antigua como las del viejo, saldría humillado. Está bien practicar con la guitarra y el destornillador, pero de vez en cuando un chico de casi 10 como el necesitaba otras distracciones, y sabía que Bobby pensaba lo mismo, pero en mayor medida incluso. Para estar a punto de cumplir los 8 años, era muy maduro, perdiendo el tiempo con libros extraños y alocados a los que llamaba ´´ciencia ficción´´. Lemy quería mucho a su hermano, pero si seguía con eso podía reblandecerse el cerebro, en especial desde que su madre se fue para siempre.

-Oye Lincoln, ya está bien que nos cuentes algo más sobre Leo, tanto secretismo empieza a repiquetearme ahí arriba, ¿Entienden?- Dijo poniéndole la mano en el hombro la tía Luan, al tiempo que se reía y señalaba el techo debajo del cual estaban apretados-

-Es bueno, pero no es de los mejores mamá.- Dijo Liby mientras las demás suspiraban hastiadas.

-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer con tan poco material, en cualquier caso. ¿Lincoln?

El viejo, que había tratado de ignorar la pregunta, se mostró incomodo… más que normalmente, y eso era sospechoso. Su padre podía ser un nerd, pero siempre mantenía una apariencia de confianza.

-Ehhh… la verdad es que Lori me prohibió decirles mucho más, solo que le molesta un poco la…. interacción.

-¿Cómo Loan?- Preguntaron al unísono la mayoría de los Louds.

-No. Leo se comunica bastante bien. Ya… ya lo verán cuando lleguen. De hecho es bastante normal, si le dan espacio.

-¡Estoy segura que Liena y Lyle serán _totalmente_ geniales con el! ¿O no niños?-

Leni, como siempre, está feliz por ver a toda la familia en un mismo lugar. En respuesta, Liena sonríe un poco y levanta el pulgar.

-¿Cierto Lyle?-

Susurra Lupa, unos puestos por detrás de Lemy, mientras le pega un codazo al anterior y sonríe. Eso solo sirve para que Lyle ruede los ojos pareciendo una mezcla de contrariedad y diversión.

Mientras seguía lloviendo, Lemy pensó en las palabras del albino. Estaba intrigado, pero probablemente otro varón en una familia de 16 chicas sería mejor. Después de todo, aunque él se llevara bien con sus hermanas, en especial con Lupa y Lacy, la mayoría de lo que hacía en familia era con Lyle y Bobby.

-¡Ahí vienen! ¡Al fin! ¡Tengo agua hasta en los calcetines!- Se entusiasmó Lana.

\- Tu siempre tienes agua en los calcetines- Le recriminó su gemela- En cambio yo me vestí para la ocasión, serán días hasta que esto se seque.-

Mientras la discusión tomaba nuevos bríos, Liena trataba de ver mejor con la cortina de lluvia al frente y Lacy empujaba para llegar a las primeras filas, Lemy al fin entendió a que se referían. Puede que tener un puesto en la esquina hiciera que se mojara más que el resto, en especial por las ocasionales sacudidas del viento, pero podía poner en marcha su plan: encaramarse a las barandillas, y eso le daba mucha más visibilidad. Por la calle principal se acercaban, sin ningún tipo de paraguas, tres figuras apenas distinguibles. Mientras avanzaban, los murmullos aumentaron, hasta que eran claramente distinguibles. Al frente se encuentra la tía Lori, a la que él ha visto poco pero recuerda exactamente igual que ahora: falda, blusa y chaqueta formales pero a la moda, celeste mezclado con gris oscuro, el peinado igual que siempre y una gran sonrisa en los labios. Detrás de ella avanzan sus hijos, los herma-primos de Lemy. Loan no ha cambiado demasiado tampoco, el mismo sweater ocre con cuello de tortuga, la sonrisa atribulada y los ojos nerviosos, bajo los que destacan ojeras más grandes que la última vez que se vieron. Carga un bolso donde debe tener sus consolas, figuras, historietas y videojuegos. Un poco adelantado a ella va un chico un par de centímetros más bajo, pero con el pelo muy similar, los mismos rizos en el centro que comparten con su padre, solo que más corto y delimitado que el de Loan. Viste un chaleco que, aunque igual de empapado que las prendas de su madre y hermana, muestra el mismo tipo de corte que el de la primera, camisa, corbata, pantalones y zapatos incluidos. La única nota discordante en su pulcra vestimenta de niño perfecto es una polera de cuello alto que surge de la camisa. Cuando están a punto de alcanzar el espacio techado, Lemy se sorprende con sus ojos. Absolutamente apagados, indiferentes al exterior, exhibe marcas iguales a las de su hermana mayor bajo ellos. Ambos hermanos, en contraste con la saludable y tersa piel de la tía Lori, que se ve bastante joven para tener cerca de los cuarenta años, presentan una piel pálida, _casi enfermiza_, frente a la cual Lemy solo puede recordar a Lupa y la tía Lucy.

-¡Lincoln!- Exclama tía Lori, corriendo a estrecharlo. A Lemy le provoca algo de repulsión, pero el viejo le devuelve el abrazo a pesar de la ropa mojada, tras lo cual se separan.

-¿No se supone que deberías tener un ojo sobre nosotros también, Gran Hermana? ¿Lo captan? ¡Jajajajaja!

-Yo por lo menoz lo entendí, pero eso no lo hace bueno unidad fraternal mayor. –Reclama exasperada Lisa.-

-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo han estado?! ¡Veo que ocupados! ¡Y lo que han crecido! ¡Pero si eras más baja que yo la última vez, Liena!- Esta señala con los dedos: _Tres años dan para mucho tía._\- entre alegre y avergonzada.

-Mientras todos se atropellan y arman el pandemónium de ruido que los caracteriza para responder o hacer preguntas, el orden se impone por la propia curiosidad de los implicados, al ver que sus palabras ni siquiera llegan al centro de la reunión.

-…y en todo este tiempo logre entrar al conservatorio becada, fue mucha practica pero…- en ese momento su hermana Lyra se detiene, dándose cuenta de la expectación.

-Ehem… Bueno, deben estar cansados por el viaje, ¿porque no pasan?- Dice el patriarca de la familia Loud en el silencio. Todos aceptan, pero mientras van entrando a espaciosa sala de estar, saluda a Loan.

-¿Cómo has estado hija?

-¡Lo mismo me gustaría saber Loan! ¡No sabes cómo han ido las cosas con el servicio de reparación de Lemy Loud, y con la guitarra, ya puedo rockear al máximo! ¡Junto a Bobby nos preparamos para derrotarte en cualquier pelea frente a cualquier pantalla!- Se apresura a añadir el hijo menor de Luna.

-Y-yo… bast-tante bien la v-verdad, algo cans-sada por, ya s-saben… la gente… en el avión…- Dice su herma-prima, con expresión aún más turbada que de costumbre.

Ante ello, padre e hijo se ponen de acuerdo para asentir amablemente, sin pedir más explicaciones. Antes de que puedan añadir algo más, detrás de Loan se perfila la figura del chico. Definitivamente, para Lemy hay algo… extraño en él. Manteniéndose al lado de su hermana, mira fijamente a los ojos al viejo.

-Hola, padre.- Su tono es monocorde, tal y como parecería al verlo por primera vez, pero firme, en contraste con lo mucho que titubea Loan. De manera sorprendente para su segundo vástago varón, Lincoln parece aún más incómodo que unos minutos antes. Sostiene la mirada del nuevo herma-primo de Lemy, hasta que dice:

-Hola Leo, espero que el viaje haya sido rápido. Puedes dejar tus maletas en la primera habitación a la derecha en el segundo piso, en el cuarto de Loan.-

Leo asiente como única forma de reconocimiento a lo que ha oído.

-S-sube Leo, est-taré contigo en u-un momento, n-no te preocupes. Aq-qui est-tamos a salvo.- Señala Loan, mientras pone una mano, nerviosa, sobre el brazo con el que el chico sostiene su maleta cuadrada. Este mueve la curiosa mirada hacia su hermana, para tomar el bolso en la otra mano y dirigirse a la escalera, no sin antes observar su entorno con lo que a Lemy le parece excesiva atención. Al fin y al cabo, lo único destacable de esa casa es su tamaño…, y la gente que vive allí. Por último, nota que sus ojos se posan en él, y de súbito descubre el sentimiento que no supo identificar antes y le provocaba esa atención… amenaza, la misma que se encontraba en los matones de la escuela…, pero peor, de algún modo. Eso le da ganas a Lemy de reaccionar como lo haría en ese otro lugar, pero se contiene bastante bien para ser un rockero de 9 años.

Después de una última repasada, el chico desagradable comienza a subir las escaleras, aliviándolo sobremanera. Loan murmura una disculpa y va a reunirse con su madre, que está conversando aún con sus hermanas y sus dos sobrinas mayores.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo viejo?-Pregunta, más a la nada que a alguien en concreto. Su padre le responde:

-Es tu familia hijo. Espero que te comportes de acuerdo a ello.

-¡Lo hare si él también lo hace! ¡¿Viste como nos miró?!

-Tranquilo. Ya se adaptarán, creo. Por el momento, ¿no deberías estar en tu cama? Ya son las diez.- Señala con una chispa de diversión en sus ojos.

-¡Mamá!- Anticipándose al movimiento de la música de fama nacional que es su madre, sube raudo los escalones que lo llevaran al cuarto que comparte con sus hermanos.

Después de despedirse de su madre, desearle buenas noches a Bobby, Lyle, Lacy, Liby, Lemy y Lupa (que eran los que seguían despiertos, desafiando la prohibición de sus madres) y saludar torpemente a sus tías, Loan sube agotada al cuarto que tiene reservado en la casa Loud. La vez anterior pudo quedarse hasta poco más allá de la madrugada probando una nueva versión de Pokémon: Open Skies, pero las experiencias del día la sobrepasaban. Abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrarse con el cuarto más ordenado de lo que lo había dejado. Ese era un efecto secundario de que Leo llegara primero a instalarse. Las pertenencias de ambos estaban a los pies de la cama y el saco que su hermanito ocasionalmente utilizaba para dormir en su habitación. Loan aun no sabía por qué hacía eso (por lo que ella entendía, no tenía pesadillas), pero la reconfortaba pensar que buscaba su compañía. Cuando ella despertaba aterrorizada y él estaba ahí, resultaba mejor que encontrarse sola en la oscuridad. Avanzó hacia la cama, saco las mantas y, antes de acostarse, abrazo suavemente a Leo, vestido con un traje de dormir de dos piezas que cubría todo su delgado cuerpo. No se dormiría hasta que supiera que ella descansaba. El muchacho le devolvió levemente la muestra de afecto, como siempre. Se acostó, fatigada, pero tuvo tiempo de decir:

-T-todo mejor-rará, ya v-verás. Te _encantar-rá_ estar aquí, t-tal y como a mí.- Leo dejó de lado la carpeta que tenía en la mano, una de sus complicadas tablas de datos, y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedando definitivamente por debajo de la vista de Loan. Cerrando los ojos, esta se preparó para vivir en la casa, no tener que salir de nuevo, instalar sus aparatos y vivir lo más tranquila y feliz que pudiera en ese maravilloso lugar, junto a su familia al completo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando cayó rendida de sueño.

_-¡Loan, Loan despierta!-_

* * *

**_Bueno, aqui concluye el capitulo 2. Me permito una breve respuesta y agradecimiento a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir reviews, leer, seguir y agregar a favoritos. Como mi primera historia, confieso que no se muy bien que hacer con algunas cosas._**

**_-El caballero de las antorchas: aprecio los consejos, y cambie varias cosas que tenia en mente gracias a ellos. Otras las deje igual. No soy un fanatico de Ronnie Anne, y de hecho de la familia Santiago en general. Inclui a Bobby Junior mitad por que es el personaje que me parece mas aceptable y mitad para dar contexto, aunque tiene bastante que hacer a futuro por lo que tengo proyectado._**

**_-J0nas Nagera: es casi seguro que se pondra mas complicado, y resulta gratificante que alguien vea con interés el personaje de Leo, que tomé principalmente de TraveleroftheMultiverse_****_, pero cambiando algunas cosas para que encajara en la historia y tuviera un poco mas de originalidad. Siento que los sin kids son un grupo heterógeneo, pero mayormente bienintencionado (salvo quizás Lupa y Leia) por lo que queria incluir un personaje de moralidad mas ambigua. En lo que respecta a Lori, ella realmente trata de ser buena madre, pero el efecto rebote que tuvo su periodo de depresion con el saber que Leo era ´´normal´´ fue algo un tanto extremo. Hay que agregar que por perturbado que esté, obedece a Lori en todo, incluido comportamiento, por lo que para su estándar es un hijo ideal, lo que ayuda a que no cambien demasiado sus pensamientos respecto a la maternidad._**


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptación. Supervivencia. Terror.

-¡Vamos Loan, son las 11 de la mañana!-

Desorientada, traspasó por fin las cortinas del sueño para fijar la mirada en su madre, impecablemente vestida como siempre, que le sacudía suavemente el hombro.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Q-que es? ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo, no sin algo de miedo.

-Me voy cariño. Mi nueva oficina queda en el centro de la ciudad, pero si hay alguna emergencia, puedo llegar pronto. De todos modos, estamos en nuestro hogar ahora, así que si sucede algo es probable que tu padre o tus tías se encarguen, aunque no estoy segura sobre cómo se manejaran algunas.- Sonríe.- Leo se queda aquí, le encargue varios libros de contabilidad, así que estará ocupado un rato. ¡Pon un poco de atención, y diviértete! Nos vemos en la tarde. _Oh_, y Loan, recuerda salir de tu habitación un momento, darte una ducha o algo parecido.

-¡S-si mamá! ¡Ten u-un buen día!- Mientras se escuchaba a Lori marcharse, quizás en el auto de alguien más, Loan pensó en lo sucedido. Por fin estaban allí, y su madre se había tomado casi toda la mañana esperando que despertara. Se sintió algo culpable, por lo que se apresuró en ir al baño de los menores, ubicado frente a su habitación, cruzando el largo pasillo. Por lo que vio, solo Liena estaba fuera. Al parecer había algún tipo de día libre para las escuelas.

No había nadie en el baño, así que sacó la toalla que tenía reservada del gigantesco mueble (ocupaba casi un quinto de la considerable habitación), procurando no mirar el espacio vacío frente al lavabo, dio la corriente de agua tibia, esperó un momento y entró.

Unos veinte minutos después, con el pelo todavía húmedo y vestida con la misma ropa, volvió a su habitación para abrir la computadora y revisar algunos de sus juegos online. El saco de Leo estaba doblado con atención, como habitualmente. Se levantaba muy temprano, casi a las 5 de la mañana por lo que su madre le había contado, y a ella le daban remordimientos a veces el quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde cuando estaban en la misma habitación. Leo no dormiría hasta que ella lo hiciera, pero nunca dio muestras de resentirse por la falta de sueño, salvo las ojeras que tenían en común.

Secado su pelo, hurgó en su bolso, sacando las dos consolas modernas y decenas de juegos que había traído del departamento. Bajando con cuidado las escaleras, se encontró con la sala de estar. Los aparatos antiguos de su padre estaban conectados a la televisión. A Loan le gustaban los juegos retro, pero también disfrutaba de las últimas generaciones, con su detallismo, inmersión y complejidad. Antes de intentar instalarse, entró a la cocina. Como esperaba, Leo estaba sentado a la enorme mesa, con su portátil a un lado, un libro al otro y varias hojas y cuadernos al frente. Eran las cifras empresariales que su madre le dejaba para mantenerlo entretenido, y ocasionalmente descubrir alguna perdida de capital en la empresa. Su hermano era meticuloso. Dentro de la habitación estaba también Liby, preparando un cereal y con otro libro bajo el brazo. A su herma-prima, a diferencia de ella, le encantaban aquellos que trataban de misterio y horror. La vez anterior fue gratificante saber que comenzó a leer a Lovecraft. La saludó con la mano.

-¿Hola Loan, como dormiste? Solo le estaba preparando esto a Lacy. ¡No le digas a tía Lynn o a mamá por favor!

-N-no hay problema. Dormí bastan-nte bien, gracias.- Liby suspira aliviada, y se prepara para irse.

-Buenos días Loan.- El tono de su hermano, que levanta al fin la vista de sus cálculos, es inconfundible. Liby lo mira, sorprendida al parecer por que hable.

-¡Hola Leo! ¿N-no te gustaría jugar u-una partida de Overthrone desp-pués de t-terminar?-

La mira un momento, asiente con la cabeza y vuelve a fijar su atención, esta vez, en la pantalla de la computadora. Ella sabe que prefiere los juegos de estrategia antes que shooters, de pelea o historias. Podría llevarse bien con Liby por el lado de la lectura, y con Bobby en lo que respecta a videojuegos. Solo necesita tiempo… quizás. Aún está preocupada por lo que le dijo la señorita Ahdelny durante su última sesión, unas semanas atrás.

Liby se va, dirigiéndole una anonadada despedida, y Loan se prepara para establecerse en el sillón familiar, cuando ve dos cabezas, de pelo negro y castaño descolorido, sobresaliendo del largo y bajo respaldo.

-¡Loan! ¡Al fin despertaste!- Grita Lemy, entusiasmado.

-Ya estábamos algo preocupados…- Bobby es el mismo chico tímido y amigable que hace un tiempo.

-Ho-ola muchachos, me al-legra verlos. ¿Q-que hacen aq-qui? ¿Dónde está Lyle?

-¡Te estábamos esperando! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenemos de derrotarte! ¡Lacy convenció a Lyle para que la ayude a practicar basketball, y como hoy cancelaron las clases en la escuela por reorganización administrativa o una tontería similar, estaremos aquí todo el día! ¡Prepárate!- El rockero esta tan ansioso que da saltitos en su asiento.

Loan sonríe, les pasa las consolas que traía consigo y se dispone a mantener el puesto como la mejor jugadora de la casa Loud. Solo su padre ha podido hacerle frente, y en sus franquicias anticuadas. Después de mucho jaleo, y de que Bobby conectara mal algunos cables, eligieron empezar con algo típico de carreras, para calentar.

-¡Rayos Bobby, no dejes que se adelante! ¡Ahhh, amigo, esto no va bien!- A pesar de su esfuerzo, parece que Loan se está imponiendo, aunque no sin dificultad. Lleva mucho tiempo sin jugar ese tipo de cosas, plataformas antiguas y sencillas con gráficos y modalidades modernas que requieren la presencia de otro jugador frente a la pantalla.

-¡Eso trato Lemy! No me queda nada… no es justo.

Sonriendo encantada, Loan pasa por poco al primer puesto, un bot en difícil, terminando la carrera.

-Awww, viejo, esto no es nada genial. ¡Apenas estamos calentando!- A Lemy le cuesta admitir su derrota. Como en otras ocasiones, es Bobby quien tiene que calmar las aguas.

-¿Y si jugamos el modo historia de Sea of Stars III? Papá acaba de traerlo pensando que ibas a venir, y tiene modo cooperativo para tres personas. Digo, si les apetece.-

-A-a mí me gusta la id-dea.-

-¡Están cambiando el tema!-

-Sí, pero de todos modos sería entretenido.

-… Bueno, pero que quede claro que si no hubieran fallado nuestros controles, habríamos ganado.

Sonriendo un tanto atribulado, Bobby va a buscar el juego, murmurando un ´´_lo dejé por aquí cerca_´´.

Cuando vuelve trayendo la pequeña caja, insertan el disco en el lector. El juego va, como casi todo lo que apasiona al menor de los herma-primos, de un viaje estelar, que debe aterrizar forzosamente en un mundo netamente compuesto de agua, salvo una baliza planetaria cuya ubicación esta oculta por algún motivo, y que los protagonistas deben encontrar sin perecer a manos de las extrañas criaturas marinas del entorno… o a la falta de suministros. Para Loan es bastante interesante, pero se nota que Lemy solo disfruta auténticamente de las escenas de caza. Bobby interpreta a un ingeniero, y ella toma el papel de oficial cartógrafa. El tiempo fluye incognoscible para el grupo, hasta que mientras discuten sobre cómo llenar el tanque de combustible en la zona profunda, Lupa entra a la casa, seguida de Lacy y Lyle.

-¿Siguen ahí? Es increíble que yo haya tenido tiempo de dar un paseo, encontrarme con Lacy entrenando, volver y que aún estén con sus cosas extrañas. ¿Ehhh Lemy?-

Aturullado, el aludido protesta:- ¡Esto es diferente!-

Loan saluda con la mano a los otros dos. Ambos están sudados, pero mientras que Lacy parece igual de vital que todos los días, a Lyle el ejercicio le ha pasado factura.

-¡Es suficiente, tengo hambre, me duelen las piernas, solo quiero tomar una ducha y servirme algo de cereal!- Estalla al fin el esbelto chiquillo.

-¡Vamos por partes compañero!- Exclama Lacy- ¡Comimos un cereal en la mañana!

-Dirás que _tú_ comiste un cereal Lacy.-Interviene de nuevo Lupa.

-Mhmmm cierto- Sonríe- Entonces vamos a ver si queda algo de eso. Después de todo, a mí también se me antoja un refrigerio. Papá dijo que almorzaríamos a las tres hoy, así que aún queda media hora.

-Mientras tanto, los otros tres vuelven a enfrascarse en su juego, y Lupa sube las escaleras discretamente. Al estar Lyle y Lacy dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina, sale Leo del comedor con sus cosas bajo el brazo. Loan se fija en que las hojas estan llenas de intrincados esquemas y cálculos simples. Mira brevemente a su alrededor y avanza luego hacia la habitación que comparten. _Le prometí que jugaríamos, _piensa. Después de unos minutos, le pone pausa al juego, justo cuando se escucha a su padre diciéndole a Lacy que espere a la hora de comer.

-C-creo que ya e-es hora de guardar chicos…

Con mala cara, Lyle pasa por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera, esta vez seguido de una Lacy sustancialmente más compungida que antes.

-Sí, creo que papa dijo algo sobre comer pronto, aunque me gustaría seguir jugando un rato. Creo… creo que la señal viene del fondo en vez de la superficie, aunque podría ser otra bestia.- Bobby parece dubitativo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Está bien! Pero seguiremos más tarde, ¿cierto Loan?-

-Ehhh… -La incomodidad inunda su ser.- Le p-prometí a Leo que est-taría con él un rato, y-ya saben…

Bobby pone un semblante entristecido, pero Lemy se muestra traicionado.

-¡Por lo menos dime que estarás con nosotros más tarde! ¡No creo que ocupes tanto tiempo, después de todo, no hace nada que no sea estar sentado y escribir sus cosas raras!

-B-bueno, yo…

-Ya basta Lemy. Vamos a comer pronto, y papá está preparando espagueti, así que deja de molestar.- Interviene Lyra, recién llegada, mientras pone pie hacia la cocina. Loan recuerda que normalmente ayuda a su padre cuando Liena no está, pero solo a pasarle los ingredientes. La cocina de Lyra no era muy apetitosa la última vez que vino.

-¡Rayos! ¡Está bien! ¡Eres muy aburrida Lyra!- Lemy parece algo enfurruñado, pero ya se le pasara, o eso cree ella.

Todo está siendo tal y como soñaba que sería mudarse definitivamente a la casa de su padre. Suben las escaleras, y ella se dirige a su pieza, cuando algo le llama la atención en dirección al baño:

-¡Vamos amigo, déjanos pasar, Lupa lleva ahí horas, y estamos tan sudados como un búfalo! ¡Por favor!

Leo está en la entrada del baño, mientras que Lyle y Lacy, hartos de la espera, lo increpan para que les deje su puesto. Loan se pone en tensión mientras Lemy y Bobby terminan de subir. Los mira, pero no les pone demasiada atención, salvo para murmurar un ´´llegue antes´´.

-Solo será un momento, tranquilo.- Dice Lyle, seco, mientras trata de usar su pequeña mano para apartar a Leo.

Este reacciona como no había pasado desde hace mucho tiempo. Rápidamente realiza un movimiento de barrido con el brazo, que golpea la mano de Lyle con fuerza, alejándolo.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué te pasa!- Saltan Lacy y Lemy al instante. Paralizada, Loan solo puede ver como Leo se yergue, insondable para cualquiera que no sea ella, destilando terror y peligro a partes iguales.

En un movimiento, Lacy trata de alejarlo aún más de Lyle, que sostiene su mano golpeada con la otra. Leo la empuja fuertemente con el otro brazo, haciendo que caiga al suelo. A pesar de que es obvio que es más ágil, rápida y resistente que él, tiene un alcance mucho menor.

Durante ese breve lapso, Lemy ha tenido tiempo de llegar, con la misma cara de determinación absoluta que pone siempre que le hablaba de los abusones que eran pan de cada día para él y su amigo Gordon en la escuela de Royal Woods. Arremete contra Leo, para desesperación de Loan, sin dar ninguna importancia a los veinte centímetros y más de tres años de diferencia que los separan. Con una tacleada firme acorta la distancia al tiempo que, como coordinados de antemano, Lacy vuelve al combate inmovilizando el brazo izquierdo de Leo. Su hermanito, claramente superado, reacciona de la única manera que conoce. Porque aunque ni él ni su madre lo sepan, lo que hace que Leo sea así no es el autismo o algo parecido…

* * *

-Loan, me enteré de que te mudas con tu tío en unas semanas,-Dice por videollamada la señorita Ahdelny- junto a toda tu familia. Eso incluye a Leo, ¿Cierto?-

-S-si…-

-Bien, esto puede ser importante, así que seré lo más directa posible: por su bien, no he dicho nada más de su condición desde la última vez que vino, pero probablemente una mudanza, con tanta gente en la misma casa como me ha dicho tu madre, conlleve situaciones impredecibles. Leo no tiene autismo, ni siquiera algún tipo de trastorno asocial. Por eso puede hablar tan bien con otras personas. Un auténtico autista, aún con años de tratamiento, sería incapaz de tener una conversación de persona a persona tan compleja como las pocas que he oído de él.

-P-pero… ¿y entonces q-que…?

-Es un trastorno _antisocial_ de la personalidad. Lamento decir esto, pero su evidente rechazo al mundo no-familiar, de no tener una guía tan fuerte como lo es tu madre, pudo haber evolucionado claramente en un caso de sociópatía, o algo incluso peor. Dentro de lo que cabe, no estoy segura si el tratamiento completo hubiera tenido un efecto más seguro. Sin embargo y como dije antes, en un nuevo ambiente podría desarrollar tendencias violentas si siente una amenaza sobre él o ustedes, como el episodio del año antepasado… Te recomiendo que tengas un ojo sobre él. No puedo hablar con certeza, pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

-Y-yo no…-

-Eres su hermana mayor, has avanzado mucho en _tu_ tratamiento, a tal punto que solo requieres un medicamento de uso semanal, y además permaneces más tiempo con él. Por otro lado, no creo que tu madre me crea demasiado. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Loan estaba confundida, pero sólo había una respuesta viable:

-Y-yo… Sí.

* * *

Con los pensamientos de vuelta en el presente, vio como al fin Leo evidenciaba auténtico miedo para cualquiera que tuviera los ojos abiertos. A punto de trastabillar y con el brazo izquierdo completamente inutilizado, pareciera que no tiene mucho que hacer contra dos muchachos claramente acostumbrados a la pugna física.

-E…espera, Leo…- Demasiado despacio, muy _tarde_. La respiración se le hace mas dificil.

Leo extiende la mano derecha directamente hacia el cuello del oponente más cercano, que resulta ser Lemy. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, se estabiliza y ejerce cada vez más presión sobre Lemy, ahora anonadado. Pronto tanto el cómo Lacy empiezan a golpear a Leo para que lo suelte, pero ya es muy tarde. La imagen de su pequeño hermanito levantando y asfixiando lentamente a un Lemy cada vez más rojo que aun así no sabe cuándo rendirse es demasiado para ella.

-¡A-alto! ¡Leo, b-basta, por favor! ¡Ya no hay m-más peligro!- Habla en voz alta, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Al fin dándose cuenta de la situación, el chico suelta súbitamente a Lemy, que cae al suelo y comienza a tragar aire a bocanadas y masajearse la marcada garganta. Lacy se apresta a ayudarle.

-Lo… lo siento hermana... cometí… un error.- Por fin, un leve tono de emoción humana tiñe su voz. La brizna que reserva para ella o su madre. Esta vez, es arrepentimiento sincero, aunque no sabe si es por causar que ella entre en pánico o por haber contravenido de alguna forma a su madre.

-¿¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!?- Lyra interrumpe en la escena, claramente asustada. En ese momento sale Lupa del baño.

-¿Y esto?- La albina se muestra levemente interesada.

Encarando a Leo, Lyra dice con tono cortante:

-¡Vamos a aclarar que sucedió aquí!- Volviendo la mirada hacia Lemy, en ese momento tratando de levantarse con ayuda de Lyle y Lacy. – ¡Esta casi acabado! ¡Todos tendrán que darme una explicación!

Como nadie está en condiciones de hacerlo, Lyra desiste. Se acerca a Leo de nuevo, sosteniéndole la mirada firmemente. Por lo que ve Loan, está hecha una furia. Siempre ha sido la más responsable. Su hermano, por primera vez, no es capaz de resistir, y retrocede, de nuevo con el rostro como un bloque de piedra de alguna fortaleza virtual, hasta pararse un poco más atrás de ella.

-L-lo s-siento, n-no se sup-ponía que… Lem-my no… M-mejor n-nos vamos…-Loan trata de decir.

Lyra se ve como si deseara calmar las aguas, así que asiente levemente. Leo la sigue hacia su cuarto. Ella prende los portátiles de ambos mientras el solo mira el vacío. Cuando el juego medieval está cargado, Loan pone la computadora frente a Leo.

-S-solo… solo juguemos ¿S-si?... No im-mporta Leo, no d-debiste hacer eso… es n-nuestra _familia_ ahora, p-pero mamá lo arreglará.- Pide con amabilidad. Puede que haya actuado como alguien enormemente violento, pero su hermanito es frágil, en especial en este tipo de circunstancias. La doctora tenía razón.

Al fin, Leo acepta el PC y le coloca el ratón mientras ella abre una de sus bolsas de papas fritas. A ella le resulta fácil alimentarse de cosas envasadas por mucho tiempo, pero si Leo no siente hambre no comerá por iniciativa propia, y eso puede demorar incluso un par de días, así que le ofrece algunas.

Comienza la partida, su hermano dirigiendo los flancos y ella el centro. Mientras la batalla de desarrolla, Loan trata de no prestar atención a la discusión que tiene lugar abajo, primero entre los niños y luego incluyendo a los adultos que van llegando.

Al final del día, su madre se pasa por la habitación para constatar que se encuentren bien. Parece muy, muy cansada, y les trae un par de platos de fideos con salsa.

-Duerman bien… Tendremos que arreglar esto mañana. ¿_Loan_?

-¿S-si?

-No se duerman más allá de las doce y… _gracias_.

Se va, dejándolos terminar su juego.

* * *

**Otro capitulo, y por fin algo mas de desarrollo en el presente. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, pues me temo que puede ser algo largo. Sin mucho mas que agregar, me despido deseandoles buenas noches/dias/tardes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No tan probable.**

*_La noche anterior_*

La familia Loud comió sumida en un silencio muy incómodo. Después de que Lyra primero y Lisa después aplicaran algunos cuidados a Lyle, y sobre todo Lemy, tardaron un tiempo en sentarse a la mesa. Por curioso que pareciera, nunca una pelea había llegado a tales proporciones. Si, era normal allí ver conflictos, discusiones, hasta incluso una que otro embrollo de combate en el que era imposible distinguir a los participantes, como en su propia juventud, pero nunca tanto. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer en el momento, pero lo que más le acongojaba era que en unas horas comenzarían a llegar sus hermanas. Por ahora lo mejor era mantener las cosas calmadas, un poco de normalidad. Lemy estaba claramente furioso y humillado, Lyra preocupadísima y Bobby avergonzado, al parecer porque no había hecho nada para ayudar a sus herma-primos. Aun así, era comprensible su actitud, según el patriarca Loud, en el momento. Por lo que le había dicho la tercera de sus hijas, se lanzaron contra Leo esperando contenerlo fácilmente. Su primer hijo parecía tan débil como él a su edad, pero ya medía apenas unos cuantos centímetros menos que su hermana 9 años mayor. No fue sensato enfrentarle, aunque tanto Lacy como Lemy mostraban la misma temeridad que sus madres. Por lo que él sabía, era raro hasta para Leo reaccionar de esa forma. No es que hubieran tenido mucho trato, al menos no tanto como con Loan. Lo respetaba, pero toda la autoridad que Lincoln tenía sobre el derivaba de Lori. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más información sobre la pelea. Sus hijos no parecían dispuestos a dársela.

-Viejo, les dije que había algo malo con él, ¿saben?- Lemy por fin se decidió a hablar, con la voz algo estrangulada.

-Tampoco fue como si tú hubieras comportado muy bien cabeza de chorlito.- Lincoln conoce bien a su hija en común con Lucy. Lupa sabe que si provoca a Lemy, terminará enterándose de toda la historia. Normalmente la detendría nada más empezar, pero ahora se lo agradece en silencio.

-¡El sujeto está loco! ¡Atacó a Lyle por un pequeño toque!- Este levanta el delgado brazo con la mano vendada, adolorido.

-¿Y todo eso por ver quien entraba primero al baño? Esto es grave, pero no sé quien actuó peor aquí-

-¡Ya te dije, fue algo cotidiano! ¡Solo es que el tipo tiene problemas!- Apostilla Lemy.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. Cuando estuvo en la cocina parecía bastante normal, concentrado sí, pero no violento.- Liby aprovecha de entrar en la conversación. Lupa sonríe, sabiendo que ya no hay nada que detenga el cauce actual.

-Aparte de su terrible sentido en el vestir, no le veo nada de malo. Después de todo, te soportamos a ti Lemy.- Leia lanza una pulla a su hermano.

-¡Muy gracioso Leia, ahora trata de decirlo SIN AIRE!-

-… Quizás solo se sintió amenazado… Y nosotros lo vemos a el como amenaza...- La opinión de Bobby es rápidamente descartada por la deportista:

-¿Y por qué? ¡Lyle apenas le hizo nada! ¡Nosotros teníamos prioridad para usar el baño!-

-Solo estás resentida porque no pudiste vencerlo.- Digna hija de Lynn, Lacy frunce el ceño ante el comentario de Lupa.

-… Me da miedo.- En voz baja, Lizy pone sobre la mesa su infantil percepción.

-Bueno padre, creo que nos debes algún tipo de explicación.- Volviendo al tema principal después del silencio que suscita el comentario de la niña amante de las bestias, Lyra lo increpa.

-¿Yo?- Normalmente Lincoln se encontraría más despierto, pero preparar el almuerzo y la cena para casi dos docenas de personas y crear varios bocetos para una nueva saga de comics le dejaron la mente tratando aún de digerir lo que había pasado, y como tranquilizar a su numerosa prole.

-Si, después de todo tú eras el que los visitaba en Inglaterra.-

Percatándose de que cuenta con la atención de sus hijos, se dispone a narrar lo poco que sabe.

-Bueno, la verdad es que en los últimos años he ido muy poco. Leo generalmente se queda en la sala de estar o acompaña a Lori al trabajo, no habla por iniciativa propia casi nunca y le gustan las cosas de estrategia, lógica, datos extraños… Es muy obediente con Lori, pero no le había visto hacer daño a nada, esto es tan raro para mí como para ustedes. Por lo que parece no le gusta el contacto físico…-

-O sea que sabes menos que nosotros si cabe, y eres su padre.- El tono de Lupa no es de recriminación, solo de sorpresa.

-La gente como el tiende a ser rezervada niñoz.- Lisa ha terminado rápido. Llegó tarde a la habitación que comparten la noche anterior, lo que solo puede significar que estará enfrascada en otro experimento.- Zi me dizculpan, debo ir a cuidar a Lulu. Avizame cuando llegue el rezto Lincoln.-

El albino asiente con la cabeza, meditabundo. Después de discutir un rato, sus queridos hijos se sosiegan, yendo cada uno por su lado. Ya casi son las 6, y pronto empezaran a venir sus hermanas-esposas. Se toma el tiempo de escuchar a Liby hablar de su nueva cámara, a Bobby contándole sobre el juego que le regaló y a Lyra especificando lo poco (y preocupante) que vio de la escena. Mientras se vuelve al escritorio a terminar de dibujar las últimas páginas, Liena llega de la universidad, y al enterarse de lo sucedió olvida hablar con señas en su prisa por cerciorarse de que Lyle esté bien.

Una hora más tarde llega de su trabajo como anticuaria Lucy, silenciosa, y aparece por detrás de su silla:

-Percibo oscuridad aquí… ¿Pasó algo?-

-¡No! Bueno, sí, pero yo… Es mejor que lo explique más tarde, cuando estén todas.- Será mejor que contar la historia de una en una por orden de llegada. Merecen enterarse al mismo tiempo y con calma. La mayoría de los castigos importantes en la casa Loud eran establecidos por consenso (casi imposible de conseguir) entre los adultos.

-Vi a Lemy mas enojado que lo habitual. ¿Que hizo ahora?-

Lincoln declina responder, pero toma la mano de su hermana menor. La paternidad de tanta gente no es fácil, en especial cuando es el único en casa que está disponible para resolver los infinitos problemas que surgen de la convivencia entre sus hijos.

Lucy parece entenderlo y se va, aunque no totalmente tranquila. Él sabe que probablemente piense que volvieron a encontrar a Lemy con olor a hierba, una costumbre que recientemente ha empezado a imitar de Lupa.

Unas cuantas líneas virtuales y horas después, se escuchan dos autos entrando al espacioso garaje. Eso significa que todas salvo Lynn, que vuelve del trabajo a pie, y Luna, a la cual trae la banda del ensayo, están allí.

-¡Al fin! ¡Es increíble que las patentes demoren tanto!- Lola tuvo otro altercado con alguna de las firmas que la patrocinan, por lo que se escucha entrecortadamente fuera.

-Tranquila hermanita, después de todo no es probable que el capital de esa empresa dé para estrenar un producto completamente hasta dentro de un mes.- Lincoln ve a Lori entrando y hablándole a la modelo.

-¡Hola Link! ¿Por qué la cara larga?- Luan es la siguiente en entrar. Le da un beso después de la pregunta, a punto de soltar alguna de sus intrincadas tomaduras de pelo, aunque la situación no lo amerite.

-Tenemos que hablar. Todos. De preferencia antes de que Luna llegue.-

-Uhhhhh. ¡Eso no suena bien! ¡Me ducho y estaré aquí en nada!- Manteniendo el trote en su puesto Lynn se apersona en la sala, vestida con el buzo de profesora de deportes. Lincoln asiente ante la curiosa mirada de las demás, que han ido traspasando la puerta entretanto.

-¡Reunión familiar! ¿No podíamos hablarlo en el cuarto? ¿Como pijamada?- Se entusiasma Leni.

-Eso es malo Leni.- Se oye un susurro.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Lucy! !Me asustaste!-

Lentamente todas se sientan en la cocina, y a petición de Lana, Luan coloca una de sus cámaras en la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie escuche la conversación.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué estamos aquí hablando en vez de cenando? Tengo hambre, y ya olí el espagueti de Lincoln.- Directa al grano cuando se trata de comida, como solo Lynn puede serlo.

Sin darse muchos rodeos, Lincoln explica lo poco que sabe a las mujeres.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué reaccionó así ese chico? ¡Cuando esta de ánimos puede ser provocativo, pero no veo la razón de hacerle eso a Lemy!- Al final de la narración entrecortada interviene Lola.

Lincoln, dubitativo, trata de expresarse mientras ve como Lori palidece.

-Por lo que Lyra me contó, Lyle trató de apartarlo, a lo que Leo lo golpeó. Lemy y Lacy lo atacaron en represalia, o quizás para evitar que siguiera. En ese punto Lyra no está muy segura.

-¡Mi Lyle! ¡¿Está bien?!- Leni reacciona como era esperable. Aterrorizada.

-Chicos…-Luan se ve algo incómoda.

-El aire huele a secretos…-Suspira Lucy.

-Tienes razón. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayan contado acaso?- Arremete de nuevo Lynn, ofuscada.

Las miradas van desde él hacia Lori.

-Tiene que haber alguna clase de error- Declara ella, más nerviosa que antes.- Leo jamás haría eso sin algún tipo de provocación fuerte. Le ordené específicamente que no dañara a nadie. Probablemente no sea para tanto, solo le asusta el contacto…-

-¡Chicos!- Haciendo desmesurados gestos para que se callen, Luan trata de mostrarles la cámara, pero no le da tiempo.

-¡Que hizo ese pequeño fenómeno!- Como un huracán de negro, púrpura y estilo rock pesado, Luna entra a la cocina enojada.- ¡_MI_ hijo ahora tendrá marcas en el cuello por meses! –Se nota que pasó al segundo piso antes de avisar que estaba en la casa- ¡Viejo, no tengo problema con los raritos, pero esto es demasiado! ¡No sé qué clase de monstruo criaste, pero un chico normal no hace eso!-

Hasta ahora razonable dentro de lo que cabe, Lori salta hecha una furia:

-¡Pues si le enseñaras a _tu_ hijo a hablar en vez de lanzarse como loco contra la gente, esto no habría pasado!

Mientras transcurre la discusión, con cada una de las hermanas Loud posicionándose a favor de algún bando, Lincoln tiene un súbito y desagradable recuerdo. Así eran las tardes antes de que Ronnie Anne se marchara, incapaz de soportar que tanta gente quisiera imponer su criterio sobre ella durante 6 años seguidos. El hizo lo posible por ayudar, pero sus hermanas y esposas no estaban por la labor. Cambiar toda una vida de costumbres era una tarea titánica que no pudo acometer con éxito. Curiosamente, después de que se fuera dejando a Bobby con ellos, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Ahora, con el increíble volumen de la discusión (que de seguro mantendría atentos a los chicos arriba), sintió pánico de que el pasado se repitiera. Lori acababa de llegar, por fin su familia querida estaba junta de nuevo. No quiere que se separen.

-¡Pues contrólalo entonces o lo haré yo!- Clama Lynn en ese momento.

-**¡Basta!**-Grita el albino. Todas lo miran sorprendidas, lo que causa que se ponga algo nervioso. Normalmente no es el quien pone orden entre las mayores.- Deberíamos…- Suspira.- Miren, sé que todos estamos preocupados por los chicos, pero _deberíamos_ tomarnos un tiempo, ya saben, para pensar en lo que pasó. No es buena idea discutir de cosas tan importantes, o lanzarse acusaciones tan a la ligera, en esta situación. Propongo que nos vayamos a dormir… _Todos._\- Su mirada va claramente dirigida a Luna, Lynn y Lori, que se observan mutuamente con ánimo de seguir la pelea. La primera en reaccionar es una decaída Leni, a la que siguen las demás hermanas, refunfuñando. Lincoln sabe que deberá compensarlas a su debido tiempo, pero no puede ver como se destrozan la una a la otra ese día. _Ningún_ día.

-Tendrás que poner orden en esto viejo, tarde o temprano.- Luna sale de la sala, dirigiéndose como el resto a su habitación común. Sigue enfadada. Lynn asiente en su dirección. Solo queda Lori.

-Lincoln, yo…-

-Dijiste que fue un accidente pequeño, hace dos años. Que no era nada para agobiarse.-

-¡Y así _fue_! ¡No sé qué paso! ¡Leo no ignoraría una orden directa por nada! ¡No es un fenómeno, es nuestro hijo, un buen niñito, solo necesita más tiempo! Tienes que creerme…- La tristeza asoma a los ojos de ella. Conmovido, abraza a su hermana mayor.

-Te creo. Solo… hay que evitar que esto vuelva a suceder, Lori.-

-Yo me encargo.- Aun no ha recuperado la compostura por completo, pero se nota que está más calmada.- Iré a dejarle algo de comida a los chicos…-

-Buena idea. Voy al cuarto, a tratar de contener un poco los murmullos.- No le queda más que mostrar su mejor sonrisa mientras ella toma un poco de la olla, lo sirve en pequeños platos y se va, aunque lo que más desearía es que nada de eso hubiera pasado. Agotado, se levanta de la silla, mira de reojo por si quedó algo encendido en la habitación, apaga la luz y sale con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

**Saludos de nuevo. Este es un breve interludio, como habrán notado, de los sucesos principales, asi que cuento con su paciencia. En respuesta a las reviews:**

**-ElEgeon: Me siento halagado. La verdad es que mas adelante tengo planeado profundizar en el vínculo que comparten esos dos. Como parece, no es muy convencional hasta para la casa Loud. Todo a su tiempo. Gracias por darte el trabajo de escribir.**

**-J0nas Nagera: Bueno, lo primero es bastante complicado. La sociopatía fue una posibilidad antes de su madre, pero Leo en sí no es malvado, por lo menos en un sentido convencional. No disfruta usando la fuerza (de hecho, por las órdenes de Lori, le disgusta bastante) pero su fobia social, (trastorno que podríamos llamar opuesto a la ansiedad de Loan, pero con el mismo punto de partida) combinada con una empatía casi nula por otras personas, hacen que reaccione de esa forma. Por cierto, ahí hay una pequeña explicación sobre la madre de Bobby. **

**Me despido cordialmente por ahora.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_´´Casi´´ no es ´´nada´´._**

Se habían pasado un _poco_. No podía ser mucho, se dijo Loan antes de empezar la escaramuza anterior. ¿O sí? Como cada programa en su computadora, el juego tenía la función de horarios desactivada. No era agradable recordar constantemente que existía un tiempo más allá de la partida, un espacio fuera de su cómoda habitación, pero hasta su vista, entrenada durante años para focalizar pantallas luminosas en habitaciones proporcionalmente oscuras, daba señales de cansancio. No muchas, pero estaban ahí, en los borrones momentáneos del campo de batalla, las demoras en procesar algunos aspectos del combate simulado.

¿Cuánto llevaban así? Overthrone era inmersivo. Normalmente se jugaba con cada pareja de comandantes de ejércitos individuales enfrentados a las demás, su hermano y ella solían entremezclar sus tropas. Con Loan a cargo de la táctica, la lucha frente a frente, y Leo dirigiendo la macro estrategia, hasta los rangos más altos tenían problemas para imponerse. El emparejamiento anterior había estado sumamente equilibrado.

-¿A-arqueros?- Pregunta, aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Siempre es predecible como un reloj de cuerda.

-En posición.- Le encanta cuando su hermanito hace eso, inclinarse concentrado sobre el teclado. Es un recordatorio de ella a su edad… y a partir de entonces. Ese tipo de cosas la hacen sentir como si todo fuera acorde a lo que debería ser. Le permitían ignorar el crujido dentro de ella, señalando que debió ser normal si no fuera… bueno, Loan.

-¡Bien!- Emocionada por la refriega, da la orden de carga a las reservas de caballería, decidiendo la batalla a su favor. Leo apenas sabe cómo utilizar unidades blindadas de elite con tanta movilidad como aquellas, así que ella las incluye en su armada mientras el rellena los espacios con numerosa infantería pesada. Sonríe, hasta que se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, lo que ha estado haciendo toda la noche. La realidad es un golpe duro como roca. Deberían haberse dormido hace horas, nota junto con el tenue primer rayo de luz diurna. Se supone que tendrían que dar explicaciones a sus tías, evitar que pase a mayores, y Leo se sentirá mal al darse cuenta de que contravino una orden de su madre por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas. Que bello seria que pudieran quedarse en la habitación por el resto del día…

_Un momento_\- Piensa rápidamente-

Su madre debe ir a trabajar, y en la casa todos están acostumbrados a que ella no salga por voluntad propia muchos días a la semana. Solo debe encontrar la forma de mantener a Leo allí… lo que no será tan difícil, considerando el escándalo del día anterior. Lo mira de reojo. Parece dubitativo, considerando que hacer ahora que él también se percató de la luminiscencia vespertina. Es el momento justo. Sonríe nerviosa.

-¿L-leo? Mamá dijo solo q-que no nos durm-miéramos muy tarde… N-no dijo el día.-

La mira, evaluando sus palabras, pero ella sabe que no detectará ninguna contradicción o falsedad allí. ¿Por qué debería? Su madre, en un descuido probablemente causado por las experiencias del día anterior, olvidó darle directrices claras, concretas y específicas a su hermano. Se lo piensa un momento.

-Podem-mos cambiar de j-juego, a-antes de que llegue…- Una pizca de remordimiento la recorre, pero es acallada rápidamente.

El chico asiente con la cabeza, enérgico. Su pelo apenas se mueve. Loan recuerda que si lo peinara, el suyo sería igual. Olvidadas sus preocupaciones de nuevo, saca del fondo del bolso la tercera y última de sus consolas, junto a una pantalla de tamaño suficiente para caber en el bolso. Viendo lo que hace, Leo apaga su computadora y le pasa el alargador. Conectando ambos aparatos y extendiéndole un control semiplano que él toma rápidamente, prende la consola. Hace un par de años el mercado sacó a la venta una nueva modalidad de juegos MMORPG, combinando el joystick y pantalla de las plataformas más especializadas con el teclado de una computadora tradicional. Con diecinueve años, Loan había suplicado a Lori por ella. Por supuesto, la última había aprovechado la oportunidad de mandar a su hija al gimnasio (meses de cuasi inactividad física tenían su precio), con resultados desastrosos. Leo había junto a ella.

Subiendo torpemente a su cama mientras ella volvía a doblar las piernas, sentándose al estilo oriental, su hermanito se colocó junto a ella para poder observar la única pantalla que había podido traer. Pegándose a él de modo que los tableros de control quedaran lado a lado y abriendo la interfaz de su nueva aventura, Loan pensó que todo era como debía ser de nuevo.

-¿P-preparado?- En los ojos apagados de Leo brillo una chispa, y ella juraba que había paz allí, de la que muy esporádicamente asomaba a la superficie cuando estaban los tres en su antiguo departamento.

-Si.- Afianzó el control en la delgada mano, sin dar signos de que le molestara hablar.

Inicio.

* * *

Se han perdido de nuevo. Tanto en el juego como de la realidad. Todo encaja en su sitio de nuevo con los suaves golpes a la puerta y el nuevo rayo de sol, más fuerte aún que antes, que penetra en su espacio.

-¡Loan! Despertaste temprano…- La madre de ambos suena desconcertada mientras entra en la habitación, pero se recompone con facilidad. Después de todo, ser CEO requiere facilidad para tratar con las reacciones propias. De otro modo uno de sus importantes tratos podría venirse abajo.

-Dejen eso. Tengo que hablar con _los dos_.- No tiene sentido tratar de demorarlo, así que ambos sueltan los controles con cuidado. La primera parte del discurso es naturalmente firme y autoritaria.

-Leo. No está bien atacar gente. _Menos _a la familia. Estoy decepcionada. _Nunca_ vuelvas a hacerlo.- -Si madre.-

El chico baja la cabeza, enormemente avergonzado. Loan sabe demasiado bien lo que se siente no dar el ancho en lo que a mamá respecta, pero ella jamás lo hace, a diferencia de Leo. Por eso le sorprende lo que viene.

-Yo… sé que el cambio no es fácil, para nadie- El tono ahora es mesurado, amable, dirige la mirada en su dirección.- También tuve problemas con mis hermanas, antes… y ahora. Es parte de vivir en una familia tan grande. Sé que no soy una madre perfecta, pero los quiero tanto como a mi vida, y siempre estaré allí para ustedes, no importa qué, tratando de compensar el pasado.- Termina con fiereza.

Acto seguido, su madre los abraza fuertemente. Atrapada en la calidez del momento, a Loan le asalta un pensamiento terrible. _´´Si no hubiera tratado de controlarte para volverte ella, no estarías así. Tendrías todo con lo que sueñas, y no puedes alcanzar. Pero ahora ni siquiera eres capaz de hablar con la gente. Todo gracias a ella. Eres una decepción´´ _A veces su mente discurría por esos caudales, los días malos. Los días en los que tomaba medicamentos. Pero sintiendo a Lori y Leo (su cuerpo transmitía incomodidad, pero no rompía el contacto) tan cerca de ella, cada uno expresando algo parecido al amor a su manera, nunca antes le había sido tan fácil relegar ese rincón insidioso de su mente al olvido.

-T-también t-te quiero mam-má…- Ella les pellizcó las mejillas, sonriente.

-Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya. De vuelta al trabajo. Tienen el día libre, aprovéchenlo. Su padre me dijo que les traería el almuerzo a la habitación si quisieran.- Pone camino hacia la puerta y se despide por última vez. Están solos de nuevo, se instala el silencio entre ellos.

-A v-veces pas-san e-estas cosas, p-pero ya n-no tienes que prot-tegernos de n-nada. ¿L-lo ves? Mamá lo d-dijo. Est-tamos a salvo aquí.- Lo que el hizo fue terrible, y está preocupada todavía por Lemy y Lyle, pero al final del día, ¿Quién es ella para juzgar al hosco hermanito que tiene en frente? Tardó años en entender que eran dos caras de una moneda, aunque eso la asustara. Se entendían. Se cuidaban del mundo exterior y de ellos mismos, la mayoría del tiempo, a pesar de sus fracasos. Eso bastaba. Señala el espacio a su lado, una invitación a reanudar el juego.

Su hermano no tiene motivos para desconfiar de ella, lo que queda patente cuando al fin relaja la postura tensa y se sienta a su lado. Llevan casi 18 horas en la habitación, por no mencionar que Leo no habrá dormido en 27, pero eso no importa. Ha llegado el momento de que Loan haga lo que más ama de nuevo, lo piensa que mejor sabe hacer, por mucho que le duela. Escapar de la realidad. Como un náufrago a los restos de su embarcación, se aferra de nuevo a su tiempo juntos frente a la pantalla en el océano caótico que supone el desastre de la tarde anterior.

* * *

Son cerca las 1 de la tarde. En un día sábado como este, su padre prepara el almuerzo antes, porque nadie va a llegar más allá de los que están en la casa (que es la gran mayoría, salvo su madre y tía Lola). Loan calcula que este es el momento entre que la comida este lista y que sea servida, llamando a todos a la mesa. Probablemente tenga poco tiempo, por lo que avanza con cautela, saludando tímidamente a las tías o herma-primas en el camino. Mientras que algunas la saludan con naturalidad, otras dan a entender su recelo. Ya se les pasará, o eso quiere creer. Cuando está apunto de ver el umbral de la cocina, la interceptan cuatro pequeñas figuras.

-¡Loan! ¿Estás bien?- Aunque sea Lemy el que pregunte, Bobby, Lyle y Lizy parecen igual de preocupados.

-¡P-por supuest-to! ¿Por q-qué no habría de e-estarlo?- Intenta aparentar normalidad, pero sabe que su actitud no es tan convincente como las feas líneas moradas en el cuello de su herma-primo rockero, o la venda en la mano de Lyle. Recelan.

-¡Pensábamos que te había pasado algo! ¡Tía Lori entró en tu habitación!- Incluso entre sus sobrinos, su madre tiene una reputación temible y bien fundada, y Lizy no es la excepción. Loan la abraza, lo que calma a la pequeña.

-D-descuiden… yo…-

-¿Entonces por qué no viniste a vernos?- Lyle inquiere desconcertado.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lemy vuelve a la carga, claramente molesto:

-Porque estaba ocupada con el lunático ese.-

-Leo no es…- Antes de que las cosas se pongan complicadas, Bobby interviene como lo haría su padre.

-¿Por lo menos crees que podrías, quizás, pasar un tiempo con nosotros…?-

Eso hace que la esperanza surja de nuevo en sus caritas, y Loan sabe que no puede negarles casi nada cuando se ponen así. Eso le hace recordar la incómoda charla que tuvo con su madre hace un tiempo sobre la forma en la que fue concebida. Quizás por su inocencia, ella está más dispuesta a la cercanía con sus herma-primos más pequeños, y sabe que siente muchas cosas cuando está con el trío. Según Lori, lo heredó de ella, cosa que la aterra, y hace sonrojar. Pero ahora duda.

-Chicos… n-no se s-si… Tengo…-

-¿Ven? ¡Lo prefiere a él antes que a nosotros!- Ante lo que dice Lemy, hasta Bobby da signos de traición en sus ojos calmados. Eso la destroza, y Lizy parece al borde de sollozar.

-Deja de molestar a Loan con tus celos niño. Loan, papá está en la cocina.-

-¿L-lyra?-

-!¿Lyra?!- Lemy parece atónito. Loan recuerda que la vio en su habitación junto a Liena. Debió pasar desapercibida al bajar. Se dirige hacia todos cuando habla:

\- ¿Y bien?- Los demás le hacen caso, salvo Lemy, que se queda cerca para escuchar la conversación.

-¿N-no vas a… y-ya sabes… preg-guntar o algo?- Los nervios atenazan a la mujer de pelo rubio enmarañado.

-Papá dijo que dejemos las cosas como están un tiempo, ya hay suficiente hostilidad en el ambiente gracias a mamá- La mirada en dirección a su hermano menor está cargada de significado.- De todos modos, me gustaría llegar al fondo de esto.-

-… G-gracias, sup-pongo…-

-No hay de qué. Ahora vete, o quizás venga más gente a hacer preguntas.- A veces puede ser un poco brusca, pero todos saben lo mucho que se preocupa por ellos.

Oír eso la alivia mucho (por fin puede salir de la angustiante situación en la que se ha metido) pero también entristece, recordando la mirada desolada, furiosa o una mezcla de ambas de los otros. Cuando pasa al lado de Lemy, dice:

-P-prometo que e-estare aq-qui m-más tarde…-

Eso ilumina la cara del niño, que corre a contárselo a Bobby y Lyle lo que hace que valga la pena el saber que tendrá que mantenerse despierta durante muchísimo más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Leo probablemente caerá rendido temprano sin tareas en las que concentrarse, y bien valía la pena perder un poco de sueño más por los chicos.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la cocina, donde su padre notó inmediatamente su presencia. Exhibía un delantal nuevo, y pequeñas circunferencias oscuras bajo los ojos, algo así como los precursores temporáneos de lo que para ella era normal. Sonreía radiante.

-Me alegra que bajes a buscar la comida. Aparté unas raciones pensando llevárselas, pero veo que te adelantaste Loan.- Ella asiente, mirando asustada a su alrededor.

-Tranquila, la comida puede esperar- Baja la intensidad de la sartén y abandona el fogón, poniéndole una mano que se siente cálida a través de la tela en el hombro- Es bueno que intentes cosas por tu cuenta, pero no te sobre esfuerces. Todo volverá a la normalidad, ya verás.- Él siempre sabe cómo relajarla, aunque sea un poco. Ella corresponde como puede a su afabilidad natural.

-S-si papá. T-te creo.- Dice, y relaja un tanto las erráticas miradas al entorno.

-Bien. Espero que al terminar el fin de sema podamos comer todos en la mesa familiar. ¡No ha pasado en años, y estoy muy ansioso!- Se ve contento de una manera similar a su llegada.

-Y-yo también… Me en-encantaria…- Aunque está muy feliz allí, sabe que debe regresar.

-Descuida, ve si quieres. Oh, y Loan… Sé que a veces puede ser divertido no dormir a tu edad, en especial cuando tienes algo bueno entre manos, pero controla eso, ¿sí? O podría pasarte factura más adelante- Giña un ojo y se señala a sí mismo. Ella sonríe también, tratando de esconder que hará justo lo contrario muy pronto. No es que sea muy buena en eso de mentir, no como Leia al menos, pero pone su mejor esfuerzo, que debe resultar creíble. Se promete mentalmente que, después de eso, dormirá todo el día siguiente, aunque sabe que no es probable que su madre la deje.

Lincoln hizo patatas salteadas con algún tipo de croqueta de aspecto bastante apetitoso, por lo que ella sube con prisa las escaleras a su habitación.

Algo se ve… fuera de lugar llegando a la entrada. Apenas un segundo se tarda en darse cuenta: La puerta esta entreabierta. Leo nunca deja la puerta entreabierta.

Perdiendo toda la confianza que había ganado, separa la madera con cuidado de no botar los platos, para encontrarse con una escena que le hiela la sangre. Leo está sentado en su saco de dormir, con uno de sus libros de fantasía olvidado al lado de su mano derecha. Frente a él se encuentra una chica que incluso en la penumbra del cuarto son evidentes su piel y cabello blancos como la nieve, enfrentándole una mirada tan desprovista de emoción como la suya propia. Lupa.

Loan no sabe cuánto tiempo transcurre, o si se han percatado siquiera de su presencia, cuando de pronto su herma-prima sonríe ampliamente. Incluso a plena luz del día, esa mueca resulta intimidatoria para la gran mayoría. Ahora, ella retrocede al ver el gesto lupino acentuado por los largos colmillos y los ojos color ámbar. Muy probablemente eso sirva para aterra a cualquiera, pero en Leo no tiene ningún efecto visible desde su posición.

-Me caes bien niño. Tanto, que prefiero advertirte. Quizás actúen como idiotas, pero esos idiotas son mis hermanos y hermanas. No me gustaría que te pasara algo por volver a intentar esas cosas. Después de todo, todos debemos dormir… Tómalo como un consejo amistoso.- Le da una palmadita al libro, lo que provoca un leve respingo en Leo. La sonrisa se le ensancha a la chica, y comienza a levantarse. Sorprendentemente, su hermanito responde:

-Me… me estas amenazando.- Parece muy desconcertado por haberlo descubierto.-Ayer… no debió suceder. No _volverá a suceder_. Pero tus palabras no tienen efecto. Temerte… no es racional.-

Igual de extraño es para Loan que Lupa no le de mucha importancia.

-Mientras tenga resultados, los motivos me traen sin cuidado. Pero eso ya lo sabías ¿Cierto? Papá se superó a si mismo otra vez, por lo que huelo. –Señala al pasar junto a una Loan completamente desconcertada, y cerrando suavemente la puerta.

Cuando se recupera, Loan le entrega el plato y tenedor a Leo, guiándolo para que coma en su cama. Entretenida en alimentarse, al fin termina de procesar lo sucedido.

-Leo… e-eso pudo s-ser pel-ligroso.- Con la mirada levemente nublada, este pone una expresión inquisitiva. En vez de responder a la pregunta no hecha como normalmente harían, ella atrae a su pequeño hermano hacia sí, temerosa, pasándole su libro. Terminan sentados sobre la cama, el con la espalda en las rodillas de ella. Se da cuenta de que le sigue molestando el contacto, pero lo tolera mientras sus ojos terminan de ceder al sueño. Sigue teniendo doce años, pero desde mucho antes mostro tener algo fragmentado en su interior, algo irremediablemente roto… como ella. A veces, los buenos días, su familia logra que olvide esa parte de su ser. Continúa rodeando su delgadísimo cuerpo hasta que está segura de que se ha dormido, y lo deja suavemente caer en la cama. Ella dormirá hoy en el saco, pero no le importa demasiado. Espera un momento, nerviosa, y se levanta para cumplir su promesa de pasar tiempo con los chicos.

* * *

**Nuevo capitulo, y espero que lo disfruten. Confieso que fue algo dificil de escribir. De nuevo agradezco la buena disposicion. En lo tocante a reviews:**

**-cartman6x61: Mhmm, me parece algo extremo ¿No?. Probablemente Leo pueda ser un jefe empresarial implacable, pero alguien a quien le molesta de esa manera la interaccion persona-persona dificilmente puede llegar a ser gobernante. Creo que se requiere algun tipo de lealtad personal. De todos modos es una forma interesante de verlo en la que no habia pensado.**

**-eltioRob95: Captaste bastante bien la esencia del personaje. Es loable que puedas crear un personaje tu mismo, como dije antes el mío es una adaptación de otra persona. Efectivamente, ese tipo de reacciones son inusuales hasta para el. Muchas gracias por la valoración.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí vamos de nuevo. O no.**

Había vuelto a quedarse dormida, pero esta vez las cosas eran un tanto extrañas. Su mente hizo un magno esfuerzo para identificar lo que no se ajustaba a la _normalidad_ de Loan (hasta para ella eso sonaba fuera de lugar, un recordatorio de que no era nada normal), mientras su cuerpo no le enviaba ningún tipo de información. Primero, no hubo sueños. Siempre había sueños al acostarse, a veces terroríficos, otras tristes o felices, pero confusos en su mayoría. Incluso la medicación más fuerte de años anteriores hacía poco por evitarlo. Eso sí era raro. Segundo, ahora que lo pensaba no recordaba haberse quedado dormida. Lo último en su memoria era Lemy celebrando porque entre los tres lograron distraerla para evitar que consiguiera la máxima puntuación. Tercero, en vez de despertarse en silencio o por las palabras y caricias de su madre, oía susurros entrecortados a su alrededor. Sin identificarlos al principio, entró en pánico. Las pastillas estaban en su habitación, las únicas que seguía guardando para ocasiones en las que las voces invisibles atacaran con más fuerza.

-_¡Shhh!_ _Te dije que bajaras la voz niño.- _Eso suena como la voz de Lupa. Debe estar reprendiendo a Lemy por algo. ¿O está soñando aún? Algo le suplica, le ordena que siga durmiendo, con voz que alterna terciopelo suave y acero frio. Que deje lo que está pasando para más tarde. Casi siempre es muy difícil decirle que no, pero ahora se transforma en una empresa digna de los héroes en las historias de sus videojuegos. No de ella. Tal vez.

-_¿Qué le pasa a Loan tía Lori? ¿Está mal?_\- Una voz infantil intercede, bastante preocupada. Indudablemente se trata de Lizy.

-Tranquila Lizy, Loan solo estaba muy cansada por quedarse jugando hasta tarde. Denle su espacio, despertará dentro de un rato. Avísenme si pasa, me voy a la cocina. Si no despierta en media hora almorzamos, así que vayan al baño y lávense las manos chicos. Te esperamos allá Link-

Por fin en un estado similar a la vigilia, Loan se da cuenta de que su madre tiene razón, y ahora todo encaja. Nota el tacto del sofá en una mano. –_Debí quedarme dormida antes de terminar la partida.- _Al fin el pensamiento penetra en el amodorrado espacio de su conciencia. Ni siquiera su organismo acostumbrado a los largos periodos de insomnio pudo haber resistido tanto. Abre lentamente el ojo que no está cubierto por un cojín, y las sensaciones invaden su sistema nervioso. El primero en percatarse del movimiento es su padre.

-Me parece que ya está despierta. ¿Loan?- Su voz se nota algo menos calmada que antes… que el día anterior, debe recordarse.

-Hmmpfmm…- Incluso sin el colchón en su boca no hubiera podido elaborar nada coherente. Estaba francamente molida. Nuevas sombras se acercan mientras su visión se aclara, resintiéndose de la plena luz en la habitación. Solo puede ser más tarde que el mediodía.

-Bueno, era de esperarse. Suenas igual que yo luego de… un largo día de trabajo largo. ¿Cómo dormiste?- Enfocando, Loan percibe la sonrisa relajada de su padre.

-¡Loan! ¿Te encuentras bien?- Lemy se cierne sobre ella, que mueve ligeramente la cabeza para liberar completamente su visión. Por encima del rockero se ve a Liena, con Lulu en brazos, y unos pasos tras el Bobby, Lyle y Lizy.

-Y-yo… Bien… E-estoy bien… ¿Que h-hora es?- La voz le sale tan frágil que su padre devuelve rápidamente la mirada en su dirección.

-Te dije que no la atosigaras Lemy.- Lupa le pone una mano en el hombro, y se nota en la tela arrugada de la chaqueta que está apretando.

-¡Oye!

-Según mi reloj, cuatro con veintisiete. Iré a traerte un vaso de leche, no te muevas mucho hija.-

-S-si…- Cuando su padre se va, acompañado de Liena, que le dirige una sonrisa de consuelo, todos se acercan con sus preguntas, pero ella se adelanta por primera vez:

-¿Q-que pasó?-

-¿Así que no recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada? ¡No importa! ¡Te puedo contar nuestra espectacular victoria sobre la ex-campeona (Puedes acostumbrarte al nuevo título)! Cuando fallaste el ataque cargado extraño… ¡Ouch!- Comienza Lemy, que recibe un ligero pescozón de Lupa. _´´Te lo advertí´´ _

\- Simplemente cerraste los ojos. No pudimos despertarte, si le decíamos algo a los mayores nos iban a castigar por quedarnos jugando hasta demasiado tarde.- Bobby toma el relevo antes de que Lemy pueda volver a la carga o empezar una pelea con su hermana mayor.

-Y tampoco podíamos llevarte de vuelta a tu cuarto, así que preferimos taparte. Tomé prestada una de las mantas de mamá para eso. Tenemos que devolverla.- Lyle, incomodo, señala la tela florida que la cubre. Viéndola, el agradecimiento la aturde.

-Devolver… ¡G-gracias!- Lyle se sonroja un poco, pero al fin Lizy consigue sortear las piernas de sus hermanos mayores, llegando hasta Loan.

-¡Loan! ¡Estaba _procupada! _¡Pensé que te pasó algo malo!- Solloza la pequeña, abrazándola. Aunque no puede coordinarse bien del todo, se las arregla para darle suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

-N-no hay nad-da q-que temer Lizy… ¿V-ves? ¡Est-toy perfectamente!-

Ella recela, pero se nota que sus palabras tuvieron algún efecto. Normalmente otros son los que la calman a ella. Es demasiada información en poco tiempo, pero se obliga a permanecer consciente. Su padre ya vendrá y dejaran de retumbarle las voces de los demás.

-¿D-donde esta mamá? ¿Y Leo?-

De pronto, los que están enfrente de ella mueven los ojos, se apartan, y Lupa señala con el pulgar hacia atrás. Lo que Loan ve es más extraño aun que toda la situación anterior, a tal punto que de nuevo sospecha de su aptitud mental. Apartados en un rincón del suelo y con un tablero de ajedrez entre ellos, Liby y Leo miran las piezas con palpable concentración. Todos se quedan mirando.

-¿Qué pasa?- Papá ha vuelto- Ahhh, eso. ¿No es genial? Leo vino muy temprano en la mañana y se quedó esperando a que despertaras. Liby fue la siguiente en despertar, (Es increíble que puedan hacerlo un domingo, yo jamás lo pensaría siquiera) se dio cuenta y trajo ese tablero. Han estado así desde entonces.-

Muy sorprendida, ella termina de asumir lo que ve mientras recibe el vaso tibio y comienza a darle pequeños sorbos. Su madre entra en la habitación, y reacciona a la escena.

-¡Te lo dije!- Corre a abrazar y plantarle un beso a su padre emocionada.- ¡Te dije que solo necesitaba tiempo! ¿Lo ves Linky?- Está tan contenta que se olvida de castigar a Loan por lo que hizo. Hasta le pone una cariñosa mano en el pelo. Su padre se aparta un poco.

-S-si, por supuesto, siempre supe que tenías razón, pero… Ehem… ¿Lori? ¿Los niños?- La gran mayoría de estos se ha volteado para mirarlos fijamente, entre asqueados y nerviosos. Loan por su parte apenas se sonroja. Al igual que su madre, la alegría más pura inunda su ser. Todo sale tan bien…

-Oh, cierto. No es que no lo hayan visto antes de todos modos, ¿Ehhh?- Su madre sigue sonriendo, pero ha vuelto a su postura algo más formal. Lincoln también tiñe sus mejillas de un rojo más leve, pero Loan sabe que su madre tiene razón. Normalmente los domingos son aprovechados por sus tías para _pasar el tiempo_ con él, olvidadas las rutinas laborales.

-¿Ya sientes que puedas levantarte hija?- Cambia de tema- Lisa dijo que tu organismo había sufrido un colapso nervioso leve por falta de sueño o algo parecido, y que estarías algo débil cuando volvieras a la conciencia. ¿Crees que puedas venir a comer con nosotros? Solo si quieres, por supuesto.-

-¡S-sí, me enc-cantaría!- Una de las últimas sensaciones en volver a su cuerpo es el hambre, compañera desacostumbrada que ahora ruge con fuerza. Lo último que comió fueron los espaguetis con Leo el día anterior.

Los menores gritan de júbilo, y ella hace el esfuerzo de pararse, ayudada por su padre y Liena, que ha llegado hace poco para indicar con sus manos que la comida esta lista. Cuando cree que puede sostenerse por sí misma, los pies afianzados en la alfombra, su hermano y Liby comienzan a guardar el tablero, acercándose. Ella saluda discretamente:

-¡Buenos días!-

-Ho-hola Liby, ¿c-como les fue?- Le cuesta mucho disimular su interés, pero la chicha de aparato dental no lo capta completamente. Aun se muestra pensativa.

-Bueno, es complicado, ya sabes. Leo tiene una defensa excelente, y yo no estaba acostumbrada a jugar ajedrez más allá de unas cuantas partidas. Tengo mucho en que pensar.- Se aleja, concentrada. Detrás viene su hermanito, que fija la mirada en ella y hace un gesto con la mano. No lo parece, pero ella sabe que el hecho de esperarla probablemente desde la madrugada signifique que también estaba preocupado. Al acercarse, cosecha una reacción ofuscada de Lemy, que endereza la espalda e hincha el pecho, desafiante. Leo ni siquiera da muestras de notarlo.

Las miradas bastan como saludo, y todos se preparan para comer armando un bullicio en el que se alcanzan a distinguir esporádicamente algunas bromas, quejidos y preguntas. Al llegar al comedor, se fijan en que su padre y Liena verdaderamente se han superado. Múltiples fuentes de verduras varias nadando en estofado, pollo, patatas cocidas y ensalada adornan la mesa, a la que se sientan con mayor o menor grado de ansiedad sus tías, que los saludan contentas. Incluso el servicio es especial, una de las extrañas colecciones de tía Lucy por los motivos lineales que se alcanzan a ver antes de que se sirvan. Mientras comienza el almuerzo, el volumen sube aún más si cabe, con todos contando múltiples anécdotas sobre su semana, el tiempo en el que estuvieron separados, las investigaciones de tía Lisa, el equipo de futbol de Lacy y tía Lynn, el estado de los comics de papá, el nuevo sistema de investigación de Liby, y tantos otros temas que no tienen cabida en la ajetreada vida normal de la mayoría de los Loud. Durante un instante parece que Bobby se entristece un poco, pero su padre se apresura a hacerlos reír con una de sus historias acerca de la niñez de Lyra, cuando disfrutaba de la música rock, distendiendo el ambiente con las carcajadas de tía Luna. Desde que su madre se fue, a su herma-primo a veces le dan ataques de melancolía en reuniones como esta. Ella espera que pronto supere ese dolor por completo, pero lo entiende. No sabe lo que haría de no tener a su madre o su padre aunque fuera por un día. Puede que a veces no pase tanto tiempo con ellos, o que le aterre Lori en algunas ocasiones (bueno, la mayoría) pero son pilares fundamentales de su vida. Son la estabilidad que le permite luchar contra sus peores ataques. Eso y la medicina.

Los platos comienzan a vaciarse con rapidez. Tanta gente hambrienta, en especial ellos, no puede tardar en devorar un almuerzo, por suntuoso y abundante que sea. A un lado suyo, Leo sigue comendo meticulosamente un plato de verdura en cubos, uno de los pocos preparados de tía Leni, que llegó tarde a la cocina. Al otro se halla Leia, contándole a Lizy las ventajas de tener un grupo de amigas en la escuela privada a la que va.

-¡Por la familia!- Alza su copa Lincoln- ¡Me alegra tanto tenerlos a todos aquí, como siempre debió ser! Ay, lo siento…- El albino se emociona bastante, y su hermana Lynn se encarga de darle un puñetazo amistoso mientras murmura _´´blandengue´´, _lo que provoca una nueva risa de todo el grupo Loud.

Por fin, el momento llega a su ocaso, y acompañados de las bromas procaces de la tía Luan (ante las cuales Lyra se sonroja violentamente y saca a los menores de la habitación con presteza) las Loud arrastran a su hermano hacia la habitación principal, cerrando contundentemente la puerta.

Discretamente, los demás se van a sus habitaciones a pasar la tarde. Pronto comienza a oírse fuerte la música de una guitarra en la habitación de los chicos, contrastando con el suave violín en la de Lyra y Liena, quien en vez de subir se queda en el patio, jugando con Lulu y vigilando a Lizy, Leia y Lacy unir fuerzas para instalar un columpio armable, de aquellos que un grupo de niñas normales (bueno, y los amplios ardides financieros de Leia) podia comprar en una tienda departamental pequeña, con escasos resultados por lo que ve Loan asomada desde su ventana. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de que ella nunca se atrevió a hacer algo así, o incluso salir de la casa, puede impedir que vea con ternura la escena. Es un día domingo como ella los recordaba de su tiempo anterior allí. La luz comienza a perder fuerza muy lentamente, pues los días son bastante largos en esta fecha. Leo juega uno de sus complicados simuladores de economía en la computadora, y ella siente que nada podría ir mejor jamás. Quizás aún se sienta un poco débil por la experiencia de los días anteriores (sus tías no lo pasaron por alto a la hora de la comida, y le preguntaron por lo menos cuatro veces) pero saber que se preocupan por ella es gratificante. Leo convivió con alguien que no era ella, y su madre destilaba felicidad. Parece un sueño, como si nunca se hubiera despertado después de caer rendida la noche anterior. Mientras cruza la mirada de nuevo con su hermanito y sonríe plenamente, Loan desearía que ese día no terminara nunca.

* * *

**Saludos de nuevo. Como habran notado, he ralentizado un tanto mi ritmo de escritura, porque no sabía como crear algunas ambientaciones para el resto de la trama. Aun estoy confundido respecto a ciertas cosas. Los dejo con este capítulo que supone un respiro de la atmósfera previa, aunque por supuesto no creo que permanente.**

**-cartman6x61: Es una posibilidad, aunque el chico requeriría una motivacion adicional muy fuerte, dado que el tipo de caos que esas cosas generarían siempre supone algún tipo de trauma o repulsión para la gente como el.**

**-J0nas Nagera: No es el lugar, creo, pero todavia no me manejo bien aqui asi que seré breve. Leí una de tus historias (tres dias de caos), y me parece excelente. Muchas gracias por escribir algo así, un universo plausible con mecánicas logicas de interacción entre personajes. La disfruté mucho.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Reacomodándose._**

-Bien, ya nos vamos cariño. Dejamos las cosas que llegaron del departamento en la esquina de tu habitación, así que ordénalas mientras no estamos, y que ni se te ocurra pedirle ayuda a tu padre, después de todo pasaste meses rogando por la mayoría de esa… ese equipaje. Recuerda comer, y que tengas un buen día. Volveré temprano, así que asegúrate de hacer las cosas bien ¿Ehhh?- Su madre habla con tono severo y una expresión seria en su rostro enmarcado por el pelo rubio rígido, que la hace desear de nuevo que el fin de semana durara cinco días o que estuvieran en vacaciones permanentes, pero en seguida se suaviza.- Eso va para ti también amor.-

-Jajaja… No seas tan dura con ella Lori… Además, yo también tengo trabajo que hacer ¿Sabes?, así que ni sueñes en que desempacaré por ti.- Loan esta parada junto a su padre, despidiendo progresivamente a todas las adultas y niños que van al trabajo, primaria, secundaria, o en el caso de Liena más tarde, preuniversitario. El peliblanco parece relajado, y ella desearía poder imitar su estado sin fijarse tanto en la puerta abierta tras su madre y su hermano.

-Sé que lo harás. Después de todo, para eso son los hermanos menores.- Sonríe taimada Lori, antes de sacar las llaves del auto urbano último modelo que llegó la madrugada de ese día a la casa, y encaminarse hacia él.

-¡Oye! ¿Nadie le va a decir nada?- Lincoln dice entre exasperado y divertido, riéndose tristemente ante la enérgica negación de Lynn, Luna y Luan. Tía Lana parece desafiante, pero está sola, mientras que tía Leni trata de entender los signos manuales que le repite Liena. Se vuelve hacia la puerta de nuevo- ¡Adiós Leo, ten un buen día!-

-Adiós padre. Adiós Loan.- Apenas le dirige un asentimiento respetuoso, mirándola directamente después. Cada vez más conforme avanza el tiempo, Leo se va al trabajo con su madre. Por lo que ella sabe, utilizó su enorme influencia para permitir que tuviera un cubículo anexo a su propia oficina, revisando nombres, transacciones y contratos de bajo nivel, y entregándole los resultados directamente. Probablemente es la mejor forma de que aprenda y a la vez se mantenga entretenido, y parece disfrutarlo. Tal y como ella en su tiempo, solo rinde los exámenes anuales necesarios para acreditar que aprende de forma similar a una escuela normal, pero en su caso apenas hace nada en todo el año, salvo unos cuantas semanas de estudio frenético antes de la misma prueba. Por el momento ha dado resultado.

-¡A-a-adiós Leo! ¡Que t-te vaya bi-bien!- Trata de imprimirle toda su confianza al saludo, pero solo le sale un tartamudeo incluso peor que normalmente acompañada de la típica sonrisa neurótica. No puede evitarlo, es esa puerta abierta que le atenaza la garganta. Sabe que su hermanito entenderá.

Por fin, sale, y ella ve como su madre le quita una mota de polvo de la chaqueta formal que lleva puesta. Tras ella sale tía Lola después de despedirse, plantándole un beso a su padre que la incómoda aún más. Al ser las que más temprano deben irse (y como sus autos son los únicos ´´decentes´´ según su tía) ella y su madre se van juntas. Unos minutos después terminan de desayunar los demás, que comienzan a desfilar descoordinadamente. La mayoría de sus otras tías se contiene más que tía Lola por la presencia de los menores (y Lyra, vigilante) pero siempre hay excepciones, en este caso tía Leni, que no parece darse cuenta. Casi todos están acostumbrados, pero de igual forma expresan diversas muestras de asco y vergüenza. Lyra sale después de recibir las llaves de la van de su padre, símbolo de la confianza que le tiene la familia a su recién adquirida licencia de conducir para menores de 18 años. Sus ojos se iluminan levemente.

-¡Gracias!- exclama antes de salir corriendo al gigantesco y antiguo vehículo.

-¡Adiós papá!-

-¡Adiós Loan!-

-¡Deséame suerte!-

-Adiós- (La voz desinteresada solo puede ser de Lupa.)

-Nos vemos en la tarde, si tienes tiempo…-

-Adiós rarita- Leia no desaprovecha la oportunidad, a lo que Loan se encoge un poco hasta que su padre, que ha escuchado, le dirige a la primera una mirada insatisfecha.

-Pasen un buen día.-

-¡Los quiero mucho!-

Lyle y Liena saludan con la mano, Lacy con un choque de puños y Lizy agitando los brazos. Cuando todos han traspasado el marco, al fin la puerta se cierra, ocultando el paisaje que debería ser un suburbio idílico en la mañana pero ella solo puede percibir como amenazante. _´´Al menos no entraste en pánico´´ _le sugiere una parte de su ser.

-Entonces hija, me voy a seguir dibujando. No olvides lo que te dijo tu madre, pero tampoco te sobre esfuerces.- Le toma el brazo suave y amigablemente. Ella agradece el apoyo.

-S-si papá.- Lenta y patibulariamente se pone en marcha hacia arriba, dobla a la derecha y se encuentra con las numerosas cajas que esconden sus abundantes posesiones. Ni siquiera se ha cambiado, y comienza a pensar en hacerlo antes de empezar un trabajo tan difícil…-_¡No!_ – Se detiene a sí misma. Por mucho que le duela, tiene cosas que hacer. Comienza por la más cercana, tratando de abrir cuidadosamente. Forcejea por un rato con la cinta adhesiva hasta que lo logra, vislumbrando parte de su ropa (Bastante similar a la que lleva puesta), unas cuantas bolsas llenas de dulces que guarda para ocasiones en las que no _pueda_ ir a comer con los demás, otras cajas más pequeñas que envuelven sus figuras coleccionables, y al fondo… La pantalla principal.

Amplia, curvada y bien cubierta por plástico blando, es la misma con la que tanto disfrutaba los juegos que requerían de gráficos altos para tener la experiencia completa. La desenvuelve y coloca reverencialmente en la cama. Hace tanto que no experimenta los simuladores de realidad virtual de corte clásico… Ya ha hecho bastante, y es imposible que se demore más que unos minutos, ¿O no?

* * *

-¿Loan? ¿Estás ahí? Te traje la comida y… Ahhh, claro.- Volviendo rápidamente la vista y cerrando el juego, ella trata de responder, pero la luz que irradia tras la espalda de su padre la ciega momentáneamente. ¿Ya es más allá del mediodía? -_No puede ser-_.

-¿! P-papá!? ¡N-no es lo que cre-crees…!-

-Jajajaja tranquila, sé que no has ordenado demasiado. No te preocupes, yo acabo de terminar algunas cosas, y te puedo ayudar aquí. Solo no le digas a tu madre.- Le giña un ojo. Avergonzada y agradecida a la vez, ella asiente, tomando el plato de arroz con una mano y apagando la consola con la otra. Mientras come, su padre revisa el exterior de cada caja, moviéndolas un poco y hurgando entre lo que Loan sacó de la primera. Mirándolo nerviosamente, hace un lado los restos y se dispone a ayudar, entre agradecida y avergonzada.

-Wow, no debería de sorprenderme, pero aun así son muchas cosas Loan. No se veía tanto cuando estábamos en el departamento.-

-Y-yo… compre algún-nas cosas, y…-

-Es comprensible. A tu madre también le gustaba acumular en caso de que algún día su ropa o artilugios fueran a servir, y si me preguntas, el hábito de coleccionar viene claramente de mí. Recuerdo esta figura…- Se siente muy incómoda de que la comparen con su madre, pero en el momento eso no importa tanto. Después de inspeccionar otros juguetes, su padre comienza a clasificar en montones la ropa, así que ella hace lo mismo con los cartuchos y discos de juegos que no pudo traer en primera instancia. No es un trabajo muy complicado, pero ella preferiría que Leo estuviera allí para clasificarlos según tema. Caja tras caja, las pilas van creciendo, y después de que coloquen en los estantes muchas de las figuras, se agregan mangas, comics, otros escritos (Loan enrojece a mas no poder cuando su padre casi mira dentro de _esas _ revistas, que creía haber empacado en el primer bolso) y más bolsas de comida procesada, algunas selladas y otras medio llenas que su padre aparta para la basura, contrariándola un poco. Cuando terminan, ambos están muy cansados de mover tanto, en especial ella, aunque sabe que el albino hizo la mayoría del trabajo. En el rincón solo queda una caja más pequeña que las suyas. Etiquetadas claramente tiene tres letras: LEO. Haciendo un postrero esfuerzo, se dirigen hacia ella, abriéndola. Casi todo son libros de diverso tamaño y agendas antiguas llenas de caligrafía enmarañada que su padre observa fascinado, pero también hay unos cuantos trajes bien doblados e idénticos entre sí.

-Uff, con eso estamos listos, creo. Que nadie se entere, pero adelanté los dibujos de toda esta semana, así que tenemos bastante tiempo, y nos merecemos un descanso ¿Quieres jugar un clásico con tu padre?- Pregunta afable. Ella no podría estar más de acuerdo.

-¡Cla-claro! ¡S-seria gen-nial papá!-

-¡Excelente! Voy a instalar mi vieja Play Station 4, tú revisa a ver si encuentras la caja debajo de la televisión. Se me antoja una partida de Mortal Kombat 11. ¡La vez anterior estuviste a punto de ganarme!- Sonrientes, salen de la recién organizada habitación para llegar al sillón frente a la televisión hogareña. Lincoln desconecta la otra consola, murmurando acerca de la tecnología moderna, y ella rápidamente identifica el dorso del juego acordado. Insertan el disco mientras el aparato prende con lentitud, a pesar de estar claro su buen estado de conservación.

-¡P-prepárate papá! ¡E-esta vez n-no será tan fa-fácil!-

-¡Oh, eso lo veremos cariño! ¡Al fin y al cabo, debo mantener el título del campeón indiscutible!-

Ni Lyra ni Lemy se encuentran en la casa y tía Luna salió hace un rato para uno de sus ensayos (por lo que contaron en el almuerzo familiar, tiene en mente un concierto a gran escala un día de estos) así que pueden subir el volumen sin temor a que sea opacado por música rock.

Comienzan los versus, y ya nada puede detenerlos. Primero su padre se anota una victoria sobrada, pero más tarde deja de bromear cuando el ritmo aumenta y debe esforzarse al máximo para obtener su segundo éxito. El tiempo pasa ligero como pluma de nuevo, con otros tres combates a favor de Lincoln y 4 para Loan.

-S-si gano el sigui-guiente, e-estaremos empatados…-

-Te entrené bien joven Loan, demasiado bien… ¡Pero eso no significa que te vaya a dejar en bandeja algo tan fácil cariño!- Con tono jocoso, el trata de ocultar sus dudas. Ella también siente que no podrá superarlo, pero pasar tiempo con su padre es demasiado bueno para desaprovecharlo en preocupaciones.

Cuando están a punto de comenzar de nuevo se oye el rugido del motor fuera de la casa. Los chicos han llegado, y las voces estruendosas se abren paso hasta que sus portadores invaden el hogar imparables como la marea. Esta vez, los saludos son mucho más caóticos e indistintos, hasta que cada uno se va a su habitación a cambiarse y entretenerse antes de que sus madres lleguen.

-¿Leo?- Es el último en entrar, y los saluda con un ademán contenido. Debería estar aun en el trabajo con su madre.

-Madre me ordenó venir.- Su explicación es breve, pero igual de sorprendente que un largo parlamento. El padre de la casa lo mira interesado. Antes de que puedan agregar nada, Lyle interrumpe:

-¿Qué cosa están jugando ahora?- Lyra se fija en lo que hacen, y se acerca alarmada.

-¡Oh no! ¡No otra vez! ¡Prometiste que no expondrían a los niños a sus cosas violentas e inapropiadas papá! ¡La última vez se quedaron despiertos hasta que tuvimos que darles pastillas para dormir!-

-Bueno cariño… la verdad estábamos por cambiar de juego, ¿cierto Loan?-

-¡Si, e-es verdad!-

-¡Vamos Lyra, estas exagerando, y ya somos mayores para esas cosas!- Lemy trata de convencer a su hermana mayor por los otros, sin ningún resultado.

-Apenas tienes nueve años, y los otros siete. Ni hablar niño.-

Mientras los hijos de Luna discuten, con Bobby tratando de apoyar a Lemy y su padre resignado junto a Lyle, Loan siente un toque en su hombro izquierdo. Leo está detrás de ella. No ha variado su mirada o comportamiento, pero a ella le intriga que él le llame la atención, y más aún cuando le pide en tono correcto y mesurado:

-¿Podríamos ir a nuestra habitación?... Por favor.- Normalmente es ella la que lo guía en sus actividades familiares, por lo que una gran felicidad, comparable con la que sintió al dejar de trabajar para ir a jugar con su padre, la invade.

-T-tengo la p-pantalla del depart-tamento, podríamos…-

-¡Espera! ¡Apenas hemos llegado! ¡No puedes irte con el!- Para satisfacción de Lyra, Lemy abandona la discusión para centrarse en como Loan comienza a levantarse. Ella siente a Leo afianzando su posición a su espalda, haciéndola temer irracionalmente que suceda algo como lo de hace unos días. Los demás dan señales de alerta y preocupación, y Lemy se prepara para dar un discurso combativo, se le nota en los ojos. Trata de interponerse lo más que puede entre ellos, atenazada por el pánico, hasta que su padre se levanta y habla.

-Bueno, como decía, ¿qué les parece cambiar a Smash Bros Ultimate? Podemos jugar los seis con el parche que pusieron antes de que pasara de moda.-

El primero en asentir es Bobby, siempre cauteloso. Lyle le sigue junto a Loan, y al final Lemy expresa su conformidad.

-¿V-ves? T-te lo dije, to-todo está bien. ¿Te qued-darás a jugar? ¿Por m-mí?- Dice, a pesar de que su hermanito de ver bastante calmado. Asiente, devolviendo la situación a la normalidad, o lo más parecido a eso en la casa Loud. _Su_ casa.

Lincoln va a buscar nuevos controles, y todos se distribuyen por el amplísimo sillón. Leo toma rápidamente el puesto del extremo izquierdo, y ella se sienta a su lado, con su padre a la diestra.

-¿Preparados?-

-¿Para esta cosa vieja? Siempre anciano.- El peliblanco sonríe ante el exabrupto de su hijo amante del metal. Seleccionan personajes y equipos al azar, y comienza la caótica batalla, que a Loan siempre le recuerda cuando hay que decidir quién se quedará con las ultimas porciones o las mejores cosas heredadas. Su equipo está formado por Lyle y Lemy, y su personaje es Samus, uno de sus favoritos. Por el otro lado, Lincoln debuta con Mr. Game and Watch, atacando a distancia o cuerpo a cuerpo según la situación, Bobby con Pikachu, concentrado en obtener bonos y Leo con Metaknight, lanzándose de cabeza al combate confiado en su férrea defensa, después de adaptarse a los controles.

Las muertes se suceden con creciente velocidad, tanto Lyle y Bobby como Leo son eliminados pronto, con los dedos agarrotados y el pelo empapado en sudor (en especial el de Lyle), pero su padre conserva dos oportunidades sin daño mientras que ellos solo una, cuando se escucha el fuerte grito:

-**¡LINCOLN!**\- La pausa no se hace esperar.

-¡Rayos! ¡Olvidé preparar la cena! ¡Nos vemos más tarde chicos!- Y sale corriendo antes de que el volumen de las imprecaciones suba aún más. En la confusión, Leo la lleva de vuelta a su habitación, con un parpado ligeramente temblando. Inconcluso, el momento de la táctica llega a su fin, pero eso solo abre nuevas posibilidades para la estrategia, piensa feliz Loan.

* * *

**Algo mas, quizás casual, que antes. Perdón si parece que doy rodeos, pero quería que gran parte de esta historia fuera la vida cotidiana fraguando situaciones mas complicadas, y no al revés. Gracias por todo, en especial el aguante.**

**trickgl01: No, solo es un chico de doce años con grave falta de empatia y emoción, exceso de inteligencia logico-racional, y todo eso sumado a una personalidad algo obsesiva, sobreprotectora y aislada.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Cosas viejas._**

En la televisión que ella había traído _-´´más bien Leo y papa´´- _se mostraba una ejecución perfecta con filo estelar secundario. Ese día se transmitían las finales del campeonato mundial de Hunger Games: Per Astra. Con una tecnología simple de inmersión sensorial, hace años que era posible un juego como aquel en su máximo potencial, pero la popularidad no decaía. Eso le recordó a Loan que no había subido nada a su canal de streaming. Era imposible hacerlo, con tantas cosas geniales que hacer en familia.

Ahora, sentada sola en la sala de estar, absorbía cada detalle de los combates en el continente principal, desplazando la cámara y revisando las estadísticas de cada competidor. La última ronda de votos se acercaba, y si tenía éxito en predecir al vencedor, recibiría un incremento en habilidades de forrajeo durante el próximo mes. Cualquier ventaja era bienvenida, en especial porque si la mudanza no hubiera tenido lugar, consideraba más que probable ser ella una de las que disputara el primer puesto, en vez de solo observar. Contra la mayoría, su perfil centrado en los ataques de energía ajustables hubiera funcionado.

A veces, por sobre de los ruidos de la transmisión, se escuchaba a su padre haciendo orden en el resto de la casa. Se dijo que lo ayudaría cuando la primera fase terminara, pero eso sucedió hace ya bastante tiempo. No creía que la echara en falta, porque no era muy buena en eso. Ese día, Leo se había quedado allí de nuevo, y estaba sentado a su lado en el sillón con un libro titulado: _´´Resumen curricular de historia en la escuela media´´_. Por petición de su madre, había empezado a estudiar antes este año, un mes antes de que los exámenes libres llegaran. Por un instante dejó de pensar en el posible ganador y recordó con melancolía la época en que todavía tenía diez años y la acompañaba cuando su madre la obligaba a salir del departamento, creyendo que la mayoría de edad mitigaría sus _problemas_, y de paso mejoraría su deplorable condición física. Por supuesto, eso terminó mal, la primera y única vez que Leo se salió de control hasta hace unos días.

* * *

-¡Pudo haberla violado! ¡Y usted habla de unos cuantos dedos a los que apenas les pasó nada! ¡Es literalmente una ridiculez!-

Frente a su madre, cuya furia se ha desatado cual tormenta, una desafortunada y joven administradora al parecer dijo algo que no debía.

-Señora, yo… las cámaras no son concluyentes y ese tipo de comportamiento no es aceptable en ninguno de nuestros gimnasios…-

-¡Me importa bastante poco la verdad! ¡Y si algo mas el hecho de que dejaron obtener membresía a un abusador reiterado! ¡Ahí hay mucho material para el desprestigio comercial, créalo o no!-

La mujer de menor edad palidece violentamente. Mientras comienza a hablar en voz un tono menor ante una Lori algo más satisfecha, Loan observa la última luz de la ambulancia que dobla para alejarse del gimnasio, con una creciente necesidad, _desesperación _por llegar de nuevo al seguro departamento. Ella sabía que algo así iba a pasar, siempre pasaba, el mundo exterior era un lugar que no dejaba pasar tanto tiempo la posibilidad de quebrarla en astillas cada vez más pequeñas, hasta que no quedara nada… Recordó como el hombre se acercó, amable al principio, para al ver que no le contestaba (Sentía reminiscencias de la sensación de impotencia y nerviosismo en el momento, incluso ahora, opacadas por el aturdimiento) volverse más y más atrevido. Ella estaba en la máquina que le pareció más fácil (la trotadora, a la que había programado una velocidad bastante baja), con la ropa de deporte que su madre le había comprado. Algo más lejos, el pequeño Leo jugaba mecánicamente con un sistema de poleas. La discreta sala estaba reservada para ellos, merced al dinero de la recién constituida CEO. Sintió el tacto áspero del sujeto en sus piernas, acompañado del más abyecto horror que había sentido jamás. Algo se desconectó dentro de ella, sumiéndola en un espiral donde ningún sentido le respondía, perdida en un océano frenético, y cuando volvió en sí, lo que vio le dio motivos para pensar que aún no salía de la superficie. Gritando aterrado, el hombre se sujetaba la mano izquierda, de la que manaba algo rojo… sangre. Sin que lo hubiera visto venir, Leo estaba a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos vacíos que tenía, a pesar de ser un chiquillo. Curiosamente, la atención de Loan captó de nuevo la barba descuidada del tipo que ahora lloraba desconsolado, mientras que se comenzaban a oír pasos y voces inquisitivas.

-¡Madre mía, veo el hueso! ¡Ahhhhhhg!-

Luego, desbaratando completamente su precario sentido de la realidad, pudo ver en la mano crispada de su hermano pequeño manchas de sangre.

Cuando se llevaron al hombre mayor, observo congelada en su lugar como le colocaban vendas envolviendo unos dedos retorcidos en ángulos antinaturales. Como si lo viera todo a través de niebla, apenas se dio cuenta cuando llegó su madre y los acomodó en el auto, para inmediatamente comenzar la discusión. Sentado a su lado, Leo no parecía preocupado por lo que había hecho, pero la miraba de vez en cuando. Sin darse cuenta, ella solo lo atrajo hacia sí. Solo quería ir a casa… y no salir nunca más.

-¿Loan? ¿Loan? ¿Estás ahí?-

* * *

Volviendo en si después del desagradable recuerdo, ella se dio cuenta de que su padre le pasaba la mano frente a los ojos, confundido a juzgar por su expresión.

-¿E-ehhh? !Oh, h-hola papa! S-sí, solo pens-saba. ¿Qué pa-pasa?- Leo también la mira un momento.

-Te quedaste en blanco hija. De todas formas, pronto llegaran tus hermanos, así que me gustaría pedirte que saques ese juego. No creo que tus tías me dejen vivir si saben que sus hijos han visto ese tipo de cosas. Bueno, no la mayoría jajaja.-

Loan enrojece un poco. Efectivamente, en ese momento la pantalla reafirma lo dicho por su padre con una recapitulación de lo más sanguinaria. Tendrá que conformarse con enterarse de los resultados más tarde. Por suerte su candidato, un ruso que fabricó la armadura de microplacas B mientras los demás se peleaban por la segunda descarga de armamento, sigue en pie y con buenas perspectivas. Se levanta con esfuerzo para desconectar el cable que une la televisión con su computadora, que sirve de antena. Esquiva los rayos de sol que se cuelan por los entresijos en las cortinas. La sala de estar, gracias a ella, es la única habitación oscura, pues Lincoln abrió todas las ventanas del primer y segundo piso para su limpieza general de una persona. La puerta se abre.

-¡Estamos en casa! ¡Noteacostumbrespapánosvamosalparquegracias!- Como una fuerte brisa en un día estático, Lacy sube las escaleras.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?- Su padre mira desconcertado a los que están en la puerta.

-¡Vamos a jugar un partido contra los amigos de Gordon!- Lemy grita entusiasmado, para luego subir el volumen y dirigirse al techo.- ¿Ya tienes el balón Lacy?-

-Yo te podría preguntar lo mismo papi. ¿Por qué la casa esta tan ordenada? ¿No se suponía que deberías estar trabajando?- Sonríe Lupa ante la incomodidad del padre con el que comparte color de pelo.

-Bueno, yo… Terminé antes hoy, así que pensé que podría ser buena idea limpiar algunas cosas… Está bien, no hagan más preguntas y yo los dejaré ir a su juego sin hacer las mías.-

-¡Yeah!- Grita de nuevo el rockero.-

-¿E-espera, p-porque vas t-tu? ¿Y Lyra?- Loan nota que la última ya esta vestida con ropa deportiva, y en ese tiempo se ha cambiado Lyle y traído la pelota Lacy.

-Yo solo los acompaño.-

-¡Nosotras también!- Lizy salta, señalándose a sí misma y acto seguido a Leia.

-Y yo me aseguro de que no les pase nada. A diferencia de la última vez… ¿Cierto Lemy?- Eso solo provoca una sonrisa alegre en el chico. Su padre suspira exageradamente.

-Creo que me lo merezco por decir que no voy a preguntar. Está bien, vayan y háganle caso a su hermana mayor en todo momento.

-¡Esperen, se me olvidaba!- Para enorme sorpresa de Loan, Leia se acerca a Leo y extiende la mano sonriente. Sin apenas prestarle atención, su hermanito le pasa un fajo de papeles. Sobre el hombro de la niña bien vestida se asoma la cabeza de casi todos sus hermanos presentes. Se nota que ella esperaba la atención.

-¿Y eso que es?- No se hace de rogar Lyle.

-¿Pues qué iba a ser? Mi tarea de matemática del resto del año.- Ante la mirada estupefacta de todos menos su padre, por fin se explica mejor, alardeando de su último triunfo:

-La tía Lori me debía un favor, así que hizo que no tuviera que preocuparme por los trabajos finales.

-¡No es justo!- Se quejan Lacy, Lemy y Lyra.

-¡Negocios son negocios muchachos! Ahora vamos, que se hace tarde, y no creo que quieran perder el tiempo, ¿O sí?-

Con Leia en camino, todos miran a Leo, incluida una sorprendida y alegre Loan. Tarda bastante en darse cuenta, abstraído en su pantalla.

-¿E-es cierto? ¿Leo?- Por segunda vez se aleja de su juego, para responder un escueto ´´Si´´.

Quejándose y bromeando, los demás se van de la casa, a excepción de Liby y Bobby. Es extraño, Liby normalmente sigue a Lacy y Lupa…

Con ávida velocidad, ella sube la escalera, y poco después de oye el crujido de la escalera de mano para el ático. Su padre se rasca la cabeza, igual de desconcertado que sus hijos.

-¿Qué mosca la habrá picado?-

Después de un rato y muchos ruidos más, la pregunta al aire queda contestada cuando la castaña baja con un paquete de buen tamaño en sus manos. Sonriente, quita el envoltorio, revelando algún tipo de juego de mesa con cuatro estrellas y la palabra ´´Risk´´ en la tapa.

-¡Vamos a jugar chicos! ¡Una tarde en familia a la antigua! ¡Sera divertido!- Dice con su habla característica, marcada por el aparato dental.

Al principio nadie dice nada, pero luego su padre se ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Creí que lo había vendido! ¡No me malinterpretes hija, me parece una idea fantástica! ¿Cierto chicos?-

Bobby asiente entusiasmado con la cabeza. _Los juegos arcaicos de papá siempre son entretenidos._

-¡S-sí, sería ge-genial!- Loan también sonríe, anticipando la partida. No es que conozca el juego en sí, pero la digitalización de ese tipo de campañas es algo muy común desde hace décadas.

De nuevo, todos miran a Leo.

-V-vamos Leo, ¿por favor?-

-Si hijo, dale una oportunidad al juego.- Los mira, luego la caja. Loan casi no lo cree cuando responde, con un deje de interés casi imperceptible:

-Me parece bien.-

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Un seis más!- Su padre grita ansioso.- ¡Ahhh, no de nuevo!- Bobby, algo menos desolado, sonríe. El albino ha perdido una ofensiva en el oeste de África, lo que le permite al muchacho conservar una pizca de poder. La partida se ha desarrollado de formas que Loan apenas alcanza a entender. Bobby y su padre, relegados a los continentes menos seguros (África y Sudamérica, respectivamente, pelean entre sí para volver a ser relevantes en la escena global. Su herma-primo lleva las de perder, porque los ataques concentrados de Leo en la mitad de la partida lo han dejado más debilitado. La casi totalidad de Asia le pertenece a Liby, que ha ido formando alianzas y rompiéndolas de forma que nadie está seguro en quien confiar, lo que hace la experiencia más divertida. Ríe feliz con cada tirada, y trata de aconsejar a todos. Leo atacó a cualquiera que mostrara debilidad al inicio, venciendo por la fuerza del número a pesar de sus resultados regulares en los dados. Está fuertemente establecido en Europa y algunos territorios de Norteamérica y el Oriente medio, aunque su pugna con Liby por Asia lo ha dejado inhabilitado para preocuparse del conflicto entre su padre y herma-primo. Por su parte, Loan mantiene la minúscula Oceanía al completo y territorios dispersos en Norteamérica.

-Tu turno Loan.- Dice frustrado su padre, antes de su madre los interrumpa, recién llegada. A lo largo de la tarde han ido arribando las demás, y hace unos minutos fueron los menores, sudados en distintos grados (Incluida Lupa, extrañamente) en dirección a la ducha, no sin detenerse a mirar un rato.

-¡Awww! ¡Se ven tan lindos! ¡Déjenme tomarles una foto!-

-¡Espera!- Su padre y Liby gritan al unísono. Al tratar de abrazarlos, Lori da vuelta el tablero.

-¡Ups! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, en serio!- Se disculpa avergonzada. Bobby sonríe desganado, tratando de recoger la enorme cantidad de piezas. Su madre aun así continua con el abrazo a ella y Leo, impidiéndoles reaccionar.

Liby se dispone a ayudar a Bobby, pero en ese momento llega la tia Luan de la cocina.

-¡Al fin! ¡Es la segunda vez que olvidas hacer la cena Lincoln! ¡Por si no lo habías notado, Liena no ha llegado, y tenemos hambre! ¡En serio! ¡Pareciera que lo tienen secuestrado aquí!- Se dirige a sus sobrinos al terminar. El fragante pelo de su madre le bloquea la visión, pero Loan oye a Liby contestar:

-No puede ser para tanto, nosotros no hemos comido nada desde que empezamos a jugar, y todavía podemos terminar la partida…-

Entre sus hijos, Lori intercede:

-Créeme, si Luan no hizo ningún chiste malo sobre juegos de azar, es porque _de verdad_ tiene hambre.-

-¡Yo ordené la casa! ¡Merezco un tiempo de calidad con mis hijos!- Protesta su padre.

-¡Y nosotros estuvimos todo el tiempo fuera viejo, así que queremos comida de verdad, no el recalentado de ayer! ¡Eso no es cool!- La tía Luna grita a pleno pulmón desde el comedor, oyéndose el murmullo de aprobación (y grito secundario) de las demás. Mientras suspira al igual que unas horas antes, el albino murmura resignado:

-La manzana nunca cae lejos del árbol.- Lo que provoca una risa de tía Luan.

-Bueno, podemos dejarlo para otro día entonces, si quieren…- La voz de Liby suena más baja.

-¡Es una promesa! ¡Ni crean que les dejaré Norteamérica!- Grita su padre desde el umbral de la puerta, a lo que Loan ensancha su sonrisa.

-Los quiero tanto chicos…- Se separa de ellos su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sin notarlo, a ella han empezado a salirle también. ¿Eso eran lágrimas de felicidad?

* * *

**Actualización importante: tengo proyectada una historia corta, la verdad es que no espero que dure más allá del décimo capítulo por ahora, aunque quizás pueda crecer en unas semanas, no estoy seguro. En cualquier caso, ya tengo pensado el final de este ciclo, y creo que los dos últimos serán interesantes. Si soy franco, no esperaba llegar a tanta gente con esto, lo que me sorprende y gratifica en igual medida. Sobre la historia y sección de reviews:**

**-cartman6x61 de nuevo: Gracias por la perspectiva, espero que disfrutes el guiño en el juego de Risk.**

**-ElEgeon: Bueno, es un proceso algo extraño. Primero me enteré de la existencia del personaje por un comentario en la ficha de Loan realizada por cierta página de Facebook, para posteriormente encontrar los dos fanarts de Travelerofthemultiverse sobre Leo en el Booru (en el que creo te he visto comentar). Sobre la personalidad, siempre pensé que Lari desencajaba bastante con la historia y desarrollo general de Loan y Lori, por lo que busqué otro OC que si lo hiciera. Ese Leo me pareció bastante bueno, pero un tanto falto de originalidad, sin desmerecer el trabajo del autor. Tomé algunas cosas (la sobreprotección fue una).No pude localizar nada más, aunque traté bastante, así que le di otras de mi autoría, por lo que no sé si estará bien para el universo de los SinKids al completo. Si hablamos de fichas de personaje, me encantaría hacer alguna, pero creo que debería ir acompañada de un dibujo, y como habrás comprobado, soy realmente malo en eso (El de la portada de esta historia, más completo en el Booru, me tardo numerosas y agónicas horas). Podría en cualquier caso crear una ficha sin fanart, pero no sé si sería viable subirla o donde. En serio, gracias por el interés, me encantaría que me guiarás al respecto, pues como dije soy algo nuevo en la comunidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Elecciones._**

De nuevo ha llegado el fin de semana, el último durante el cual los otros no estarían desesperados por subir sus calificaciones en los exámenes finales. La atmosfera que se respiraba era de distensión. Para Loan, eso significaba estar sentada otra vez en el sillón. Hace unos días había cargado a la red su video prueba de un nuevo shooter promocionado desde un tiempo a esa parte, y terminado los mangas que le llegaron por suscripción, ajustada la ubicación de su nueva vivienda.

Le costó mucho convencer a Leo de que saliera de la habitación para estudiar a su lado, apartado de la competencia que se desarrollaba entre ella y los chicos por alcanzar primero el núcleo de un planeta alienígena. Siempre le había envidiado en cierta medida que a él su madre nunca lo obligase a ir a la escuela, y sufrir las burlas que eran su tormento por la noche a día de hoy. Por otra parte, eso pudo haber terminado terriblemente mal. Aún antes del accidente en el gimnasio, Leo era incapaz de replicar un comportamiento normal sin órdenes directas de su madre. Prefería mantenerlo a su lado ahora, porque gracias a Leia, a lo largo de la semana pasada los estudiantes menos dotados de entre sus herma-primos hicieron todo lo posible para convencerle de terminar sus tareas, obteniendo siempre con negativas y discusiones. Incluso Tía Leni lo intentó, con un grupo de cifras referentes a la cantidad de tela necesaria para confeccionar su nueva línea de ropa.

-¡Vamos chicos, necesitamos ayuda con la ropa!-se oyó un grito ahogado de Lacy.

Mirando a su alrededor entre uno de los momentos de pilotaje automático, Loan se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los muchachos en el sillón había tomado en cuenta la súplica, concentrados en lo que estaban haciendo. ¿Podría ella hacer lo mismo? Era una ronda importante, y no era su problema, ella solo lo empeoraría… Si, definitivamente, era mejor quedarse.

-¡Papi! ¡Diles algo!- La voz quejumbrosa de Leia llega a sus oídos por sobre el murmullo de los jugadores y la música que sale de la pantalla.

-Déjalos. Ya se detendrán princesa, y por el momento yo les ayudo, no hay problema.-

-¡Gracias!

Loan sonríe. Su padre sabe lo que se siente no querer dejar una buena partida, la necesidad, la emoción. Se recuerda agradecerle también en otro momento antes de volver a presionar los controles antiguos, frenética. Lyle ha tomado la delantera con su taladro, pero no por mucho.

* * *

Unas partidas más tarde Lyle se queja de que la vista comienza a fallarle, y su padre les ordena tomar un descanso. Lemy alega a viva voz, sin conmover un ápice al albino. Loan se frota los ojos y mira hacia la izquierda, donde un buen montón de libros ha crecido a los pies de Leo. Quizás sí que se pasaron un poco. No ha traído su mini consola portátil, y comienza a ponerse nerviosa al fijarse cada vez más en las cortinas abiertas de la sala. _´´Tranquila´´_ se recuerda, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, cualquiera. En la periferia de su mente, la voz se insinúa, un leve murmullo por el momento. Acurrucándose en el sofá, se dispone a esperar que lleguen los otros. Bobby se queda, pensativo. Ella podría irse a su habitación, pero su madre les ordenó que se quedaran en la sala de estar, conviviendo. No es que fuera imposible convencer a Leo, máxime si rogaba un poco, pero luego su hermanito se pasaría el resto del día arrepintiéndose. Era mejor quedarse y esperar un poco.

Cuando llegan los chicos han pasado quince minutos agónicos, pero en ese tiempo Loan ha tenido una idea brillante. Mientras se acomodan ansiosos por continuar, ella pone en marcha su plan.

-¿Chi-chicos, que l-les parece si jug-gamos _BattleRising_?

Sucesivamente, Lemy, Lyle y Bobby palidecen.

-Ehhh, Loan, quizás deberíamos seguir con esto…- El ultimo trata de decir.

-¡P-por favor! ¡Será di-divertido! ¡Prom-meto moderarme!-

-Ugh… pero solo una partida, no quiero que pase lo de la última vez, ¿sabes?- Lemy cede, y con él los demás.

-¿Él no quiere jugar?-Señala Lyle a Leo- Digo, porque así completamos los cinco puestos…- Lemy parece descontento, pero Loan baila en su interior: era su plan desde el inicio.

-D-descuiden, cuando lo hayamos instal-lado est-tara listo. ¿Cierto Leo?- Le hace una señal con el dedo, captando su atención por un segundo. Su hermano los mira, asiente dubitativo y sigue leyendo tranquilo. Por la portada, es una de sus sagas, y no un libro de estudio.

-¡Gen-nial! ¡Sé que l-les gustará!- Sus herma-primos ruedan los ojos uno por uno, pero ella finge no darse cuenta, arreglándose las mangas del chaleco.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando ella todavía no nacía, los _MMORPG_ estaban de moda. Según su padre, él los había jugado en la época de máximo apogeo, sin disfrutarlos demasiado. Por él se enteró que BattleRising, una sensación del nuevo estilo que buscaba imitar el ambiente cooperativo de esos años, era un sucesor directo de _League of Legends_, e indagando un poco, leyó que ese juego se caracterizaba por inducir altos niveles de estrés, falta de convivencia y peleas entre compañeros. Demasiado tarde, Loan ya estaba viciada y en camino a los rangos superiores. A veces, en las ocasiones especiales, jugaba partidas casuales con sus herma-primos (a día de hoy su padre seguía sin verle el lado positivo), y no podía reprocharles su reacción un rato atrás. Incluso más que el shooter de mayor dificultad, ese juego exacerbaba el instinto primitivo de competencia, lo que dejaba a Loan preguntándose, aterrada, si su madre no tomaba su lugar al momento de entrar en el combate. Por eso había dejado de jugar, pero ahora la oportunidad era muy buena, y ella se había comprometido a moderarse.

Cuando todo estuvo preparado (papas fritas en la mesa frente a ellos, televisión dividida en 5 cubículos claros, controles en sus manos), Loan le tendió el aparato restante a Leo. Cavilando un poco, él lo tomó y acto seguido comenzó a presionar los controles. Habían jugado antes como dúo, hace ya tiempo. Con sus querida familia distraída iniciando sesión, ella aprovechó para bajar los gráficos al mínimo posible. El juego era, obviamente violento, hasta gráfico, y Bobby sensible.

Comenzó la búsqueda de oponentes. Más segura de sí misma, organizó al grupo.

-Lemy, anda luchador, mag-gnifica el ataque.-

-¡Listo para patear traseros!-

\- Leo, prepárate para s-subir la energía de vacío y resistencia. Lyle, usa bien tu puntería.-

-Tía Lynn dice que pronto podré practicar con pistolas de verdad.-

-Bobby, e-encargate de apoyarlo e inmovilizar al enemigo.-

-¡Hare lo posible!- Dice con su voz suave.

-¿Listos?- Loan mira sobre sus hombros encorvados. ´´_ ¡Parecen tan adorables!´´_

-¡Sí!-

-¡V-vamos entonces!-

La partida inicia, todos los recelos de sus herma-primos olvidados. Como interceptora del equipo, Loan debe decidir en qué campo aparecerse y ayudar a sus aliados, a la vez que fortalece las entradas secretas a su zona de control, y trata de debilitar las del adversario. Durante los primeros instantes, a Lemy y a Leo parece irles bien, y ella atrapa al interceptor enemigo dos veces en menos de cinco minutos. Sin embargo, Lyle y Bobby tienen problemas. Han muerto una vez cada uno, y la frustración se les nota en el rostro. Por un momento se le ocurre decirles que dejen de posicionarse tan mal, pero prometió no hacerlo. En cambio, deja de trabajar en la entrada superior para arremeter en el campo que les corresponde, lo que les da un respiro.

* * *

-¡No puede ser! ¡Cómo es que este sujeto subió de nivel tan rápido! ¡Debe ser trampa o algo así!- La batalla de formaciones parece difícil para Lemy, lo mismo para Bobby. Lyle ya fue destrozado por un ataque sorpresa enemigo.

-¡Ayuda!- El personaje de Bobby escapa del luchador enemigo.

-Entendido. Inmovilizando.- La voz monocorde de Leo precede al aturdimiento de dos personajes rivales con un destello en la pantalla.

-¡A-ahora!- Grita Loan entusiasmada. Todo era una emboscada, Lemy se vuelve nervioso y ella ataca desde el túnel A. Tomados por sorpresa, el equipo contrario apenas puede hacer nada contra ellos, salvo lanzar sus ataques a distancia contra Leo, que sobrevive por poco gracias a la curación de Bobby.

-¡Ganamos! ¡Whohooo, yeah! ¡Te dije que sería fácil Lyle!- Celebra Lemy mientras se muestra la pantalla de recompensas.

-Sí, muy gracioso.- Trata de poner una mueca amargada este, pero se convierte rápidamente en una sonrisa alegre. Sin poder contenerse más, Loan abraza a los cuatro con la misma fuerza que su madre. Todos se ríen en el sofá. Entre su alegría asoma un pensamiento _´´es como tener cuatro _shotas_ para mí sola´´_, haciendo que se sonroje mucho y una parte de su mente se exalte pensando en las posibilidades de eso, pero sin lograr que los suelte… hasta que siente a alguien separarse bruscamente. Desconcertada, mira a Leo apartarse unos pasos, mirarla fijamente, y acto seguido tomar sus libros para subir hacia su habitación. ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿Ven? No le caemos bien.- Comenta Lyle.

-¿Por qué será?- Se pregunta Bobby, algo triste.

-Porque está loco, eso es todo viejo. Ya viste lo que nos hizo la semana pasada por un simple toque Lyle.- Lemy aprovecha de entrar en la discusión.

-N-no, n-no se q-que pasó, d-deb-bí hacer a-algo mal…- comienza a pararse Loan.

-¿Ya te vas? Siempre te preocupas por el antes que de nosotros. ¡Pareciera que ni siquiera nos quieres desde que llegó!-

-Y-yo no…- Ella siente un golpe en el corazón, un torbellino de emoción desolador que magnifica su indecisión. La situación está mal. Muy mal. ¿Cómo pudo algo tan bueno terminar así? ¿Por qué obligó a Leo a participar del abrazo grupal? Debió pensarlo, apenas tolera su contacto y el de su madre, pero el puro goce del momento la cegó. Un nudo le atenaza la garganta, y las lágrimas se asoman a sus ojos. Siente que los está traicionando a todos.

-Estas siendo algo injusto hermano…- Bobby busca el dialogo y la cooperación.

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Tiene que elegir de qué parte está!-

-¡Déjenla en paz mocosos!- Para colmo de males, la voz indignada de su madre resuena en sus oídos.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?- Con su vista nublada intentando enfocar a su padre, nada puede salir peor para ella.

-¡De tal palo tal astilla viejo! ¡Suelta a mi hijo ahora estirada!- Tía Luna interviene en el peor momento. Mientras se gritan una a la otra, llega gente, más gente, sube el volumen, y todos quieren saber cosas, exigen cosas, le preguntan a ella y sus palabras son como aguijones en su cerebro destrozado.

-¿Loan? ¡Loan! ¡Traigan a Lisa por dios! ¡Respira hija, todo va a estar bien!-

Confundida, nota que la discusión se detiene, que tiene a su padre al lado…, y no es que se haya hecho más pequeña, sino que está en el suelo. _´´Estoy hiperventilando´´_ se percata apenas, casi desconectada de la realidad. ¿Cómo le pueden pedir que elija de esa forma? ¿Por qué? ¡Ella solo trata de hacer lo que es correcto! Los quiere a todos, a sus pequeños herma-primos que se hacen el tiempo de estar junto a ella, hacerla reír, olvidar su realidad un momento. A sus herma-primas, que la acompañan y apoyan siempre que pueden, incluso a Leia, que sabe que la quiere aunque se burle de ella, o Lupa, que nunca lo expresa. A sus tías, siempre tan amables con todos sus sobrinos, poniéndolo todo de su parte para que la casa funcione. Su padre, atento, amable, siempre a su lado cuando lo necesita. Ahora lo necesita, más que nunca, y allí está, tomándole la mano y diciéndole que todo va a estar bien. Su madre, que la mira con el maquillaje corrido, los ojos acuosos, y le acaricia el pelo apelmazado con suavidad. ¿Cómo le piden que elija de entre su propia familia? Y Leo, el pequeño Leo, una mente confusa… como ella. Se complementan, y ella sabe que se quieren más de lo que nunca expresan. Más que el frio en su mirada. Lo comprende, alguna parte de Loan lo comprende, y le duele hasta lo más hondo la sola idea de decidir.

Mientras se sumerge en la inconciencia y las voces histéricas atruenan a su alrededor, el pensamiento de Loan se dirige hacia la única solución que tiene para ese tipo de situaciones, cuando su mente la traiciona, como siempre ha hecho y hará, sin importar lo que diga la doctora o su madre: _´´Las pastillas están en el estuche de memorias portatiles´´._ Luego, la nada.

* * *

**Y asi llegamos a lo que sería el final de la historia. Lo que resta es solo un epílogo que aclarara varias cosas (no voy a decir cuales). Este fanfic esta orientado a Loan, aunque uno de los personajes mas importantes y de hecho quien da la tónica a gran parte de la historia sea Leo, por lo que se me ocurrió la idea de ir subiendo pequeños relatos esporádicos de este universo, el cual cuando empecé a escribir no pensaba que crecería mas allá del hilo principal. Espero estén disfrutando la trama, si no la tónica, tanto como a mi me consumío escribirla, aunque esta claro que tengo bastantes defectos. **

**-Luis Carlos: Mhmm, trataré de resumirlo, pero no estoy seguro de ser la persona indicada para introducirte en este universo. Los SinKids o hijos del pecado son la descendencia de Lincoln con sus hermanas, y varían en número, edad y características según el autor. Está permanentemente en expansión, y después de observar un tiempo, quise contribuir con mi grano de arena a eso. Loan no es psiquiatra, mas bien es tratada por una. Espero que sirva de ayuda.**

**-ElEgeon: Interesante postura. Me parece buena idea en cualquier caso lo de la ficha, voy a publicarla en el Booru y añadirla en el último capítulo para empezar. Muchas gracias, de verdad.**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Epílogo: Los edificios._**

-Señor, le recuerdo que la señora Loud le dijo que debía volver a su casa antes de tres días.-

Leo mira a la secretaria un momento. Cumple su función en la organización, así que está bien. Mientras lo siga haciendo. Es un momento importante, meses de planificación van a dar sus frutos, pero… Él también debe seguir órdenes. Asiente en dirección a la joven y se dirige hacia dos hombres con trajes algo más abiertos que el suyo, uno de su edad y el otro ronda la cincuentena, con bigote prominente. Hace mucho que no le molesta hablar a sus empleados. Después de todo, son piezas en la maquinaria, al igual que él.

-Señor Follwey, cederán a las 19:20, aproximadamente. El gobierno tratará de intervenir. Venda las líneas 27 y 28 de Chicago, y coloque ofertas de compra en la bolsa. Utilice el contenido del casillero 88 C en las negociaciones. Reparta las bonificaciones. Adiós.

-Entendido señor.-

-Espera… ¿Que paso aquí? Señor Loud, con todo respeto eso es un disparate, resulta imposible predecir el movimiento de una sociedad anónima tan poderosa, y mucho menos del Gobierno Federal y…- Cuando termina de acomodar sus pertenencias en la maleta, Follwey le pone una mano en el hombro al interno.

-Tranquilo Aberdale, ya te acostumbrarás. Todos los cálculos están en la biblioteca del señor Loud. Ahora que eres directivo interno, tienes acceso a ella, así que te recomiendo comenzar a leer. Puede ser… un proceso largo.-

Ese era el método que Leo utilizaba para llenar los puestos de alto nivel desde que administraba la corporación de su madre. Los postulantes abundaban, y si después de un periodo de prueba lograban procesar fragmentos de la información acumulada y utilizada correctamente, eran contratados de forma permanente. Emprende el camino hacia el ascensor, asintiendo ante los saludos que le dirigen. ´´Un buen jefe siempre reconoce la existencia de sus empleados´´, una máxima de su madre. Muchos se agitan a su paso. Con la costumbre de no irse antes que el jefe, algunos han pasado los mismos dos días seguidos que el en sus oficinas.

Al salir a la acera observa las altas torres, parecidas a la suya, que hay en la ciudad. Hace unos años que el centro se convirtió en la capital burocrática de Michigan (en gran medida gracias a su corporación), pero el resto siguen siendo calmos suburbios. El día nublado amenaza tempestad, tal y como cuando llegó allí. Camina en dirección al hogar, donde lo espera su familia, pensando en cuanta distancia hay entre las cimas y el piso. Al margen de lo que pasó hace un momento, el trabajo está yendo muy bien. Todo marcha como debería.

Después de un rato caminando llega a la casa Loud. Las expansiones que habían hecho hacia arriba, cuando faltaba espacio, se han remodelado hasta parecer una pequeña mansión, por si _los otros _vienen para las festividades. Leo entra, exponiéndose de nuevo al desorden. Una de sus tías, Luan, ve televisión en la sala, con diversos libros a su alrededor.

-¡Hola sobrino! ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Hola. Bien, gracias.-

-Siempre tan parlanchín, ¿Ehhh? No te preocupes por esta anciana, tranquilo. Lemy y Lupa llegaran mañana, y Lyra hoy en la tarde. Tu madre me dijo que bajes a saludar.-

Asiente rápidamente, y pronto se encuentra en la cocina. Gran parte de ella la pagó el con sus primeros sueldos, después de que la deportista, Lacy, la quemara. Así era con casi todo ahora que los más exitosos de entre su familia se habían ido a establecerse por su cuenta, con resultados muy diversos segun su tia Lola. No le importaba. ¿Para qué quería más dinero? Su madre lo administraba mejor que él. Sirve dos platos de lasaña, y sube las escaleras procurando no botarlos. Una de las remodelaciones que se efectuaron fue crear una habitación anexa en la de Loan para que el durmiera, y hacia allí se dirige. A veces, su hermana se va a pasar el tiempo con Roberto Junior o en la sala de estar, pero normalmente está sentada en su escritorio, viendo videos, jugando en realidad virtual o subiendo algún tipo de contenido a la red. Esta vez, no es la excepción. Leo entra y deja el plato en la cama, siendo notado por Loan al instante.

-¡Leo! ¡V-volviste! ¡Ya se te extrañaba por a-aquí!-

Lo abraza, oliendo a encierro. No es un olor desagradable. Su contacto es… extraño. Le molesta menos que antes, pero también recuerda una sensación que no puede identificar. Parecida a cuando ella va a su habitación por alguna pesadilla, y despierta a su lado. Es diferente a la incomodidad pura. Con 41 años, ese tipo de comportamiento hacía que su madre dijera que, a su modo, ninguno de los dos había crecido. Debía tener razón, quizás ya debería tener familia, proyecto. Nunca lo diría, pero cambiar era… No estaba bien. Todo era mejor en cuanto fuera estable.

-¿No quieres u-un jugo Leo?- Le ofrece cuando comienzan a comer. La lasaña tiene demasiado sabor. Es buena idea.

-Gracias.- Al tomarlo, se da cuenta de algo particular. Como otras veces. El supone que debe ser algo relacionado con la conservación del jugo en pastillas, porque Loan las guarda o mezcla de formas extrañas. Nunca le ha pasado nada por eso, así que continúa.

Le pregunta cosas, sobre el trabajo. Leo trata de responderle lo mejor posible a su hermana, pero se siente un poco… espeso. Al terminar, trata de tomar el control avanzado cerca de la pantalla, pero su cuerpo apenas funciona. Debe estar más cansado de lo que suponía al entrar a la casa. Siguen diciéndole que trabajar durante días seguidos hace daño a su organismo, pero esto es raro.

-M-mira cómo estás, reventado. V-vamos, jugaremos en la mañana. Mam-má dijo que quería hacerse cargo de la oficina de todas formas. El percibe su brazo bajo el hombro, y como lo deposita en su cama, deslizándose en el abrazo nada bienvenido del sueño. Al fin, abre los parpados por última vez, para ver a su hermana sonriente. Dormir puede ser… molesto. Pero a veces el cuerpo prima sobre la mente. Sigue siendo curioso para él.

* * *

**Esto es el final, por ahora. En serio, muchas gracias a todos los que siguieron, añadieron a favoritos y comentaron sus reviews. El apoyo fue bienvenido en el proceso de esta pequeña historia, que espero les guste. Me gustaría despedirme cordialmente, dejándoles la ficha de personaje, idea detrás de la cual esta ElEgeon, como sabrán. Probablemente, nos volveremos a leer en el futuro. Edit: el último capitulo supone un posible futuro, algo asi como lo que hubiera pasado de tomar Loan alguna desición, o casi.  
**

* * *

**Ficha de Leo**

-**Nombre**: Leonard Andrew Loud

-**Edad**: 12 años

-**Familia**: Lori Loud (madre), Lincoln Loud (padre), Loan Loud (hermana mayor).

-**Color de pelo**: Rubio.

-**Ojos**: Azules.

-**Altura**: 170 cm.

-**Género**: Masculino.

-**Sexualidad**: Heterosexual, tendiente a la asexualidad.

-**Características**: Silencioso, alto para su edad, delgado y siniestro, Leo es una persona con fobia social que destaca por su extrema obediencia hacia Lori, obsesión con el orden y la rutina, sumados a una empatía y emocionalidad casi nulas. A falta de interés en el dialogo, reaccionará de forma agresiva o distante contra casi cualquier estímulo externo que interprete como dañino, categoría que suele incluir muchísimos comportamientos de la gente que lo rodea. Pese a su mala condición (derivada de años sin ejercicio), es relativamente peligroso debido a que no da ningún valor al sufrimiento físico, tanto propio como ajeno.

-**Le agrada**: Novelas de alta fantasía, estadística, planificación detallista, organización, juegos de simulación macro estratégica y dulces en general.

-**Le disgusta**: Música y ruidos fuertes, la mayoría de las personas, desorden, proximidad física, debilidad, indecisión, jergas populares e idiomas extranjeros.

-**Historia**: Poco después de que Lacy llegara al mundo y Loan creciera, Lori dejó de sentirse culpable en lo tocante a su relación con Lincoln y pronto empezó a desear otro hijo que moldear, llevando eso al nacimiento de Leo varios meses más tarde. Un niño anómalo, Leo ni siquiera lloraba, y poco tiempo más tarde sus progenitores de dieron cuenta de que no toleraba a nadie que no fueran su madre o su hermana. Diagnosticado legalmente con autismo, a pesar de que puede comunicarse con facilidad, por las maniobras jurídicas de su madre, da exámenes libres cada año. Cotidianamente acompaña a Lori al trabajo, lee, revisa cifras o juega con Loan la mayor parte del día. La mudanza a la casa Loud, y la convivencia repentina y forzada con más gente, resultó chocante para él, haciéndolo depender de Loan en mayor grado cuando previamente la tendencia era al contrario.

-**Curiosidades de personaje**: probablemente, Loan es el único ser humano que percibe como un igual; venera a Lori, a quien ve como una guía que pueda decidir por él, respeta a su padre por tener relación con ella, Lisa y Liby por la inteligencia, y Lyra por la determinación de la que hacen gala, considerando al resto como obstáculos, enemigos u algo parecido a objetos. Tratará de ayudar a Loan, en ocasiones, incluso si va contra su madre.

Su sentido de la moral es difuso, llevando a que se guíe en base al de su madre y hermana en menor grado, aunque en última instancia no interactuará por su propia voluntad con extraños o hará nada que cree caos de manera deliberada, sin importar ninguna directriz, pues lo asocia con la gente y lo malo que hay en el mundo exterior. Su iniciativa personal, debido a lo anterior, está seriamente limitada, pudiendo parecer un robot en ocasiones por su inexpresividad.

Es relativamente autosuficiente, sabiendo cocinar, lavar ropa y ordenando su espacio compulsivamente, tareas que suele realizar en el departamento por Loan cuando Lori sale en un viaje de negocios, aunque su calidad de vida puede verse resentida por ello, al hacerlo de manera mediocre (salvo la limpieza) pero muy puntual. En ocasiones, olvida comer o dormir por largos periodos de tiempo. Cuando se le asigna una tarea y reconoce la autoridad de la que emana (casi siempre Lori) la realizará de la mejor forma posible, sin cejar en su empeño hasta lograrla. Esto causa a veces que caiga rendido de cansancio y frustración cuando no lo consigue.

Posee un concepto retorcido de la seguridad, y defenderá a su familia inmediata sin pensar en ningún coste o eludir ningún método, por desproporcionado que sea, lo que no siempre implica violencia física. El resto de sus consanguíneos lo ve como perturbado o levemente amigable en diversos grados, y su madre no parece darse cuenta de ninguno de sus defectos.

Viste un traje formal la mayoría del tiempo, a semejanza de su madre, con la salvedad de que prefiere ocultar su piel en lo posible.

Disfruta del trabajo en las áreas de su interés, y si se le increpa adecuadamente sobre esos temas, puede sostener lo más parecido a una charla casual en su repertorio. Pese a que no se lleva bien con casi nadie, paradójicamente es uno de los miembros de la familia que más tiempo puede pasar con los otros sin desesperarse, al no poner atención a lo que hacen o analizarlos sin emitir juicios. Esto no aplica para Luna y Lemy (por la música).

Muestra animadversión hacia la efusividad silenciosa de Liena, y es de los pocos que soporta el comportamiento neurótico o depresivo de Loan sin videojuegos por períodos largos de tiempo (los otros son Lincoln y Bobby Jr.).

Cuando niño, solía jugar con rompecabezas y acertijos, y ya en la pre adolescencia tiene cierta predilección por variados juegos de mesa que requieran cotas mínimas de interacción, como el ajedrez.

**Como apartado extra, la forma en la que concibo al personaje en un par de universos alternativos:**

-**Zombiverse**: después de la catástrofe, fue quizás el que peor se tomó la muerte de su madre a mediano plazo, deambulando sin propósito después de ayudar a fortificar la casa, y actuando erráticamente, con largos vacíos seguidos de periodos de actividad nerviosa. Para subsanar la carencia de autoridad externa, termina transfiriendo su lealtad a Loan de forma provisional, con lo que vuelve casi completamente a su estado normal, algo más sobreprotector. Para su desgracia, Loan no es tan dominante como su madre, y frecuentemente Leo pone en duda sus peticiones. Respeta a Lyra como jefa del grupo en cierta medida, sin cuestionar demasiado su liderazgo, y es horriblemente hostil hacia Bobby Jr. por la inestabilidad mental a la que condujo su accidente. Si no estuviera bajo el amparo de Loan, probablemente ya lo hubiera atacado hace mucho tiempo, considerando que pone en riesgo la supervivencia del resto. Se guía aun por las últimas órdenes de Lori.

-**Heroverse**: Leo tiene el poder de robar vitalidad de los seres sintientes en un radio de más o menos diez metros, pero no le interesa usarlo en lo más mínimo, dedicándose a aprobar los programas avanzados de control civil de superhéroes. Cuando la casa se vuelve demasiado bulliciosa para su gusto, comienza a extraer energía de forma descontrolada, volviéndose mucho más activo, y en el momento en el que la familia se percata suelen tratar de detenerlo, aislarlo o pedirle a Leni y Luan que les den ánimos.

-En el universo en el que Loan tiene una mascota, él y Pretzel se llevan muy bien (eso significa, en resumidas cuentas, que de vez en cuando Leo alimenta a la serpiente, y ninguno trata de matar al otro en ningún caso.)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sol de ocaso._**

Cocinar. Eso sí podía hacerlo _´´¿Verdad?´´_No, no era cierto. Pero por lo menos no tenía que salir de la casa o hacer algo con sus tías, como las demás. En una versión adulta de la periódica organización hogareña, las ajetreadas mayores debían poner en orden sus documentos contables para una revisión semestral instaurada hace poco en el país, quejándose del trabajo agotador y el calor sofocante. Las vacaciones habían comenzado hace poco más de una semana, y eso significaba que los chicos fueron arrinconados en sus habitaciones o derechamente expulsados mientras sus madres se adueñaban de la sala, habitación del escritorio y cocina.

Por lo que Loan sabía todos menos Liena (su preuniversitario se prolongaría durante un tiempo) estaban recluidos, e incluso Leia no pudo encontrar una manera de sacarle dinero al prójimo ese día. Mientras trataba de ajustar la temperatura del arroz en esa cocina prehistoria, pensó en cómo había acabado en esa triste situación. Su padre, al ser el poseedor legal del inmueble, era técnicamente quien tenía más deberes, pero conociéndolo, adelantó la mayoría durante las semanas pasadas. Eso, y que como dibujante de comics no tenía muchos ingresos o contratos extraordinarios que justificar. En cualquier caso, algo tendría que hacer, porque no pudo hacer la cena ese día. Su madre era la única desocupada, y para evitar cocinar en lo que de seguro parecía una solución brillante para ella, sacó a sus hijos de su fresca y oscura habitación, encargándoles recetas simples. Y ahí estaba Loan, sudando bajo el chaleco y sin saber dónde mirar de entre los muchos quehaceres en la estancia. Cerca, Leo batía regular y atentamente una gran fuente de huevos, antes de poner cada porción individual en su propia y pequeña sartén. _´´Esto no es lo nuestro´´_ pensó.

-_Pues claro que no es lo suyo inútil. Si te hubieras dedicado a trabajar en algo productivo en vez de desperdiciar el tiempo, quizás podrías hacer algo comestible, o salir a la calle, ya puestos. Y ni hablar del otro, lo dejaste hacer tus tareas todo este tiempo, y cuando las terminaba simplemente lo hacías seguir jugando tu basura. No es raro que sean unos buenos para nada.-_

Loan se sobresaltó y giró frenéticamente, para ver a alguien que no estaba allí. Debió notarlo por la voz confiada, arrogante, tan diferente a la suya propia. Paso tiempo desde la última vez que la oyó.Nerviosa, se volvió de nuevo hacia su hermanito. Leo la miraba alerta. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, le dijo:

-N-no es nada, creí que s-se me ha-había caído algo.-

Usualmente trataba de ignorar ese tipo de episodios. Si reaccionaba, parecía una loca incluso para su familia, y Leo se frustraba por no saber qué hacer para protegerla. Era horrible pensar que esa parte de ella podía estar en lo cierto… Un golpe de frio repentino sube por su espalda, a pesar de la elevada temperatura.

Cuando suenan los pitidos de sus alarmas, ambos sacan torpemente el producto de su esfuerzo de las ollas y sartenes. Colocándolo todo en una gran fuente, la llevan juntos hacia el horno.

-No es que vaya a perder mucha temperatura si lo dejan fuera ¿Ehhh? Esto se parece a un sauna…- Comenta su tía Luan.

-Este no es el frio averno que me imaginaba.- Suspira la tía Lucy, también en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, mientras traspasa algo de una tétrica y raída libreta a otra.

Sonriendo incomoda, Loan trata de alcanzar la puerta que la llevará a la sala, y luego a su cómodo espacio, seguida de Leo. Al pasarla se encuentra con las tías Lana, Lola y Lynn Jr. en el sofá, concentras en los desordenados papeles delante.

-¡No es posible que existan tantos impuestos!-

-Y que lo digas Lola. Mira esto: ¡Un lagarto figura como mascota exótica! ¡Las vacunas de esos pobrecitos incluso cuestan el _doble_! ¡Si apenas lo recogí unos días!- Tía Lana suena apenada, y Lola hace una visible mueca de asco.

Antes de que pueda pensar en algo para contestar, un hombre albino alto y de polera anaranjada entra estirándolos brazos.

-¡Ahhh!- Bosteza- ¡Qué genial se siente terminar un trabajo bien hecho! ¿No lo creen chicas?- Aunque las gemelas le contestan con un gruñido, tía Lynn no se limita a eso:

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Me desconcentras!-

Por la puerta lateral entra su madre, aparentemente inmune al calor con su ropa de siempre.

-No le hagas caso Linc. Eso pasa por no tomarse en serio las cosas cuando debían. ¿Cierto Lynn?-La aludida murmura algo acerca de ´´_la señorita perfección_´´.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que estás listo, que tal si nos vamos un rato?-

Ver a su madre acercándose a su padre de esa forma causa aún más incomodidad en Loan, pero también tranquilidad. Es algo asqueroso, pero conocido. Trata de no mirar, pero de todas formas escucha lo que sigue:

-¡Oye! ¡No es justo, nosotras no hemos terminado, quedan muchos papeles aquí, y necesitamos ayuda!

-No es mi problema chicas, debieron hacerlo hace tiempo. Les ofrecí esa ayuda antes, y estaban muy ocupadas. De todas formas, estoy segura de que estarán listas pronto. Esta decidido, ve a buscar tus cosas Lincoln.-

Su padre le sonríe a Loan, encogiendo los hombros. -´´_Estamos igual´´_\- Parece decir. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa, más confiada. Antes de que él pueda caminar demasiado, una tromba baja por las escaleras, o lo que parece serlo.

-¡Hola papá! ¡Hola tías!- A la cabeza del grupo va la hiperactiva Lacy, con su pelo descolorido. Sin embargo, detrás van no sólo los más pequeños, sino todos los jóvenes de la casa. Hasta Lupa, desinteresada, se distingue a la diestra de Lyle.

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué es todo este escándalo, si puedo preguntar?- Consulta el hombre de la casa.

-¡Vamos a jugar básquetbol en el patio trasero viejo! ¡Ya estamos aburridos!- Dice Lemy, secundado por un murmullo unánime.

-Suertudos…- Gruñe la tía Lynn. Algo le da mala espina a Loan. Por lo pronto, si sus herma-primos no salen de la escalera, ella no podrá llegar a su destino, pero está intrigada.

¡Hmmm! ¡La verdad me parece una idea excelente muchachos! Solo asegúrense de tomar agua, y Lupa, usa un sombrero grande. Ya sabes.- Le guiña un ojo, haciendo referencia a la palidez que comparten, mucho más acentuada en ella. Por su parte, esta sonríe levemente.

-¡Genial! Ustedes dos podrían unirse también chicos.- Interviene su madre, para desazón de Loan:

-Ma-mamá, yo n-no…-

-Madre…- Incluso Leo, extraordinariamente, se expresa su desacuerdo.

-Bueno, creo que de todas formas nos faltan dos personas, porque Lulu y Lizy no juegan…- Todas las miradas se encausan hacia Liby.

-¡Todo decidido entonces! Cielos, recuerden ponerse bloqueador solar. Es una orden. ¡Linc, apresúrate!- Dice mientras empuja a su padre, ansiosa.

-¡Hey, por lo menos dile al chico que revise nuestras cuentas! ¡Esto es injusto!- Grita tía Lynn exasperada.

-¡Ya les dije que era su responsabilidad! ¡En eso consiste ser adultas chicas! ¡Cabría esperar que ya se hubieran acostumbrado!- Se escucha antes de que la puerta se cierre y el motor del automóvil prenda. Luego, el sonido de ruedas al derrapar.

Seguido por los refunfuños de sus tías, el grupo pone camino hacia el patio. Por lo que Loan sabe, tía Lynn trabajó duro hace años para ampliar el jardín, colocando arcos y aros en los extremos, creando algo parecido a un patio de deportes. Leo la sigue sin encajar por completo en la multitud, más apegado que de costumbre.

-¡Lyra y yo somos capitanas!- Dice Lacy nada más llegar.

-¿Y eso por qué?-

-¡Porque si no es muy aburridooo! No es por ofender Leia, pero la mitad apenas sabe jugar.-

-Bueno, si ya terminaron con eso, hora de decidir quien elige primero. ¿Cara o cruz?- Interviene Lyra, sacándose una moneda del bolsillo.

-¡Oye, así no se hace! ¡Mi maestra dice que tiene que lanzarla alguien más!- Salta Lizy, feliz de mostrar su conocimiento infantil. Lyra rueda los ojos, sonríe y accede.

-Ya ya, Liby tirara la moneda. ¿Conforme?-

-¡Síp!-

-Cruz entonces. ¡Vamos a empezar rápido, que me duermo!- No puede aguantarse la deportista.

Sobre la palma de Liby se agrupan todos, viendo claramente la marca de veinticinco centavos.

-¡Sí! ¡Me toca! ¡Lemy!-

-¡Wohoo! ¡Choca esos cinco!- Responde este alborotado.

-Liby, conmigo.- Puede que su herma-prima no sea tan flexible o atlética como Lemy, pero para Loan la elección de Lyra fue buena. Se asegura otro miembro alto en el equipo. ¿Dónde quedará ella?

-¡Rayos! ¡Lupa!-

-Oh sí, me encanta ser segunda opción, tenlo por seguro Lacy.-

-Leo.-

Sorprendida, Loan ve como su hermano se va con Lyra y Liby, después de un breve titubeo. ´´_Bien por el_´´ Piensa. A este paso, el desbalance de altura será colosal. Al parecer dándose cuenta de eso, los ojos preocupados de Lacy recorren el grupo, demorándose en cada uno. Para su desgracia, sonríe ampliamente justo cuando llegan a su rango.

-¡Loan!- Tragando saliva, camina lentamente hacia su destino. Por lo menos no la eligieron al final, como en la escuela, hace tanto… _´´No recuerdes eso. No ahora.´´_

-Hmmm… Leia.-

Con la penúltima miembro del equipo de Lyra integrada, probablemente para conseguir algo de agilidad, solo quedan Bobby Jr. y Lyle. Tristemente, ninguno destaca en nada, y más bien al contrario. Ella sabe lo que se siente. Oye los murmullos entre Lacy y Lemy, para que después Lacy grite:

-¡Bobby!-

Su herma-primo sonríey corre en su dirección, pero Lyle pone una cara avinagrada al caminar en dirección a Lyra.

-Entonces, vamos a empezar con marcas personales y, como ellos empiezan, un movimiento de contraataque, para probarlos. Luego…- Lupa interrumpe a Lacy antes de que se explaye más de lo debido:

-Detente ahí entrenadora, te recuerdo que ninguno sabe de qué estás hablando. Limítate a cosas simples o decirnos que hacer en el momento, a ver si entendemos algo.-

-¡Oh, cierto! Se me había olvidado.- Lacy se rasca el pelo grisáceo.- Bueno, ignoren eso y defiendan el aro hasta que tomemos el balón, luego iremos lanzándolo entre nosotros para pasarlos, hasta llegar a su área. Lemy y yo vamos a los lados, Lupa al centro, Bobby y Loan atrás, cubriendo. ¿Entendido?-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Ehhh… claro!-

-S-sí…-

Lupa solo asiente. Conforme les va diciendo Lacy, todos toman sus posiciones. El sol cae con un poco menos de fuerza, pero sus ojos todavía no se acostumbran a tanta luz, a pesar del sombrero gigante que Loan tomó prestado de tía Leni. El calor, sin embargo, no ha hecho más que aumentar. Salir vestida así no fue tan buena idea. Del otro lado de la pequeña cancha, Lyra ha formado a su equipo como un cuadrado con ella al centro. Parece algo así como una montaña inclinada, porque los más bajos van adelante, y Leo atrás junto a Liby.

Las capitanas se acercan al centro, estrechando sus manos.

-¡Suerte!- Les desea Lacy

-Solo respetemos las reglas, no quiero que suceda lo de la vez pasada…-

-¿¡No puedes ser menos divertida!? ¡Empecemos rápido!- Salta Lemy.

-Iba para ti enano.-

Riendo de felicidad y dejando de jugar con Lulú, Lizy toca un silbato que tendría guardado para ocasiones como estas, y lanza el balón a la zona de Lyra. Loan se siente levemente enferma, pero entusiasmada. Las vallas son altas, sus herma-primos están a su lado, el calor, por molesto que sea, tiene la ventaja de evitar que nadie salga de su casa para mirarlos. Quiere dar lo mejor de sí misma.

Lyra, como siempre, da claras pruebas de sus dotes como líder cuando el equipo comienza a darse pases coordinados a la perfección. Avanzan lentamente, pero Lacy no parece saber a dónde irá el balón, y corre de un lugar a otro. Lemy se adelanta para ayudarla, y es cuando Liby pasa al extremo de Loan, mientras Leia recibe el pase de Leo en el extremo de Bobby, y Lyle se coloca bajo el aro. Abrumada, solo trata de cubrir, sin efecto, el balón bajo que llega a las manos de su herma-prima con aparatos dentales. ´´_Ahora intentará darle pase a Lyle. ¡Evítalo, evítalo!_´´. Loan baja los brazos en previsión. Ya está algo cansada, pero los suyos son más largos que los de Liby.

-Y… ¡Punto!-

-¿E-ehhh?- Dice desconcertada. Al parecer, en vez de dar un pase lanzó directamente, consiguiendo encestar. Como una maquina engrasada, los otros retroceden, dejando a su pasmado equipo con la pelota.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- Pregunta Lemy. Extrañamente, Lacy hace una mueca de alegría.

-Era necesario. Nos adelantamos demasiado, eso es todo, ¡pero ahora sabemos cómo funciona su táctica!-

-¿Lo sabemos?- Bobby no esta tan seguro, al igual que Lupa.

-¡Por supuesto! Dan pases en cuadrado, interrumpidos cada tres tiros por una diagonal con el centro. A la segunda diagonal, uno de ellos avanza para potenciar la ofensiva. Tranquilícense, esto será pan comido ahora. Loan y Bobby, nosotros vamos a avanzar, distrayéndolos. En algún momento, les devolveré el balón, y ustedes lo conectarán con Lemy o Lupa. ¿Sí?-

Ella asiente, concentrada. Hace mucho tiempo que no hace ejercicio, mucho menos deporte, pero ya no le parece tan mal. Eso sí, no lo volvería a repetir. Bobby se ve como si pensara igual.

-¡Vamos!-

Lizy vuelve a tirar la pelota, esta vez hacia ellos. Lacy la toma, y avanzan rápidamente. El equipo de Lyra se moviliza para contestar, pero los menores pueden quitarse sus marcas con mayor facilidad. Escabulléndose, Lemy le da un pase a ella. Por poco se le escapa, pero puede reaccionar y entregárselo a Bobby. Confundidos por el desplazamiento en la zona de disputa, Lyle, Leia y Lyra tratan de quitárselo a la vez. Antes de que lleguen, Bobby se lo pasa a Lupa. Fintando sobrepasa a Liby, cambia a Lemy y retrocede. El último corre todo lo que puede hasta llegar al aro, donde se encuentra Leo. En vez de lanzar, Lemy le hace caso al grito de Lacy y de deshacer de la pelota. Libre, su capitana puede por fin ejecutar un tiro limpio. Se prepara rápidamente y…

_¡Plaff!_

La pelota recorre apenas unos centímetros, y luego de desvía en dirección contraria. A Loan le cuesta procesar la información, pero nota que Leo cae de nuevo a tierra después de rechazar el tiro. No por nada Lacy es una deportista polivalente, pues se recupera con rapidez, pero esos segundos le dan tiempo a Lyra para reagrupar a los suyos. Haciéndose de nuevo con el control, contraatacan pese a los débiles esfuerzos de Bobby y los suyos, marcando Lyle su segundo tanto. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, han anotado otros dos, y Lacy los ha reunido de nuevo al tiempo que los otros celebran discretamente.

-¡Es imposible! ¡Están muy bien coordinados, y cada vez que los pasamos su defensa nos bloquea!

Lupa gruñe disgustada, y Lemy se queja en voz alta:

-¡No es justo que Lyra nos esté dando una paliza!-

-Estoy fuera. ¿A nadie se le ocurren ideas?-

-No…-

Pero a Loan si se le ocurre… _algo_. -´´_Todos ganamos, ¿o no?´´-_

-Y-yo… creo q-que tengo una…-

* * *

El tiempo final comienza, y ellos parten con la misma estrategia de antes. Los otros lucen confiados, salvo por Liby, que le gusta buscar ardides en todas partes, y Leo, cuya actitud fría contrasta con la cálida tarde. Sin embargo, cuando consiguen pasar a su fila delantera, el equipo de Loan comienza a dar vueltas entorno a la defensa. Sin saber que hacer exactamente mientras Lyra ylos otros vuelven, Liby avanza para bloquear a Lupa mientras Leo se queda atrás. En vez de sacarse la marca, la chica gótica obstaculiza a la primera.

-¡Ahora!- Grita Lemy a todo pulmón.

Ambos se lanzan hacia Leo, que decide ir a por quien tiene la pelota. Lacy retrocede, finge que va a lanzar, da un pase a Lemy, avanza de nuevo y recibe el balón por debajo. Sobrepasado, su hermanito solo atina a tratar de cubrir el posible tiro, pero se mueve inmediatamente al sentir la cercanía de Lemy. Ese era el truco. Leo, en vez de avanzar para bloquear, retrocede, causando un punto triple de Lacy justo cuando un Lyle exhaustoy una Lyra dubitativa llegan al área. Loan no hubiera sabido cómo organizar esa jugada, vaya, apenas jugó unos cuantos simuladores de pequeña, pero Lyra se había confiado mucho en su defensa. A ambos les corren gruesos goterones de sudor por el rostro, aunque Liby muestra claramente su cansancio.

Lo que sigue es brillante. En diez minutos consiguen el empate, y cuando se disponen a ganar…

-¡Niños, hora de cenar! ¡Rápido, rápido, tengo hambre!- Oyen gritar a la tía Lynn. Mirándose los unos a los otros, al finar dejan de jugar, conversando y riéndose por el camino. Loan le acaricia el pelo a Bobby antes de entrar. Para no hacer deporte, ambos dieron lo máximo que podían. El moreno sonríe.

La comida transcurre con los adultos haciendo chistes sobre el silencio de los menores (y quizás para evitar los podrían tener que ver con la comida, cosa que Loan les agradece en silencio).

Al fin, todos se van a sus cuartos, y Leo la sigue al suyo. Al cerrar la puerta, Loan ya anticipa lo que va a suceder. _´´Todos ganamos´´_

-Loan… tu no…-

-N-nadie lo har-ría aquí L-leo, creem-me.-

Puede ver, por fin, duda de nuevo en sus ojos, pero no por ella. Algún día terminara creyendo sus palabras respecto a la familia. Lo sabe. Después de un breve instante observandola, su hermano se desploma rendido en el saco de dormir. Jamás lo admitirá en público, pero él también se cansa, muestra debilidad, como todos, y teme profundamente mostrarla a alguien que no sea ella. Ahora lo tiene ahí, inconsciente hasta el próximo día. Tapándolo, se cambia de ropa a algo menos sudado, saca el portátil y se acuesta en su cama después de acomodarlo un poco más. Tiene varias horas, y Loan quiere aprovecharlas. Después de todo, hay cosas que no hace con su hermanito consciente en la habitación. Un inconveniente ligero de dormir con él, pero fácil de subsanar, gracias a su madre y herma-primos. Apagó la luz.

* * *

**Buenos dias/tardes/noches, como dije que haría eventualmente, un capítulo relativamente fuera de la trama principal, aprovechando que esta breve historia reune casi 1k vistas. Espero lo disfruten.**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Día de compras._**

-… y dúchate. Llevas semanas así cariño, tienes que estar presentable. Ese chaleco nunca sirvió para nada en mi opinión, pero ahora _sí_ que irá directo al basurero.

-P-pero mama…-

-¡Sin peros señorita! ¡Vamos a ir al centro comercial, y será perfecto, sin importar que! Ya va siendo hora de que salgamos como familia. Además, solo serán unas horas.-

Para la relación que Loan mantenía con todo fuera de su hogar, tanto daba que fuera un siglo. Habían ´´desayunado´´ sorprendentemente temprano en la mañana (si a los panqueques envasados recientemente añadidos a su reserva se les podía llamar de esa forma) porque ninguno de los dos tenía motivos para salir de la habitación ese sábado, ni llegaron a desvelarse demasiado. Como casi todo lo que ella hacía, dicho plan se desmoronó en poco tiempo. Su madre había aparecido allí, interrumpiendo la serie que veía, para anunciar que los Loud se iban de compras con ellos incluidos, y era difícil contradecirla.

-Yo… y-yo…-

Lori rodo los ojos frente a ella, desestimando el alegato.

-Los quiero en la sala de estar a las 11:30, sin excusas. Deberías apresurarte, o mejor, hubieras tomado el ejemplo de tu hermano, porque pronto la ducha estará muy ocupada.- Se refería a que Leo se duchaba al despertar, o lo que es lo mismo, a primera hora de la madrugada. Habiendo derribado el piso estable en el que se posaba, su madre se fue mirándose en el pequeño espejo que portaba en el bolso.

Sentado en una esquina, el chico procesaba la conversación. Mirándolo atenta, Loan descubrió un pequeño temblor en su parpado izquierdo. Le gustaba la nueva situación tanto como a ella, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacer algo, por motivos diferentes. Quizás estaba también más acostumbrado.

Suspirando acongojada, Loan se levantó del escritorio en dirección al mueble con su ropa. Todo estaba bien colocado según función y tamaño, gracias a que Leo ordenaba su habitación frecuentemente. Recordaba como tardó semanas, hace ya varios años, en darse cuenta que podía pedirle que no tocara ciertas cosas. Por eso sus figuras, videojuegos y lecturas se mantenían en el colosal desorden que solo su creadora podía comprender… de vez en cuando.

-Este est-tá bien…- murmura para sí, hablando de su actual chaleco. Hace su mejor esfuerzo por doblarlo y esconderlo mientras toma otro, que combina tonos variados de azul y zarcillos negros sin patrón aparente, regalo de su tía Lisa. Después de puesto, saca pantalones holgados, ropa interior y calcetines limpios, y pone rumbo al baño. La fila es sorprendentemente poco numerosa: sus herma-primas deben estar acicalándose, lo que deja tan solo a los chicos y Lacy. Lizy y Lulu todavía son ayudadas por sus madres en el baño de mayores.

-¿Es nuevo? Te… queda bien Loan.-

-¡Acertaste de lleno viejo!- Apoya Lemy a Bobby.

-G-gracias, fue un o-obsequio de t-tía Lisa para mi cumpleaños.-

Con eso, los chicos comienzan a hablar de su vida cotidiana y quejarse de temas diversos (ella apenas puede seguir algunos), pero algo recurrente es la gran cantidad de tiempo que usa Leia en el baño; tiene la costumbre de maquillarse allí, pese a la demora que acarrea a los demás y a tener un espejo gigante propio en su habitación. Según ella, es para cumplir tan solo una pequeña fracción de su ´´tratamiento de belleza´´, pero todos sospechan que el motivo principal consiste en darse importancia, cuando no fastidiarlos.

Mientras los minutos se suceden, su incomodidad va en aumento. Al fin, Lyle, último en la fila antes que ella, sale del baño con el largo y lacio pelo mojado, dejándole espacio para sufrir la ducha en su totalidad. El agua cae, y Loan trata de ignorar su tacto, muy caliente en su opinión, además de la preocupación sobre salir al mundo exterior. Lo único bueno es que irá toda la familia, así que ella podría mantenerse alejada de todos los demás, si hace las cosas bien. Ese pensamiento resulta gratificante.

* * *

-¿Todo listo?- Formada al lado de su madre y hermano, Loan mira sobre su hombro a la gran cantidad de gente en fila. El que pregunta es su padre, que no va con ellos. Las personas de Royal Woods no le tienen mucho… aprecio. No es que le sea imposible salir de la casa, pero ya ha habido altercados en viajes anteriores, con _la gente_, por lo que a ella le han contado Liena y Lyra. Que se quede es un duro golpe.

-¡Sí!

-¿Bolsas resistentes?-

-¡Aquí Linky!- Muestra tía Leni, agitando los brazos cargados de bolsas reciclables, y pasándoles algunas a cada cual. Tía Lola lleva una cantidad similar, pero para ella sola.

-¿Tenemos que ir?- se queja Lupa, la única de sus herma-primas que no se puso algo diferente para la ocasión.

-Sí. Necesito algunas cosas, y tú también hija.- El vestido de tía Lucy parece… extraño. Sorprendida, Loan se fija en que es más simple que de costumbre, con las mangas ajustadas y el faldón menos extenso.

-Entonces salgamos pronto. Cuanto antes terminemos, mejor.-

-¡Ja! ¡Si tan solo no te hubieras resistido tanto, probablemente ya estaríamos allí!- Lacy le pone una mano amigable en el hombro a la gótica, que hace un gesto enojado.

-Incorrecto. _Zi_ **_algunaz_** no tardaran tanto acicalándose como ejemplares de _Pavo criztatus_, ya podría eztar de vuelta en mi laboratorio.-

Similar fastidio expresa en sus ceceos la tía Lisa, que se quitó la bata de laboratorio obligada por sus otras tías. Ninguna quería a alguna de ellas sola en la casa con su padre. Pensar en eso hizo que a Loan se le subiera lo que parecía la mitad de su sangre a las mejillas, con el ardor correspondiente. -_´´!Por favor que nadie se dé cuenta, por favor!´´-_ Por suerte, nadie lo hizo.

-No otra vez. Acordamos que todos deben salir de vez en cuando hace años Lisa.- Tía Lana esta tan impaciente como tía Lynn, tía Leni, tía Lola su madre, Lacy, Lizy, Lyra, Liena, Lemy, Lyle y Leia.

-Yo voté en contra…- Murmura, con Lulu en los brazos.-

-¿Llaves?- Vuelve a consultar su padre.

A su lado, Lori ya tiene una mano en el pomo y otra levantando ostentosa el llavero del auto familiar.

-Mhmmm… ¿Podría conducir yo esta vez tía Lori? ¿Por favor?-

Lyra se adelanta en la fila, impecablemente vestida con una nueva camisa blanca y almidonada. Su madre, la tía Luna, emite una carcajada estentórea, sin hacer caso de su mirada fulminante. Por lo demás, el resto en la habitación da un respingo violento, sobre todo ella. Hasta Leo abre un poco los ojos, nervioso. Lyra no destaca por su habilidad al volante incluso después de meses de práctica.

-Ehhh, Lyra, querida, no creo que con tantas personas en la van eso sea una buena idea.- Dice el albino.

-Además, esto es una salida familiar formal. Sigo siendo la mayor, así que yo conduzco. Que no se hable más del asunto. Niños, vayan al auto.-

-¡Oye! ¡No se siempre funciona así Lori!-

-Claro que sí Lynn.-

-¿Si quiera alcanzas los pedales, o tendríamos que traer la armadura extensible de Lisa?- Se ríe tía Luan-

Antes de que pase a mayores, Loan escucha algo como un coro…

-¡Lyra conduce, Lyra conduce el camión! ¡Yo por ahí no paso, mejor vamos al paredón!- Y la carcajada que lo sigue. Lemy, Lacy, Lupa y Liby repiten el canto una vez más, para diversión de las mayores.

-¡Ya deténganse! ¡No lo hago tan mal!-

-Si claro, señorita ´´estuve a punto de dejar la casa sin porche´´.- Se burla su hermano rockero.

Loan debe admitir que es algo gracioso, en especial porque la controlada Lyra nunca admite que tiene problemas al volante.

-¡Cállate enano!-

Después de ahogar la risa, su padre pone fin a la discusión despidiéndose cariñosamente de todos.

-¡Suerte!- Agita la mano desde la entrada. Loan lo saluda, sentada en uno de los puestos del medio con Leo. Por suerte no hay polvo en el ambiente, los sillones fueron limpiados hace poco y el sol no domina el horizonte como correspondería a un día de verano tardío. A través del pasillo en la van están los asientos se ve a tía Luan y Liby conversando sobre lo que parece un guion teatral.

El motor ruge y ella hace lo posible por prepararse para su inminente destino.

* * *

Hasta poner un pie en la calzada supone un desafío mayúsculo. Desde el estacionamiento se ve un grupo de edificios acristalados con tamaños diversos, y ella siente las punzantes miradas de una multitud informe sobre ellos. Es todo un acontecimiento que _esa_ familia se atreva a salir de la casa. Loan se siente como si tuviera las piernas hechas de jalea. Comienza a respirar cada vez más rápido, girando la vista en rededor hasta que una mano suave la toma por el codo.

Liena dice algo con las manos, pero ella no capta eso, aunque si la sonrisa tranquilizante. Se calma un poco. Más adelante están organizando los grupos.

-… considerando que el ideal es estar mezclados, lo mejor sería que hiciéramos parejas, y que cada una acompañe a la otra en sus compras. A las dos nos reunimos en el patio de comidas. Recuerda donde estamos esta vez por favor Leni, para dejar las cosas que compren. Los chicos pueden ir por su cuenta, a cargo de alguien responsable. Luan y Lisa, ¿Vienen a la sección de tecnología? Cerca está una de las librerías…-

-Dentro de un rato hermana mayor. Voy a la zección de infantez, y luego a la farmacia. Quizáz haya algo interezante.-

-Un público difícil ¿Ehhh? De todos modos tengo que revisar unos nuevos micrófonos inalámbricos… Estoy dentro. ¿Liby?-

-Yo preferiría irme con las chicas, si no te importa mamá.- Pide a su lado ella. Algo más lejos, Lupa y Lacy les están diciendo lo mismo a sus respectivas madres.

-¡… 12 en punto, tienda de deportes! ¡Entendido entrenadora! ¡Vamos vamos chicas, rápido!- Esa imagen de hace mucho tiempo, la deportista empujando al resto del trio, le es tan familiar que elimina parte de su tensión acumulada. Puede que algún día ella también sea capaz de ir a algún lado sin su madre… o no. Pasó a paso, como dice su psicóloga.

-¡Los chicos pueden ir con nosotras! ¡Hay tanta ropa que les quedaría _súper_ genial! ¡Podemos ir a…!-

-Uhh, lo siento por eso tía Leni. Me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos al rato Liena! ¡Y después dicen que yo soy el demoroso!- Esto último lo dijo Lemy a un chico afroamericano en patineta que se les había acercado, sin que Loan lo viera. Dio un respingo, pero ambos ya se habían ido corriendo hacia una tienda de posters alejada, seguidos de la risa grave de tía Luna. Ella y Lyra ya tenían listas de compra en diferentes tiendas instrumentales.

-¿Qué importa Bobby? Nos las arreglaremos sin él. ¿Vamos mamá?- Trata de subirle el ánimo Lyle.

Tía Lola y Leia ya se fueron con tía Lana y Lizy detrás. La tienda de mascotas principal quedaba de camino a uno de los muchos _retails_, y las gemelas eran inseparables pese a tener personalidades diferentes hasta el hartazgo.

-… y así es como se forma la nieve Lizy. Ahora, ve más rápido, que nos quedamos atrás.-

-Geniaaal…-

Tía Lucy y tía Lynn se van cada una por su lado, a buscar quien sabe que extravagancia. Claro, Loan es la menos indicada para decir algo así, tomando en cuenta sus baúles llenos de cosas raras cuya utilidad su madre ponía en duda constantemente. Solo quedaban ellos cerca de la van.

-Listo. ¡En marcha chicos! ¡No te apegues tanto Loan! ¡Luan, deja eso!- Su tía dejo de dibujar con el dedo en el empolvado auto de algún desconocido. Pillada _in fraganti_, esbozó su sonrisa típica. Cuando era más pequeña, Loan solía creerle sus declaraciones de inocencia, hasta que tuvo la mala suerte de pasar su primer día de los inocentes en la casa.

-S-si mamá…-

Las mayores abren la marcha, conversando de sus asuntos. No es que Loan nunca haya visto este tipo de cosas en televisión, sobre todo en las noticias previas a Navidad, con todas esas personas empujándose desesperadas por entrar a alguna tienda, ignorando incluso los saturados elevadores magnéticos y tomando las tradicionales escaleras. Sin embargo, los abundantes carteles, extraños transeúntes y música indeterminada se sienten diferentes desde más cerca. Demasiado cerca, a juzgar por el exagerado respingo que no puede evitar cuando un desconocido la pasa a llevar.

Ya en el elevador colocan las bolsas en el compartimiento, y en pocos segundos se encuentran en cuarto piso. Siguen a su madre hasta que Loan se da cuenta de la dirección: una tienda de ropa.

_´´No no no no no, no por favor´´_

Tiene que hacer algo, y **rápido**. Justo en la periferia de su visión, milagrosamente, hay una pequeña tienda que le llama la atención. Anaqueles llenos de portadas, un CD antiguo en el logo. Sin perder otro instante, Loan toma el codo de Leo, que mira desinteresado la cámara en una esquina, y habla:

-M-mamá, pod-demos, ya sabes, ehhh... ¡Ir a l-la tienda de comics! ¡S-si!- Le costó tanto que piensa que en cualquier momento su corazón estallará.

-Pero cariño, tenía pensado un hermoso vestido para ti…- Objeta sorprendida dándose vuelta.

-Déjala Lori, tenemos tiempo de sobra. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Loan quiso hacer algo por si misma fuera de la casa?-

-Cierto. Bien, si quieren ir a ver sus cosas raras, adelante. Pero no se demoren mucho.-

-Espera, ¿Te llevas a Leo? ¿Y quién va a cargar nuestras cosas?-

-Esto no es nada Luan, yo tengo que llevar el portafolio lleno todos los días y no me quejo. Vámonos, esto estará lleno en un rato.-

-¡Rayos! ¡Que les vaya bien chicos!-

Libre al fin, Loan se acerca dubitativa a mirar el escaparate. Comprueba que Leo siga a su lado, y luego constata con agrado que hay algunas figuras en la parte inferior, ninguna persona dentro de la tienda y muy pocas fuera, salvo el vendedor. Es joven, quizás 26 años, pelo castaño oscuro, lentes, ropa casual y un libro en la mano. Toda la presión soltada reaparece con fuerza. La imagen que da debe ser horrible, piensa. A punto de escapar de allí, vuelve a mirar a su hermano.

-P-podrías… Yo n-no…-

El asiente rápido, y entra primero dándole tiempo para seguirlo. El empleado los saluda con una sonrisa abierta:

-¡Buenos días! ¡Siéntanse libres de revisar lo que deseen!-

Ella enrojece violentamente, atinando apenas a pronunciar palabras incompletas, mientras que su hermano levanta la mano en contestación formal. Cuando está segura de que el hombre volvió a su libro se adentra en las estanterías, seguida de Leo. Hay material muy selecto allí, y diverso además. No tanto como en sus páginas de compra, pero nota el esfuerzo. No es un espacio muy grande, pero cabe gran cantidad de cosas geniales. Distraída, la oscuridad queda relegada el tiempo necesario para pasearse minuciosamente por el lugar. Cuando ya tiene una buena pila recuerda que no tiene dinero en lo absoluto. Su asignación mayormente va a distintas tarjetas, porque sus gastos son abrumadoramente virtuales. Cerca, Leo tiene bajo el brazo una caja cuya tapa retrata un barco artillado y la mira de nuevo. Loan sabe que el recibe mucho menos dinero, así que comienza a devolver las cosas a sus estanterías, compungida.

El levanta mínimamente una ceja, su forma de decir ´´_estoy confundido_´´.

-S-se me olv-vidó, no tengo di-dinero. Es una pena, pero p-por lo menos no fuim-mos con mamá a la t-tienda.-

Sorprendido, saca algo de su bolsillo en la camisa. Una billetera que abre, mostrando un fajo nada despreciable de dinero.

-L-leo, n-no… tran-tranquilo, no necesito eso, p-podemos volver ot-tro día, no quiero que gastes t-tu asignación por mi…-

Al fin verbaliza una respuesta, girando suavemente la cabeza hacia los lados:

-No lo necesito. No lo uso desde hace cuatro meses y 14 días.-

-P-pero…-

Su hermanito no espera mucho. Toma lo que estaba dejando, se va a la caja registradora y comienza a pagar.

-Supongo que estos son de la señorita. Tiene buen gusto, a decir verdad. Lo primero que me sorprendió de esta ciudad al llegar es la gran oferta literaria.-

El quiebre. Es sencillamente demasiado, siente que la taladran en el alma con esa mirada tan directa… Loan solo puede retroceder un paso, encogerse y ponerse tras Leo, que a su vez se envara, alerta. El pobre tipo de la caja tarda unos segundos en entender, y su jovialidad se troca en preocupación mientras le pasa el cambio al menor.

-Ehhh, ¿lo siento? No sabía, bueno… Que tengan un buen día, supongo.-

Sin soltarlo, se van rápidamente, pero no lo suficiente para evitar escuchar un susurro al aire:

-…ielos, hace mucho que no veía uno de _ellos_….-

No otra vez. Arrastra a Leo con toda la prisa que le permiten sus piernas y miedos, casi logrando que se tropiece y bote la pequeña pila sobre sus manos. Sin saber cómo, llegan a la gran tienda de ropa, donde Leo procesa lo sucedido y se adelanta para su gratitud. _´´No sabría cómo encontrar a mamá en este lugar tan, tan… enorme´´_.

-¡M-mamá….!-

-¡Al fin! ¡Son las 1:36! ¡Se suponía que tenías que traerla a tiempo Leo!-

El rostro de Leo, pálido por lo general, pierde el poco color que tiene violentamente. ´´Lo siento, no volverá a suceder´´, articula con un susurro ahogado. Loan se siente peor.

-N-no fue s-su culpa, había al-alguien y yo…- La expresión de Lori se suaviza, y se lleva una mano al rostro.

-Cariño, ya deberías dejar eso, sé que puedes hacerlo, y no hay ningún motivo real. Te dije que este lugar es seguro, y para algo estaba Leo contigo. Por ahora, que pase, pero queda aún un tiempo. Mira, debe alcanzar para probarte este, y este, y aquel otro tan bonito que Luan dejó…-

Sin forma de negarse, Loan es conducida al probador, donde trata de demorarse la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. No es que sus manos temblorosas den muchas opciones.

-¿Sobrina? ¿Sigues viva?- _´´Por favor que tía Luan no tenga una cámara´´_

-¡Sal de ahí Loan, no tenemos tiempo!

-N-no quiero… Tengo m-miedo.-

-¡Entonces abre la puerta!-

Con una mueca, quita el seguro del pequeño probador. El conjunto que su madre eligió para ella es… raro. Una pieza completa, gris, de algo similar a su chaleco, pero que se extiende hacia abajo para formar una falda muy corta para su gusto. Acompañando la extraña prenda, una chaqueta marrón común, zapatos con tacón pequeño y medias. Por lo menos los colores no son llamativos, como ella prefiere.

-¡Te ves preciosa mi niña! ¿Cierto Luan?-

-Wow, vaya que es cierto Loan. ¿No has pensado en cambiar todo tu _look_?

-L-la verdad me gust-taba más antes…-

Como si no hubiera escuchado, su madre continúa.

-… lo llevaremos, será un bonito traje cuando salgas conmigo a la oficina, y quizás hasta termines trabajando ahí, eso sería literalmente lo mejor para ti… -Su voz firme sufre una inflexión extraña- Ay, perdón, es la emoción del momento…-

Ante eso, Loan atina a forzar una sonrisa y volver a cerrar para cambiarse. Botando aire contenido y apoyándose en la pared, piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría eso. Si tan solo… ¿O no? Por lo que le ha contado Leo, en la oficina su madre lo deja solo revisando archivos contables. Ella no es excelente en matemáticas, pero tampoco mala. Salir a ese ambiente protegido, quizás sea el primer paso, el que nunca se atrevió a dar por sí misma. Profundo es su mente resuena el deseo de conocer gente, hacer amigos, ser _normal_. Aunque viendo como salió la breve conversación con el empleado de hace un rato… Tampoco quiere decepcionar a Lori teniendo un ataque en su compañía. Todo es confuso otra vez.

Saliendo con su anterior ropaje y entregándole la bolsa a su madre se encuentra a los otros. En la caja pagan todas sus cosas, incluida la ropa recién adquirida para ella. En este punto, tía Luan tiene varios paquetes en las manos, y la pila que antes cargaba Leo se ha cuadruplicado, escondiendo su cabeza. Su tía mira en esa dirección, frunciendo el ceño.

-Dijiste que cargaríamos nuestras propias cosas Lori. Rompiste tu propio acuerdo.-

-¡Ja! Bueno hermana, la verdad eso era para el momento de comprar. No dije nada de volver. Es una pena que Liby no esté aquí para ayudarte ¿Eh?-

-¿T-te ayudo?-

-Estoy bien. Gracias, hermana.- Desde siempre, Leo lleva sus cosas, pero esta tan cargado que Loan siente algo de culpa. Casi todo es suyo o de su madre, pero el parece apañárselas.

Llevan un buen trecho, y los primeros que encuentran son tía Leni y su grupo. Todos llevan algo, generalmente con logos de marca (Incluyendo la de su tía modista). Tía Lola viene con alguien detrás, cargando el carro que lleva sus cosas. Al final llega Lemy, solo, y deciden ir a un local _gourmet_ bastante espacioso del tercer piso. Ocupan la mesa más grande, e incluso deben sacar un par de sillas de las aledañas. El pedido en sí dura como mínimo media hora, en tanto es muy variado. Comida vegana, de dieta, abundantes filetes (para tía Lynn y Lacy), etc.

-¿Tomamos las papas fritas aderezadas para tres?- Dándose vuelta indecisa, encara a Lupa. Son los únicos que quedan sin ordenar, y los miran todos en la mesa, incomodándola.

-Ehhh, por m-mi bien. ¿Leo?-

El asiente serio.

-¿Venimos al lugar más delicioso del centro comercial, y ustedes piden _papas fritas_? ¿Es en serio?- Pregunta tía Lana. Su madre solo hace un sonido exasperado.

-Oye Lori, hablando de comida, ¿No que tu conduces por todo eso de ser la mayor? ¿Qué haces pidiendo champaña tan refinada?- Interviene tía Luna, riendo.

-Mhmmm, pensaba en lo mucho que Lyra quería conducir, como es obvio.-

-_Sí, claaro, muy creíble y todo…-_ Se oye un murmullo contenido.

-¡Genial! ¡Prometo por Dios que no te arrepentirás tía Lori!-

-¡Nooooooooooo…!- Todos los menores, y algunas de las mayores, se quejan con fuerza.

-Vamos a morir.- Tía Lucy augura en voz alta.

-¡Eso seguro tía! ¡Prefiero ir al parque de riesgo mal mantenido!- Contesta Lemy

-Bueno, por lo menos Bobby vino preparado.- Señala tía Luan al casco que el chico moreno lleva bajo el brazo, cohibiéndolo un poco.

-Bien hecho hermano puedes ir a dejarnos flores.- Le felicita con una sonrisa Lyle.

Todos terminan su comida (la fuente de papas entre los tres aún tiene unas pocas, que Lacy saca ansiosa, ganándose el ceño fruncido de su madre), recogen sus cosas y se van a la van mientras sus madres pagan.

Al edificio entran cada vez más personas. Cuando salen y de tanta prisa por llegar, Loan por accidente tira mucho a su hermano, derribando por fin la considerable masa que trae.

-¡P-perdón! ¡Lo sient-t-o, yo no q-quería…! ¡Te a-ayudo…!- Las lágrimas se forman y hasta ella nota el estrangulamiento de su voz.

Ambos comienzan a recoger las bolsas desparramadas. Cerca, una mano toma la bolsa que contiene su ropa nueva, y vislumbra más gente. Sorprendida, levanta la cabeza y ve a todos sus herma-primos ayudando a dejar la carga en el automóvil.

-Les agradezco.- Sin creerlo todavía, oye a Leo dirigirse a los demás, en su tono normal, acomodando su manga en la parte trasera del maletero.

-¡No hay por qué ser tan formal! ¡Para eso es la familia!- Lacy termina de dejar una de las cajas de su madre.

Su hermanito asiente, y ella podría jurar que lo cree, aunque sea en una mínima parte. Sentados en su anterior puesto, ve como todos se agarran a los suyos mientras Lyra prende la van. Esta es la ventana por la que su yo menor rogaba en silencio, la posibilidad de mejorar, para ella y para Leo. No están perdidos del todo.

* * *

-¿Cómo les fue?-

-¡Excelente Lincoln! ¡Deberías haber visto a Loan con su nuevo traje! No te preocupes, Luan tiene algunas de su cámara oculta. ¿Por cierto, donde están los chicos?-

El hombre señala las escaleras, sonriente:

-Loan se veía muy feliz, parece que le gustaron sus cosas nuevas. Subieron a su habitación. ¿Por cierto, como se sabe que Leo está feliz? Al menos el chico se veía mas calmado.

* * *

**Saludos. Muchos días sin publicar y un capitulo algo largo, como se suponía, centrado en un desarrollo leve de los personajes en el día a día. Sé que puedo ser un poco lento para esas cosas. Pensando en lo que escribí (el cuerpo original de la historia) me di cuenta de algo, y quería aclararlo: Aunque el final es bastante abierto a interpretación en ese sentido, prefiero seguir con el diseño de travelerofthemultiverse, o sea que en el presente de la historia Loan y Leo no tienen tendencias incestuosas: simplemente son hermanos muy cercanos, hasta el punto de la codependencia, y se quieren a su manera protectora y extraña, en contraste a Lyra y Lemy (no se llevan bien, pero en el fondo se aprecian) o Liena y Lyle (son como segunda madre e hijo). **

**Trickgl01: Si, es algo así como un final hipotético. Pensaba escribir los diferentes futuros posibles, pero me di cuenta de que no tiene mucho sentido establecer algo así de manera tajante, por no hablar de que sería anticlimático. No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue la mejor opción, y espero que ustedes también.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Visita a la oficina.**

*Bolsa de papel plegable lista.

*Pañuelos listos.

*Estuche con los medicamentos de emergencia listo.

*Celular de emergencia listo.

*Tableta lista.

*Extraño vestido de mamá… listo.

*Loan inhaló profundamente.

_-¨Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…¨-_

_-¨No parece tan buena idea de día, ¿Ehhh? Debiste pensar esto mejor, pero no, nunca lo haces. Ahora no solo harás el ridículo frente a Lori, sino que todos allí te verán como lo que eres: una fracasada. ¨-_

Exhaló con dificultad. Por un momento la cabeza le dio vueltas, pero se estaba acostumbrando. Nada de lo dicho por el ser en su mente era real, aunque costara mucho no hacerle caso. Había pasado una semana desde que fueron al centro comercial, durante la cual su madre no dejó de hablarle sobre las ventajas que tendría ir a ver su oficina. Su padre se había negado firmemente a que la obligara, pero después de tantos días la terminó convenciendo. Tan solo unas horas, en la oficina anexa con Leo, un día Jueves de poco trabajo… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Loan no necesitaba el dinero (Entre sus transmisiones y, especialmente, los premios transables de sus juegos favoritos, reunía casi lo mismo que un profesional bien remunerado cuando realmente se esforzaba), pero la posibilidad de ver el mundo, hablar con gente real, _crecer_ como persona… eso si atraía su ser entero, de la misma forma que las polillas seguían yendo hacia la luz de la llama, sin detenerse hasta que sus alas se quemaban.

-¡Nos vamos!- Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz entusiasmada de Lori.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella sería la que estuviera a punto de salir alguna vez? Desde luego, Loan no.

-Suerte cariño.- Sonriendo, su padre la envuelve cálidamente, transmitiéndole confianza.

Todos están ahí, y pronto se convierte en un abrazo grupal que amenaza con ahogarla. Tía Leni emite soniditos emocionados, Liena, Lizy y Bobby se demoran algo más en soltarla.

-E-estaré bien…-

-¿Vas a volver pronto cierto? No como la última vez.- Los enormes ojos de Lizy empiezan a lagrimear.

-Y-yo… ¡Por s-supuesto! Vivo aquí ahora, ¿re-recuerdas?-

-Pero antes también vivías con nosotros, y te fuiste, y, y…-

-Tranquila cariño, Loan volverá en la tarde, ¿Cierto Lori?- Tía Lana toma en sus brazos a su hija.

-Créeme, estaremos de vuelta pronto, hoy no es una jornada muy ocupada. Si algo pasa, puedo mandar a los chicos en alguno de los autos de la empresa. ¡Buen día a todos! ¡Adiós Linky!-

-¡Adiós!- Loan ya está fuera, y agita el brazo levemente para contestar el grito de todos. Tras un breve trecho entra al espacioso vehículo, donde ya se encuentran sentados Leo y Leia, bastante separados. Comienzan a moverse, y pronto se oye la conversación relajada de su madre y Tía Lola.

¨ ¿No sería mejor practicar?¨

¨Eso tiene sentido¨

Tras el breve dialogo consigo misma, Loan se dirige a Leia con su mejor disposición.

-¿P-por qué, ya s-sabes… decidiste salir tem-temprano?- Arrogante, ella le contesta con un mohín:

-Ugh, tengo que ir a solucionar un problema con las chicas, al parecer esos inútiles de abastecimiento confundieron los paquetes de galletas, y ahora corremos el riesgo de quedarnos atrás de las Campanillas Azules. ¡No voy a perder frente a esas idiotas…!- Eleva la voz infantil.

-¡Leia! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre el vocabulario señorita?- Reprende desde el asiento delantero tía Lola.

-Si mamá… De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué vienes tú? ¿No que eras incapaz de salir por tu rareza?-

-Yo… C-creo que p-puedo hacerlo.- Para ella, sus palabras no reflejan ninguna confianza, pero debe decirlas.

Si no, ¿Cómo creerlas algún día? Es parte de lo que la señorita Ahdelny le había recomendado cuando hablaron del tema.

-¿En serio? Si tú lo dices…-

Su prima nunca ha destacado por el tacto con el que la trata. Después de un incómodo silencio y varias calles después, Leia abre nuevamente la conversación, girando la cabeza hacia Leo:

-¿Y cuál es tu razón para ir?- El vuelve la vista desde la ventana.

-Trabajo ahí.-

-¿Y qué haces? ¿Es importante? ¿Cómo son las negociaciones, los tratos? ¿Todo es tan secreto como se ve en televisión?-

Ante tamaña avalancha, su hermanito recula un poco, pero se lanza inmediatamente a responder. No es que disfrute hablar con otras personas, pero si de lo que hace en la compañía.

-Yo… reviso cuentas, plazos. No sé cómo funciona el resto. A veces, madre se encierra en su oficina con gente, extraños que vienen y van, o hace reuniones de personal. Así las llama.-

-¿Cómo es el edificio?

-Amplio. Hay mucha gente llamando y hablando en los pisos inferiores. No voy mucho a ellos.-

-Interesante.-

Ya se estaban acercando a la escuela privada donde estudiaba. Loan estiro un poco el cuello hacia la derecha para ver un imponente arco en el que se fundían esculturas y enredaderas. Bajo el esperaba un pequeño grupo de chicas que Leia saludó con la mano.

-Tía Lori, ¿Crees que pueda ir a ver tu oficina algún día?-

Sorprendida, su madre miró en dirección a Tía Lola, que tampoco se lo esperaba.

-Ehhh, supongo que sí, un día que no tengas clases o actividades extracurriculares, y siempre que Lola te de du permiso.-

-¡Gracias! ¡Adiós mamá!-

-Adiós princesa, recuérdales quien manda.-

Cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del automóvil, se volvió un poco:

-Buena suerte Loan.-

Eso fue francamente sorprendente para la aludida. En primer lugar obviamente no se esperaba esa amabilidad de Leia. Y en segundo, ella nunca la llamaba por su nombre. Siempre era ´´_rara_´´ o algo peor. Cuando se recuperó ya estaban en marcha de nuevo. Sonríe con aplomo de nuevo.

Cerca de nuevo del casco urbano pasan dejan sin problemas salvo un poco de tráfico a la tía Lola, en una casona bellamente decorada y acondicionada para grabaciones, fotos, y todo lo que compone en trabajo de una modelo como ella. Una calle más, y llegan al fin.

-¡Ya es hora chicos!- Su madre activa las puertas automáticas.

Bajando lentamente, Loan observa todo a su alrededor. No hay mucha gente en la calle, la mayoría no se detiene de sus caminos, frente a ellos hay un edificio cuadrado e imponente cuya punta gira a lo que parecen kilómetros de altura, recubierto enteramente de ventanas azules al sol de verano.

Hay varios guardias en la entrada que cachean a todos los que ingresan, pero al ver a Lori simplemente saludan llevándose las manos al sombrero. En el primer piso hay mucha actividad por lo que parece, así que Loan prefiere acercarse un poco más a su madre. Todos notan su presencia: ¨_Bueno, esto no va tan mal…_¨ las miradas son terribles, sí, pero mientras se fije en quien va adelante, no hay nada que temer. Un paso a la vez. Llegan a una gran recepción.

-Buenos días señora Loud- Saluda una secretaria joven con el pelo rizado y una sonrisa radiante.

-Hola Marie, avisa a la junta que me reuniré con ellos dentro de 15 minutos en el piso 18. Quiero los informes del mercado textil en Pakistán. Ah, por cierto, esta es mi hija, Loan. Se quedará en mi oficina anexa, así que necesita un identificativo.-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Hola cariño, encantada de conocerte!-

-¡Ho-hola! Ahhh, ¿Buen d-día?- Su saludo debe resultar, porque la otra mujer asiente y comienza a teclear en una extraña computadora. Unos segundos después la impresora 3D a su lado extiende una tarjeta plástica con relieves que llega a las atribuladas manos de Loan:*Loan Loud, Invitada de nivel 4*

-Excelente. Buen día Marie, nos vemos en la tarde.-

-¡Adiós señora! ¡Nos vemos muchachos!-

Leo da un respingo, y ella por su parte extiende los labios parodiando una sonrisa. Hay muchos elevadores, pero Lori, como CEO, tiene uno propio, más pequeño y exclusivo.

-Bien Loan, yo llego hasta el piso 18. Leo te llevará a mi oficina, y el pase que tienes te permitirá visitar todo el edificio salvo la torre y los subterráneos. Oh cariño ¡estoy tan emocionada y orgullosa de ti! ¡sé que esto te va a encantar! Bueno, quizás no al principio, pero paso a paso. Mariane, la hermana de Marie, es la secretaria en mi piso, así que si necesitas algo solo pídelo, ambas son de mi entera confianza. Y para demostrar que deposito mis expectativas en ti…-

Su madre saca un llavero ornado del bolsillo superior en su traje, separa una llave y la agita ante ella.

-Es la llave de mi escritorio. Úsala bien.-

-M-mamá yo…-

-Tranquila querida, estamos por llegar a mi piso. Recuerda, tranquilízate, respira, tu hermano te explicará que hacer.-El asiente firmemente- ¡Buena suerte chicos!-

-¡A-adiós!-

-Adiós madre.-

Cuando se baja, Leo presiona el botón del penúltimo piso: 27.

-Y… ¿Qué s-se supone que debemos ha-hacer?-

-Es complicado. Hay muchas opciones… Puedes revisar los documentos contables, entradas y salidas, proyecciones, o leer fichas de personas… tú tienes las llaves, así que supongo que también ver las cámaras. A veces madre simplemente quiere que lea los registros de transacciones anteriores.-

-¿Y l-luego?- lo anima.

-Luego, generalmente hay que escribir un informe, pero no estoy seguro de si tú debes hacerlo.-

Eso parece preocuparlo.

Llegan por fin, y las puertas se abren. Avanza un poco detrás de él. Todo es nuevo, las bellas alfombras, muebles caros, casilleros en toda la pared…

-¡Ahhh, usted debe ser la señorita Loan! ¡Buen día! ¡Buenos días señor Loud!-

Por un momento, Loan piensa que la mujer de la recepción llegó antes, pero su ropa claramente es diferente, y su cara se ve un poco más madura.

-¡Pónganse cómodos! Les preparo un café en seguida.-

-Bu-buenos días…-

Antes de que pueda terminar, Mariane de nuevo está hablando.

-¿Con azúcar? Claro, claro. ¡Bonito vestido! Lo siento si hablo mucho, siempre me lo dicen. El no, pero se le nota ¿Cierto?- Se refiere a Leo, que parece ansioso por estar en cualquier otro lugar.

-Lo siento, y g-gracias por tod…-

-¡Sin problemas! No los retengo más. Aquí está el café, por cierto.-

Pronto se ve caminando por el pasillo forrado en oscura madera noble, con una taza caliente en mano. En la amplia oficina propiamente tal hay más casilleros, un bonito escritorio que da la espalda a un ventanal, y otros dos más pequeños a la derecha. ¨Supongo que ese debe ser el de Leo¨ piensa, al notar que el primero está recubierto con ordenados fajos y el segundo desnudo, salvo por una computadora.

-En este casillero está el balance de la semana pasada- Señala - Los libros contables- Otra pausa- Y en esa computadora puedes encontrar informes. Si… si necesitas algo puedo traerlo hermana.-

-Graci-cias Leo, por e-el m-momento prefiero adaptarme un p-poco.-

El asiente y se instala. Probando todo, Loan pasa unas horas familiarizándose con la organización de todo, la computadora en especial. Comprueba una tabla de ingresos al parecer referente a un almacén de ropa en el que la empresa de su madre tiene participación, hasta que se cansa.

¨Definitivamente esto no es lo mío¨. Sin embargo, la secretaria, Mariane, ha venido varias veces a comprobar como están, dándole la oportunidad de hablar y mejorar su habilidad en ello. Al final, casi se siente cómoda con su presencia. La elección de su madre fue bastante buena al ponerla en ese lugar, debe reconocer, pero Loan no cree que algún día ese vaya a ser su futuro.

Por curiosidad, mete la llave en su ranura correspondiente del escritorio, e inmediatamente se escucha un chasquido en todos los cajones, y las cámaras se prenden. Los muebles inteligentes como esos son muy comunes hoy en día. Frente a una tableta de gran tamaño, hay una foto de los tres sonrientes.

Por un momento, a ella le asalta la preocupación de estar invadiendo un santuario, pero allí hay algo raro… Las cámaras. Están marcadas por piso, tan solo evitando el número 18: ´´Sala de reuniones´´. En el número 1, algo raro está pasando. Hay gente vestida de negro entrando por doquier, uno de ellos se para con un megáfono y empieza a hablar, pero la maquina no capta sonido.

-¿Leo?-

Inmediatamente él se acerca, notando la ansiedad en su voz. Ambos continúan mirando hasta que los sujetos llegan a la recepción de Marie, que agitada presiona varios comandos en la consola (hay otro dispositivo centrado únicamente allí), y luego la escena se oscurece. Parece como si hubiera apagado la luz, lo mismo que en todos los pisos por debajo del 18.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

-N-no lo sé, p-pero no es bueno. ¿Deberíamos avisar a mamá…?-

El la mira confundido. No tiene instrucciones para estos casos. Sopesa sus opciones. Si interrumpen lo que sea que su madre esté haciendo, sería terrible, pero… ¿Y si lo que está sucediendo es peor? ¨Mejor preguntarle a Mariane¨.

-¿Y M-mariane?-

-Se fue.-

Eso solo los dejaba a ellos. Luchando consigo misma, Loan se acercó al elevador. No le gustaban esas cosas tampoco, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Puso su tarjeta frente al lector.

-¨Loan Loud, acceso concedido¨-

Abierta la entrada, tomó el brazo de su confundido hermano, cerró los ojos, y presiono el botón que marcaba ´´18´´.

* * *

-¿Loan? ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ¡Esto es importante!-

No se habían demorado nada en llegar y ahora debían enfrentar la ira de Lori.

-¡Mamá, n-no es lo que c-crees, ha-había gente abajo, y, y las cámaras se apaga-garon, y…!-

-Respira cariño. ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir? ¡Dios mío, se coherente!-

-Revisamos las cámaras. Un grupo grande se dirige hacia aquí.- Sintetiza Leo, mientras ella saca su bolsa de papel y comienza a inhalar y exhalar rápidamente.

-¡Tienen razón señora! ¡Cortaron la señal hace poco, pero Marie mando un mensaje! ¡¨Agentes federales en camino. Ascenso prohibido.¨!- Un hombre de traje elegante grita, agitando su celular.

-¡¿Qué sucede?!- Grita una señora con abundante maquillaje.

-¡Tranquilízate Roberts! ¡Ahhh, maldita sea! ¡Debe ser Hopkins disparando su último cartucho! ¡Mantengan la calma! ¡La reunión se pospone hasta que esta locura termine! Quédense en sus puestos. Allen, encárgate.-

-Haré lo posible señora Loud.-

-Chicos, no queda mucho tiempo. Johnson, toma la limusina deslocalizada y llévalos a casa. 1216 de la avenida Franklin. ¡Rápido!-

-Si señora. Vámonos.-

-P-pero mamá-

-No te preocupes cariño, no es grave. Estaré allá en un rato, pero tienes que hacerme caso ahora.-

Loan no puede contestar, porque entre Leo y el hombre ya la han llevado hacia un discreto elevador interior. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos están en una limusina lujosa que sale de la entrada posterior del edificio.

-¿Q-Que está pas-pasando? Por f-favor.- Se anima a preguntar cuando ya llevan la mitad del camino.

-No lo sé niña, pero tengo mis sospechas. La señora Loud estaba metida en algo grande, tratando de competir en mercados de una sociedad bastante grande. No me extrañaría que tuvieran contactos con el Gobierno, después de todo el tal Hopkins tiene su sede principal en Washington, aunque no sea el accionista mayoritario.-

El resto del viaje transcurre en un silencio mortal, con Loan ideando destinos cada vez peores. Cuando llegan a la casa y su padre sale a recibirlos está hecho un manojo de nervios.

-¿Chicos? ¿Qué pasó? Lori me envió un mensaje y… Oh, tranquila Loan, ya estamos aquí, entren.-

¨No puedo evitarlo¨ piensa, justo antes de ponerse a llorar desconsolada. Su primera salida al trabajo de su madre y nada puede resultar peor. El tiempo pierde sentido mientras ella solloza en los suaves brazos de su padre.

-Ya, tranquila. Esto no es tu culpa, y todo saldrá bien, ya verás…-

Se trata de limpiar los ojos con sus mangas, arruinando la ropa y haciendo que llore aún más. Leo le pasa un pañuelo tras otro. ¿Cómo se le pudieron haber olvidado? Los llevaba… exactamente para eso.

-Sabía que los espíritus estaban inquietos.- Al parecer, tía Lucy es la otra adulta en la casa.

-Lucy, ¿Puedes ir a buscar a Lisa? Debe estar en el laboratorio subterráneo, y yo estoy un poco ocupado.-

Loan se aferra más fuerte. No pueden dejarla sola, no así, no ahora.

Comienza a llegar gente, y su padre la coloca en el sillón con varias mantas. Los más pequeños la rodean, tratando de animarla. Funciona. Leo alterna la mirada fija entre su padre y la puerta. Los adultos discuten sin parar, sacan los teléfonos, hacen llamadas. Todo eso pasa por su cerebro efímeramente, sin calar completamente.

Cuando el nerviosismo en la casa llega a un punto explosivo y las voces comienzan a tomar fuerza, tía Luna grita:

-¡Ahí viene!-

Pronto, su madre aparece en el umbral, sin la apariencia impecable de siempre. Todos corren a abrazarla, preguntarle cómo está...

-¡Déjenle espacio! Bien, ahora ordenadamente. ¿Lori, que pasó?- Mirando fijamente a su madre, a Loan casi le da un ataque al corazón. Tiene el pelo despeinado, y su mirada atribulada, su ser entero se parece demasiado al suyo propio, en una versión con lentes y más labia.

-Ouch. Bueno, verás… Fue solo una maniobra sucia de esos cretinos, pero lo tengo todo bajo control. Es en serio, aunque quizás…- Es interrumpida por fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Departamento de Hacienda, abra la puerta!-

-Todo muy bien controlado ¿Ehhh?- No se puede aguantar la tía Luan.

¡Slap!

El fuerte sonido producido por la palmada de su albino padre golpeando su propia cara resulta muy, muy ilustrativo.

-!LORI!- Gritan furiosas sus tias.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que debo dar una explicación un tanto larga, y aquí va: Como quizás habrán visto, decidí traducir esta historia al inglés, lo que me hizo reflexionar, y en última instancia, volver a una trama lineal. Aún no sé si los episodios auto conclusivos fueron una buena idea, pero esto siempre se trató de reflejar la vida cotidiana más que elaborar algo tan concreto. Sin embargo, siento que también se pierde algo, por lo que entre este capítulo y el siguiente espero darle un final satisfactorio a este nuevo ´´arco´´. Un tiempo después de que lo lean, probablemente editaré la historia completa (más que nada su orden, dejando los capítulos 12, 13 y 14 como 9, 10 y 11, e inversamente) y daré por finalizadas las aventuras de Loan y Leo, para empezar a trabajar en un nuevo proyecto, uno grande de verdad y creo que mejor, del que les puedo adelantar acontecerá en una versión del _Fantasy-verse_. Les agradezco enormemente la paciencia por haber llegado hasta este punto (me sorprende siempre) con un autor novato y probablemente aburrido (especial mención a trickgl01 y ElEgeon), y espero realmente que disfruten lo que vendrá. Sin más que decir, me despido cordialmente de todos ustedes.**


	14. Chapter 14

Completamente. Los habían abandonado completamente. No por mucho tiempo, o eso decía la nota, pero de todas formas era un desastre.

Al principio fue diferente. Claro, hubo pánico cuando los hombres uniformados entraron a la casa Loud sin contemplaciones, en plena madrugada:

_-´´Chicos, los adultos tenemos que irnos un rato, ya saben, es un proceso complicado… Volveremos pronto. Hasta entonces, háganle caso a Lyra.´´- Rápidamente, su madre les da un beso a cada uno. Luego entra en uno de los autos policiales con el portafolio firmemente agarrado._

_-´´ ¡Suéltame imbécil, ya voy!´´- Grita frente a ellos tía Lana._

_Después de entregarle algo a Lyra, su padre se acerca y los abraza sin palabras. Es el último._

-¨ ¿Cómo es posible estar tan cansada y aun así seguir llorando?¨- El silencio no le concede la respuesta a Loan, y mucho menos alivio. A las 4 de la mañana, cuando todo terminó, su hermana menor les ordenó volver a la cama. No hubo quejas, cosa comprensible. Los habían sacado de sus respectivas habitaciones intentando detectar información sensible.

Si pensaban como ella, probablemente querrían dormir y despertar a la mañana siguiente, pensando que todo fue una pesadilla. Por alguna razón no lo había hecho. Quizás…

De vuelta en su cuarto. Leo se quedó en el baño cepillando sus dientes. -_¨Solo unas horas¨- _Pensó, tapándose con su cobija.

* * *

-¿Hermana?-

Sobre ella, Leo se cierne preocupado. Algo está pasando, lo que significa que el cuasi-arresto de su madre no fue un sueño. Eso, y el desorden mayor que el habitual en su espacio. Dejando eso de lado, Loan le hace caso a las señas urgentes de su hermanito. Salen lentamente. Fuera se desarrolla una discusión frente al baño.

-´´ ¡¿Qué hiciste QUE?!´´-

-´´ ¡Solo quería que el agua saliera con más presión! ¡Pero esta cosa es demasiado moderna! ¡Comenzó a dispararse y tuve que cerrarla!´´-

-´´ ¡LEMYY!´´-

-´´Es suficiente. Por mucho que no me guste lo que hizo el enano, lo de las duchas puede esperar. Hay que dividirnos las tareas, y como papá me dejó a cargo, haremos esto rápido: Cada cual ordenará su habitación, y luego irá con sus compañeros a limpiar el resto de la casa…´´-

-´´ ¡Cierto! ¡Oye, a quien le llamas enano! ¡Te lo tienes muy creído porque el viejo te dejo las llaves de vanzilla!´´-

-´´Esto está hecho un desastre.´´- Para Lupa, eso amerita cierto grado de diversión.

-´´ ¡Miren los trofeos de tía Lola y mamá!´´- Señala uno de los expositores familiares y su tesoro desparramado Lacy.

-´´ ¡Y los míos! ¡Claramente eso es una prioridad!´´- Leia sostiene en sus manos un buen montón de fotos enmarcadas, mayormente con ella posando para la cámara.

-´´Ni hablar.´´- Desestima su herma-prima.-

Cuando empezaron a hablar de comida, surgió el tema de quien cocinaría. Lyra quiso hacerlo por sí misma, pero todos se quejaron. Incluso Loan agitó las manos.

-¡Es solo una sopa! Como sea, Bobby, Liby y Leo, saquen los sobres verdes de la despensa y empiecen a cocinar con cuidado. Los tres tienen cierta experiencia, así que no debería darles problema.´´-

-´´ ¿Por qué se fue Liena?´´- Lizy lo ve todo como una emocionante aventura.

-Porque nuestra hermana tuvo que ir a una actividad extracurricular de la universidad Liz, y nadie quisiera que se perdiera esa oportunidad, ¿O sí?-

-´´ ¡Nop!´´-

-´´Ojala estuviera aquí, no quiero comer agua con polvo…´´- Murmura Lyle. Por su parte, Loan le levanta el pulgar a Leo, que ya va bajando las escaleras con el resto.

-´´Los demás, andando, esta vez quiero que papá llegue a casa y la encuentre _en perfectas condiciones_.´´-

Loan ya volvía hacia su habitación cuando algo la detuvo.

-´´ ¿Loan, podrías ayudarme a cuidar a Lulu por favor? Solo sostenerla un rato y darle la extraña leche que dejó tía Lisa, yo le cambiaré el pañal´´-

-´´ ¡C-claro!´´- Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, para olvidar que su entera familia adulta probablemente este frente a un jurado acusándolos de fraude fiscal, o que quizás el gobierno dejará de ignorar su _particular_ situación por eso, y terminen todos en un orfanato y…

Sin darse cuenta ha seguido a Lyra hasta la habitación de Leia y Lizy.

-´´ ¿Por qué no está Lulu en la cuna?´´-

La mayor de las rubias se encoge de hombros.

-´´ ¡Tenían que haberla vigilado! Ahhh, no importa. Vamos a buscarla, no olviden avisarme si la ven.´´-

-´´ ¡Okay! ¡Estoy cerca de terminar mi cama Loan!´´-

-´´Q-que bien Liz…´´-´

-´´Rápido, un bebé, aunque sea Lulu, no debe pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.´´-

Acompaña a Lyra en una somera revisión de la casa, cada vez más nerviosa. Al fin, solo queda una opción: el laboratorio de tía Lisa.

-´´Es-está abierto…´´-

-´´ ¿Cómo habrá entrado allí?´´-

-´´M-me da mi-miedo.´´-

Su hermana menor suspira mueve la cabeza, sopesando sus opciones. Están las dos solas en el patio trasero. Tampoco luce muy ansiosa, pero después de unos segundos cuadra los hombros.

-´´Detrás de mí. No creo que ande demasiado lejos, y aunque tía Lisa nos prohibió curiosear mucho… por nuestro propio bien, si no tocamos nada supongo que no lo notará.´´-

Loan se agazapa detrás de ella conforme bajan las escaleras hacia el estrecho pasillo principal. Dentro reina una parpadeante iluminación artificial. Todo se parece demasiado a uno de los antiguos juegos de su padre, Dead Space. La comparación no le ayuda.

-´´ ¿Lulu? ¿Dónde estás? ´´-

-´´ ¿L-Lulu?´´-

-´´Tengo comida…´´-

Al fin, se escucha una risita cerca. La bebé está en una esquina, con algo en la boca. El ritmo cardiaco de Loan se normaliza lentamente hasta que…

-´´ ¿Qué tienes en la boca?´´- Ya con ella en las manos, Lyra le ofrece el biberón y toma con asco lo que escupe.

-´´Ly-lyra…´´-

-´´Parece algún tipo de llave para contenedor, o tanque… ¿Qué me estabas diciendo Loan?´´-

Señalando hacia las escaleras del segundo nivel, ella se coloca de nuevo a su espalda. Algo sale de allí, una especie de humo, o niebla…

-´´N-no creo q-que sea bu-buena idea quedarse.´´-

-´´ ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Esa cosa no se ve bien. Vámonos antes de que nos alcance.´´-

Las tres avanzan con algo de prisa.

-´´ ¿No te parece que es más rápida?´´-

-´´Ajá…´´-

Pronto empiezan a trotar, y finalmente correr para no quedar envueltas en esa cosa. Los pasos y su propia respiración acelerada resuenan con eco, hasta que llegan a la entrada principal. Lyra deja a Lulu en la tierra, y acometida por su misma urgencia, cierra de un portazo. La luz en el tablero pasa a un color verde fluorescente.

-´´ ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¡Oh no! Padre nuestro…´´- Pregunta la otra chica sujetando su crucifico con fuerza después de blasfemar.

Ella declina contestar, pensando aterrorizada en ¨_La Niebla_¨, un oscuro relato antiguo en la biblioteca de tía Lucy que tomó hace años.

Recuperan el aliento. En sus brazos, Lulu duerme. _¨Es tan tierna…¨_.

Finalmente en la recepción (El acceso a las escaleras está más cerca, lo que amerita darse la vuelta) varios de los chicos están ordenando los cajones, sillas y otros muebles. Lyra sube con la bebé, y ella prefiere pasarse por la cocina.

Nada mas irse Lyra, ella tropieza con un charco y bruscamente termina en una esquina de la cocina. Sin poder fijarse en su machacado cuerpo oye los llamados de urgencia. Se siente curiosamente desconectada, lo que ayuda a notar algo muy, muy importante: Se encuentra frente a las grandes llamaradas de un fogón descontrolado.

´´ ¡Apágalo Loan!´´- Grita Liby, interrumpiendo su lucidez y haciendo estallar sus nervios.

-´´! N-no sé cómo!´´-

-´´ ¡Solo quita el seguro! ¡Rápido por favor!´´- Apunta hacia el extintor de seguridad. _-¨Cortesía de tia Lisa¨-_

Bobby y Leo tratan de lanzarle toallas húmedas al fogón, con escasos resultados.

Al fin, sus finos dedos dan con la pequeña barra de metal. Siente un tirón hacia atrás cuando el chorro blanco de polvo sale disparado, y termina chocando contra la pared. Suelta el extintor, emite un quejido y se soba la espalda en el suelo. Eso duele, y mucho.

-´´Uf´´- Suspiran todos cuando Liby corta el gas antes de que se vuelva a encender.

-´´ ¿De nuevo? ¿Y esta vez que se quemó?´´- Lyra entra para controlar los daños.

-´´Ehem… creímos que… ¿sería buena idea usar cuatro ollas en vez de una?´´- Liby no está muy orgullosa.

-´´ ¿Es que nunca pusieron atención cuando papá les dijo que ese fogón no está regulado…?´´-

¡CRACK!

No puede continuar. Rápidamente los chicos ayudan a Loan a ponerse de pie, y juntos se dirigen con curiosidad a la sala de estar. Leo le presta el hombro para que se apoye.

-´´ ¡…rompió mi foto!´´-

-´´Porque la niñita mimada olvidó que **_nadie_** se mete con mis cosas´´-

Mientras una sobrepasada Lyra hace de juez entre Lupa y Leia por un cristal hecho trizas, algo pasa volando y se estrella contra la lámpara colgante más pequeña, haciendo que caiga.

-´´ ¡Ups! ¡Mi culpa!´´-

-´´ ¡Muy alto Lacy!´´- Grita Lemy.

-´´ ¿Eso es una confesión?´´- Lyle pregunta de broma. Los dos chocan los puños. Lyra sorprendentemente no hace nada mientras aumenta el volumen. Finalmente alisa su falda, se sienta en el rasgado sillón y les hace un gesto. Incluso Liby prefiere dejar que Loan vaya primero. La siguen asustados, salvo Leo, que parece muy incómodo.

Cuando les habla, hay derrota en su tono.

-´´Solo… solo sirvan la sopa. Me rindo. Otra vez´´-

* * *

-´´ ¡Ya les dije literalmente mil veces que lo sentía!´´- Son cerca de las 9 PM y ellos recién están libres.

-´´Nosh ishiste perder el día entero unidad fraternal mayor.´´- Insiste Lisa.

-´´Tenia tantas expectativas de comprar ese artefacto arcano, que casi llegué a sentir felicidad…´´-

-´´Tu por lo menos puedes tratar de arreglarlo Lucy. ¡Yo perdí mi programa diurno y nocturno!´´- Nadie se atreve a decirle a Luan que nadie ve su programa diurno.

-´´El punto es, deberías hacer tus cosas empresariales con más cuidado Lori, ¡Y NO INVOLUCRARNOS OTRA VEZ!- Lola está enojada.

Lincoln solo quiere llegar rápido, tomarse un té y dormir. Ha estado en tribunales antes, y siempre termina igual de cansado. Ocultar pruebas, desviar preguntas, ceñirse a lo solicitado. Rezar porque a nadie se le escape nada.

-´´ ¡No es mi culpa que hayan actualizado mi domicilio y el idiota de Hopkins tenga muchos contactos y pocas neuronas!´´-

-´´ ¡Llegamos! ¡Viejo, la vez anterior parecía como si la banda hubiera estado allí!´´- El acento británico impostado solo forma parte del vocabulario de Luna cuando está desesperada por tocar la guitarra.

-´´Parece tranquilo…´´- El albino y sus hermanas se atreven a albergar esperanza hasta que abren la puerta. Dentro hay varios muebles rotos, manchas verdes salpicando algunas paredes y pedazos de cristal en el suelo. Lyra, que trataba desesperadamente de unir los fragmentos de una foto, se detiene y baja la cabeza. En dirección a la escalera hay un bullicio en sordina, y solo Bobby, Leo, Liena y Loan tratan de barrer los desperdicios.

-´´ ¿Cómo te fue cariño?´´ Pregunta Leni. Liena responde con un asentimiento dubitativo, mientras los demás adultos evalúan la situación. Al fin, Lincoln se atreve:

-´´ ¿Al menos ninguna habitación se quemó entera, queda té, y algo de comer?´´-

Los chicos miran a Lyra. Bobby responde.

-´´Creo que queda sopa en la cocina…´´-

-´´ ¡Odio la sopa! ¿No les dejaste algo más apetitoso, o al menos pidieron pizza?´´- Lynn esta desconcertada.

La verdad a nadie se le ocurrió con la prisa. Tampoco le importa a Lincoln ahora.

-´´¿Hay agua corriente?´´- Todos parecen dudarlo.

-´´Algo es algo. Buenas noches.´´-

**Fin.**


End file.
